


Forgetting Who You Are

by NoNameNoProblem



Series: Forgetting Who You are [1]
Category: Legend of Spyro
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameNoProblem/pseuds/NoNameNoProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory is a precious thing, one that Spyro has lost. With no recollection of his past, his feelings for Cynder are anyone's guess. Will his confusion lead to a stronger bond between the two? Or a guilty Spyro attempting to win back the love of one who has moved on to another? How will they deal with this as a war looms over the dragon realms? A war sure to end in destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgetting Why I'm Guilty

* * *

**Forgetting Who You Are**

All was at peace. Naught heard but silence. The song of peace, the song of serenity. But as with all music, the song must end.

* * *

A familiar voice shook the silence from his mind. Screaming at him to wake up. Begging for him to be alright. But he couldn't respond. He was too tired. And something was... on top of him. _"What is it"?_ He wondered. _"A boulder? It must be. It's heavy. But is it that heavy"?_ He couldn't open his eyes. They too, were heavy. Everything was. Even the moments of silence. _"Just let me sleep"_ He thought as the familiar voice kept shouting. He knew this voice, but couldn't place it. _"If they were important I'd have a name by now"._

The voice didn't cease. It only grew more frantic, more worried. _"Just stop, please. I don't know who you are. Why do you sound so worried? Are you hurt? Am I hurt? I sure hope not"._ The voice was becoming clearer. He could almost make out words. _"What are you saying? Are we underwater? Are we drowning? That's not how I expected to die. I thought I'd die to Malef.."_ His eyes shot open and he began to panic. That weight was indeed boulders. So heavy it made it hard to breath. A tomb unfit for a hero.

His ears were still ringing, but the voice was becoming comprehensible. It belonged to a female. As much as he wanted to, he could not place a name upon it. "Spyro! Spyro wake up! Spyro wake up please"!

There it was. The voice now clear. "Hello? What happened? Is everything alright"? He shouted back.

The excitement in her voice grew a hundred fold. "Thank the gods you're okay! I thought I'd lost you. As for everything else, I don't know. There was a bright light and then I woke up and you were under this pile of rocks. I was pinned, but managed to free myself. Can you move"?

Try he did but to no avail. "Barely. A twitch maybe, but nothing that could help".

"I have an idea. But I need you to move the rocks for just a second. Okay?"

He was confused but agreed regardless. "Umm... okay I'll try". He shifted as best he could and pushed upwards with all his strength. "Okay. Your turn"!

An immensely strong gust of wind blew over him and broke off chunks of stone until an opening just large enough for him to crawl out appeared between rocks. The gale ceased, and a face filled the hole. It belonged to a jet black dragoness. Beautiful but somehow looked familiar to him. She managed to pull him out with only a few complaints of pain.

As she laid him down on the cold stone ground, she breathed a sigh of relief. "You really had me scared. I thought I had lost you. But I'm glad to see you safe".

Laughing lightly he agreed. "I am too. Do you know what happened? I can't seem to remember it all".

"Well," She began. "We defeated Malefor, and you managed to pull the world back together. Then I woke up, you were stuck under that rock pile, I pulled you out, And now probably have to carry you back the the city".

He grew confused. "I think I'm capable of getting myself back. But I appreciate the thought". He tried to stand, but as he did excruciating pain shot up his hind legs. He yelped and fell back to the floor.

"In case you can't tell, your legs are broken. and I think that one of you wings are as well".

He calmed his breathing and looked up at her. "Thanks, I thought this was normal. What about you? Anything broken"?

"Nothing as bad as you. I can manage. I've felt a ton worse. Trust me". With that she picked him up -being mindful of his and her wounds- and flew upward, looking for a way out.

After navigating a few caves, she finally found one with a light at the end of it. As they broke through the barrier of light and darkness, they flew into the sky of a scorching desert. Not just any desert, it was one they had not any knowledge. "Where are we? From all the maps I've ever seen I don't ever remember a desert this expansive. Or even one at all. Where should we go first, Spyro"?

"How about North. Or forward. We're bound to find something, right"?

Together they flew, to where the scorching sun turned to freezing darkness of night. After night had set in, the two dragons decided it would be best to rest. They were lucky enough to find a body of drinkable water.

After making a bed of leaves, they laid down next to one another. "It's crazy isn't it? It's done. The worlds at peace. Not to mention whole again. All thanks to us. All thanks to you. You're amazing Spyro. I hope you know, I meant what I said. And maybe you agree with me"?

Spyro swallowed hard. _"What did she say!? Why can't I remember? Oh gods, she looks like she wants an answer. I hope this isn't a mistake."_ He inhaled deeply. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I"?

She smiled a smile so wide you'd think her lips would rip and embraced him softly.

_"What did I agree to?! I don't even know... er... remember her and now this"!_

She released him from her grasp and turned to nuzzling. Spyro's body stiffened, his eyes went wide and he held his breath as she began kissing his neck gently. She looked up at him. "Is something wrong"?

He snapped his head down and looked at her. Forcing a smile and lying through his teeth seemed to be his only way out. "What? Of course not! Don't be silly. I'm just tired is all."

She cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, I bet all that flying you did must be wearing you down pretty bad." His eyes went wide again as his brain and mouth failed simultaneously to form words. "Relax. I'm only joking. You've become way to serious. What, Malefor didn't scare you that bad did he"?

A sharp pain ran up Spyro's back and into his head. He winced at the name Malefor. "Spyro, are you alright"?

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a jolt is all. Anyway, we should get some sleep while we can. We could have a long day ahead of us tomorrow".

She nuzzled up to him again, this time sliding under his wing and wrapping an arm around him. "I feel so safe when I'm with you. Goodnight, Spyro".

"Uhh... yeah. Goodnight". They laid their heads down and drifted into unconsciousness.

Spyro's eyes fluttered open, he was no longer in the desert. And his sleeping companion was nowhere to be found. "Hello? Dragoness? Where are you"? An enormous fire lit the room in front of him. He could here a howl of pain and anguish between the deafening crackle of flames.

A demonic voice began shouting at him. It was distorted and heavy with sadness. "Your fault! It's your fault"! Out of the fire crawled the burned body of a large red dragon. Less then half of their charred face clung to the ashen bone. The wings were skeletal and cracked with every movement. "Why did you leave me, Spyro? Why didn't you come back? It's your fault I'm dead! I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE! WHY SPYRO"?!

"I.. I don't know. I'm sorry"! The burned dragon pinned him to the ground and howled in pain.

"It's all your fault! YOU KILLED ME"!

"IGNITUS"! He said as he shot up, drenched in sweat. Slowly, he came to cry. His sleeping companion stirred. Opening her eyes to see the purple dragon next to her weeping. She wrapped wing around him for comfort.

"Shhh. It's okay. It was just a dream. You're okay now. I'm here". He laid his head on her chest and cried, soaking her scales.

When he finally managed to stop, he spoke in a weak voice. "Do you want to know what the dream was about"?

"Tell me when you're ready. Don't worry. Whatever happened was painful. There's no point in hurting yourself trying to tell me. Just try to get some sleep". Again they closed their eyes and drifted away.

Spyro slept better. But better isn't always good. The sun was a relief, if it wasn't so hot. Before continuing, the two tried their best to clean themselves. They hollowed out a small log and filled it with water, took one last drink from the well of life, and departed. Again Spyro wasn't doing much flying, but he did carry the makeshift flask.

They had been flying for what seemed like an eternity. "If you're getting tired don't think you need to keep going because of me".

She smiled. "I'm flattered you're worrying about me, but I'll know when to call it a day. Besides, I want to find a healer as soon as possible. Preferably before infection".

They continued talking about things. It was always a stale conversation. And always ended in an awkward silence.

"Hey," Said Spyro. "do you see that"?

She turned her head to look at whatever it was he was seeing. And sure enough, in the distance there was a large stone structure. she banked towards it and flew even faster. "I think we finally found a settlement! This is great! I bet they have tons of food, and drink, and warm cozy beds"!

When they did finally make it, they realized that it was indeed a settlement, but an empty one. The stone structure was half buried in the sand. The market stalls laid abandoned, aside from fossilized food and the occasional desert insect.

"Someone was here. The question is where did they go? This place looks pretty big. They couldn't have have simply disappeared. Could they"?

"I don't know, Spyro. It looks like they left in a hurry. Let's look around."

"Ahem". He grunted as he gestured to his injuries.

"Oh right. I guess I'll look around. You hang out.." She scanned the area until her eyes fell upon a bench. "On this bench"! She set him down gently. "Holler if you need me. Okay"?

"No problem. Be careful. Okay"? He said with a smile.

"Don't worry about me. I can go at it with the best of them. Be back soon"! She ran off into the less intact section of the settlement.

"I wonder what happened here? Was it me? Or did this happen before me? I sure hope whatever it is that did this is gone now. I don't think either of us is up to fighting". His attention was grabbed by movement in the corner of his eye. He darted his head towards it to see a figure duck behind a corner. "I saw you! Don't make me come over there! Empty threat much"?

Again movement, again the same figure. But this time more of them. Spyro was getting frightened. Immobilized, defenseless and surrounded. Not to mention no means of attack. At least none he could remember. "Uh... Hey I don't think I'm alone"! He yelled towards his traveling companion. "Hello?! Are you there"!? He could see the figures getting closer. He closed his eyes. Not wanting to see the horrors of the wasteland. He heard them, footsteps. Coming closer, and closer. Until they stopped. He heard gurgling noises and the sound of things falling. Slowly he opened his eyes. At least fifteen bodies littered the area now. In the middle knelt a figure. Those that had died were horribly disfigured and vile looking creatures.

They had an elongated jaw with razor sharp teeth and claws for ripping flesh from victims. They looked to only have two legs, but it was hard to tell since they were laying down. The figure in the middle rose from it's knees and turned to Spyro. It was bipedal. With relatively normal proportions compared to the previous company. Bandages were wrapped around every part of it's body. It wore a robe made of the same bandages, and had bandoleer filled with vials, and other items across it's chest. A strange staff like object as strung across its back. A hood of bandages blocked the sun from it's face.

"Hey, I.. I'm warning you. I'm a dragon and will burn you. I'll uh.. crush you with my magic if you don't stay back"! The creature stopped, crossed it's arms and spoke in a low, intimidating voice.

"Empty threats are a sad sound. You have naught the strength or memory to attack me. And your friend is to tired to do anything about it. Though she will lie to you".

"What have you done with her?! Where is she"?! Snarled Spyro, growing more and more angry.

The creature laughed. "I have done nothing to your friend. Nor do I plan on doing anything. You are both dragons. Creatures far too rare around these parts to be killing. However, I do Suppose even rarity can be a disappointment. I expected someone a bit... taller".

Spyro huffed. "Laugh all you want. I will have you know the world is back together thanks to me! I think".

"You think? Bold claims to be unsure about".

"Well there might have been a bit of memory loss, but it's coming back. I hope".

"I'm sure it will. Her name is Cynder by the way. She scorched these plains long ago. It's hard to forget a face of one so merciless. But I've learn to let go of my anger. Anger may give you purpose, but it will most likely be misguided and foolish. The same goes for guilt. You'd be wise to remember that, young one". He turned and began walking away.

"Wait"! Shouted Spyro. "Can I ask a favor of you"? The stranger nodded. "Can you make sure that uhh.. Cyn.. Cynder is okay"?

The stranger sighed. "I have read and written many prophecies, and yours does not end with her. I will do as requested but not answer anything more. I have said too much as it is already". He disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and reappeared moments later. "She is safe. But hungry. I fear I have interfered too much already, but I will leave you a gift. One last favor. The first was out of kindness. Be mindful though, you will need to offer something in return. Of equal or greater value".

"It can be anything"?

The stranger nodded. "Anything your mind can imagine. So long as it is within my power to do so. But know I am by no means weak. And the worst that could happen is I say no".

The purple dragon thought for a moment. "Can you take us to a healer? Maybe a place with some beds? I can work to pay off whatever you think it's worth"!

He considered the offer. "They say a dragons are quite powerful. Connected to the world beyond in ways unimaginable. I will grant you your request. But Your companion must work as well. She will work with the elder doing whatever they wish. Be it looking into the beyond, or killing someone we are unsatisfied with". That last detail worried him But seeing as they had no other options at the moment, Spyro agreed to the terms. "Very well". The stranger walked towards him and drew an small curved dagger. He cut into his palm deeply, then Spyro's, much to his discomfort. He brought the wounds together and could feel the draconian blood flow into him. "Bound by blood is your word. Should you break it, it will break you". He released his grasp. "Now to find your friend. Give me a moment". Again he disappeared and reappeared only this time with a struggling dragoness in his hand. He tossed her towards Spyro.

"What's the big idea?! Who are you? Here for a fight? Because I'll give you one"! She said as she got into a fighting position.

"We know you've naught the strength to make it interesting. I am merely trying to help you".

She laughed. "Yeah I bet you are".

"Cynder, wait he"..

"Not now Spyro. He's dangerous I can feel it".

The stranger raised his left hand into the air. "If you attack, you won't get very far. Trust me".

"We'll see about that". Cynder started a dash but was stopped before she could finish her first step. She felt an overwhelming amount of force pull her to the ground. "What's going on"?! She asked, worried at her new found weight.

"All things fall to earth. And those that stay on the ground, will not move. Are you ready to listen? Or do I have to bury you in the sand"? As much as she hated to admit it, she had lost. She nodded. "Very well. May you rise from the earth, and learn from your idiocy".

She felt the weight disappear, and she rose. "Well, I'm listening".

"I am tasked with bringing you to a healer. As asked for by Spyro. If you wish however, I could leave you to fend for yourself. I'm sure you'd be fine".

Cynder looked back at Spyro. In his broken state, he'd most likely get them killed. She turned back to the stranger. "If he trusts you, I guess I have no choice. Bring us to a healer".

"As you wish". The stranger put a hand on each of their shoulders, and disappeared.


	2. Forgetting What I Did

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Before they had time to blink, they were somewhere else. Before them lay not the barren wasteland, but instead a small paradise. Trees so vibrant and green, they looked fake. Water so clean and clear the pools looked empty. Birds of every color imaginable. It was a cave, an enormous one but a cave nonetheless, with a hole in the ceiling to light up the beauty. The stranger picked Spyro up from the ground.

"This way please". He said as he led them through various caves lit by an unseen light. The two dragons saw many others like their guide. One similarity they all shared was that they all wore bandages. Covered in them from head to toe. Even going so far as to cover their eyes. This however did not seem to impede their vision in any way.

"Hey, I have a question". Said Cynder. "What's your name? You know ours but we don't know yours".

"I don't have one. We grow up without being bound to this world by such hollow words".

"Hollow words? What does that mean? What do we call you? Bandage head seems rather rude".

He pondered her question for a moment. "I'll have to get back to you on that. As for names being hollow, it means they have no impact. It's easy to remember names. But remembering what one did is much more honest. Remembering how someone made you feel is truly pure memory".

She shook her head. "I still don't get it".

"I'm not surprised. You didn't grow up in my culture".

They arrived in another large area. Not as large as the previous, but large nonetheless. It had stairs leading to different floors, but they remained on the bottom. He placed Spyro on a pad on the ground. "Who did you bring to me this time? Not the usual. I can feel it". A bandaged elderly sounding woman came to them and stood over Spyro. "You have many wounds. But so few of them are physical". She looked up at Cynder. "It has been a long time young one. Thank you". She turned away and began tending to Spyro.

"Uhh.. You're welcome. I think". Said Cynder confused. "What was that about? What did I do"?

"Our elder will tell you our history. You'll understand soon enough. This way". This time he led her upwards. So far up that the air was becoming thin. They reached two large ornate circular doors with guards on either side. He pushed through the doors and into a Sizable room. It was decorated with red tapestry laced with gold patterns. In the middle of the room sat a very tall and imposing figure. They must have been at least fifteen feet tall. Like all the others it was covered head to toe in bandages. Except this time, they were dyed red and gold.

"You have brought two guests into our home. One of which happens to be she who saved us". When the elder spoke, it's voice. sounded like a choir. Many different voices speaking at once in perfect unison. Should it sing, the song would bring peace to even the most evil of creatures.

"How could I have saved you? I've never even heard of a desert this expansive".

The elder smiled. "You might know it by it's old name, The Vale of Lourndas".

She gasped. Memories filled her mind of an invading army. Her army. And her burning the vale until it was nothing but ashen ruins. Tears filled her eyes as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I.. I didn't know. I destroyed such a beautiful place. And now"... The elder placed and enormous hand on her shoulder.

"Do not cry, young one. Long ago, we were a proud people. But misguided. We were bandits, raiders, murderers. We took everything we wanted without a second thought. How many lives we must have ruined is beyond counting. And then you came. Our visions foretold our destruction, but we denied it. We were always too strong, so we grew careless. There were always those who believed what we saw was the truth. They became the emissaries of the various record keepers, like the one known as the Chronicler. Who would give insights of what could be, and work under the keepers. Then there were those who called it nonsense. When you came we thought it was going to be easy. Just another fool to crush. How wrong we were. We had never felt the pain of loss, We did not know how it felt to watch your family die. You showed us what we were doing to others, and we changed because of it. If not for you, so many more would have died. You must remember that your past does not have to define who you are now. It could very well have no meaning. But it is up to you to make that decision. Are you that same dragoness"?

She shook her head. "No. I'm not".

"Then accept it. Don't forget your past, instead you must move beyond it. Right your wrongs even if they weren't yours to begin with. You saved us from ourselves, now it's time to do the same with yourself".

Cynder Looked upwards at the elder. "Thank you. I'll try. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to change the minds of others".

"The only one who needs to forgive you is you. If others cannot understand, then it's their choice. Guilt is a poison that tears apart ones soul, mind and body. Remember that".

Tears filled her eyes again, but these were not tears of sadness, or guilt. They were happy. "Thank you".

"No. Thank you".

As they left, "It's weird. I thought for sure she'd ask for your help looking into the writing of a new prophecy".

Cynder stopped. "What prophecy? How could I help"?

"We are the writers of the prophecies. We deliver them to the Chronicler and he does what he will with them. We see them through the plains of time, and you dragons are connected to it directly. Spyro especially. But he is unstable with his control over it. Guilt and confusion make for a bad connection".

"What could he be confused about"?

The stranger shrugged. "You'll have to ask him. And it's good that he's at our next stop". Back to the healers they went. Speaking no words, but thinking many. When they had arrived, Spyro was nowhere to be found. The healer from before gestured for them to follow. She led them down a set of winding stone stairs with numerous rooms right off of them. They had a pool of strange grey liquid in the middle of them. The healer stopped at one of these rooms, and inside the pool, laid Spyro. All that was visible was his head.

The stranger walked in and stood over him, looking him over. "How do you feel"?

Spyro shuttered. "This is the single weirdest, most invading feeling I have ever felt. _I hope._ What is this stuff"?

He shrugged. "No idea. Feels good though, right"?

"The pain is gone. But I would not describe this as a 'good' feeling".

"Why not"? Asked Cynder.

"It goes everywhere. And I mean **everywhere** ".

"But I thought you liked experiencing new things"? Said Cynder with a smile on her face.

Spyro shuddered again as the liquid shifted. "Why does it keep moving like that"?

"It's gotta make sure there isn't any internal damage. The worst kind of wound is one you can't see".

"How much longer do I have"? Asked Spyro impatiently.

The healer from before popped her head in. "Two hours. One for healing, one for proper removal, of the solution".

"Removal"? Whimpered Spyro.

"Hey," started Cynder, "think about how good you'll feel afterwards. Isn't that worth it"?

"You don't know what I'm going through".

Stepping in an breaking their line of sight to each other. "Alright, you've disturbed him enough. We need to thicken the solution".

"Thicken"? He whined.

"Remember to at least try and enjoy it, okay? Cynder and I will be here when you get out".

As they walked away they could hear him complain and beg for them to stay. They made their way back to the area in which they started. "So have you thought of a name that I can call you"? Asked the dragoness.

"I've given it some thought. I'm kind of torn between two names".

"Can I hear them"?

"Well there's Merek, which means dragon in my language. And then there's Kynth, which means war bringer. I like the meaning of Merek, but Kynth sounds better to me".

"The last thing I want is to think about war. And you are probably as far from a dragon as possible. Can you at least breathe fire"?

He shook his head. "Not even close. I think the healers can if you get them angry enough".

"I don't doubt that".

"What about Caepherus"?

"I couldn't repeat that if I tried".

"That's a no".

Cynder considered for a second. "What do you call yourself? Like as a species"?

He puffed out his chest, looking strong and proud. "We are called the Thrask"! His pride and chest fell flat again. "Our culture names us either the Ashen, or the Burned ones. It depends who you ask. Why"?

"Well 'Thrask' isn't a very nice sounding name. And Burn sounds pretty lazy. What about Ash"?

He thought for a moment. "It's not bad. It does still sounds pretty lazy though".

"Do you like it? Is what I'm trying to ask".

"It's a Hell of a lot better than bandage head".

"Then it's settled. We'll call you Ash".

He extended an arm. "It's nice to meet you Cynder, I am Ash of The Burned Ones. I hail from the scorched deserts of Lourndas".

She looked at his bandaged hand. "The burned ones doesn't sound like a name given for no reason. And I'm scared that that reason might be me. Is it"?

Ash lowered his arm. "In a sense I suppose so. We named ourselves to honor you and what you showed us".

"Which was the truth in your visions"?

"Precisely".

"And you call yourself the Burned ones because I scorched your land, right"?

Ash scratched his head. "Well... Not exactly". He began unwrapping his arm. When he reached his elbow he stopped. Cynder stared at the scars of burnt skin cause by a dragons breath. "I'm the only left who has a use for the bandages, but the others wear them to honor what I lost. It's kind of a tradition".

"So if only you have the scars, what does a normal thrask look like"?

"I'm the wrong one to ask. If you wish I could get one of the others to show you".

"I wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable".

He laughed. "Nonsense. We are far from ashamed of our bodies. We are a proud race". Together they walked through more caves to a room. In this room two bandaged Thrask sat in a meditation position. As the two entered, Ash bowed and they gestured him in.

"Greetings brother". Said the one on the right. A feminine voice indicated a female. "Have you come to remember what was forgotten by you long ago"?

Ash nodded. "As usual you are right, sister. However it is more for my friend".

The one on the left spoke in a deep and booming voice. "You wish to see the Thrask as they are ideally then? Very well".

They began removing their bandages. They did not have skin. It looked like a solid smooth scale. The male was white from the fingertips, but it slowly faded to a calming blue and the elbows. His entire front facing torso was white, while his sides and back were the nice shade of blue. The white to blue fade was also on his feet, that had three large claws instead of toes. The face was creepy to say the least. There was a hard plate of bone that covered from the tip of his nose to his forehead. It overshot his forehead a bit, looking like a small crown. The hair itself was white as snow and went to his lower back. The bone plate had six well sized holes that looked like piercing red eyes. They were arranged in columns from his cheek bones, the middle of the plate, and near the top of the crown. The most disturbing feature was the mouth, that stretched from ear to ear and moved the entire lower jaw when he spoke. They also had a smooth, slender blue to white tail they wrapped around one of their legs.

The female was similar, but with only 4 eyes, a darker shade of blue, and no crown. Not to mention she was smaller by a few feet.

"Now you see". Spoke the female. "We are the ideal bodies of our species. Born to be adored, and admired. What of you? Are you the ideal body of your species"?

Cynder blushed. "Well, I wouldn't go That far, but, I think I'm rather desirable. Aside from the whole, was once evil thing".

They looked at each other and smiled. They turned their attention back to her. "Desirable will not suffice. Come, we shall make you ideal".

She backed away. "You don't have to do that! Thank you but"..

"We insist. Don't we sister"? She nodded and together they grabbed Cynder by her front legs and brought her to a room farther to the back.

Ash chuckled as he turned and left. "Have fun". He made his way back to the grand garden. As he did Spyro was taking slow, shaky steps out of the healing rooms. Ash walked to him and smiled under his bandages.

"How do you feel"?

Spyro glared at him angrily. "Physically I'm fine. Mentally I'm scared for life. Did you know it just gets worse? Or that the 'removal' process actually involves them physically removing whatever that stuff was from your body"?

"Oh, I know. Some enjoy it and find it relaxing. You obviously don't".

He rolled his eyes. "What gave it away? My screams of discomfort? Or the grapefruit sized sphere that was passed through my body"?

Ash put a hand on his shoulder. "Be thankful they passed it through orally".

His eyes went wide. "Orally"?

The thrask gritted his teeth. "You know what, forget I said anything".

Spyro nodded. "Yeah, I'll try". An awkward silence hung between them. "Sooooo... where's Cynder"?

Ash was quick to answer. "Oh, she's being made ideal. So pretty much a makeover".

"When do you think she'll be done"?

Ash crossed his arms. "In a hurry are we"?

"It's not that I want to leave to be rude, but we really get back to... uh... where are we from"?

"Warfang. The dragon city".

"Right. I gotta start remembering this stuff".

"How are you going to fake knowing all of your friends when you get back? You can't make up memories that you share".

The purple dragon panicked "I didn't even think of that! That's a good question. But what if I can't? What happens if I can't remember"? He turned to Ash. "You can help! See things"!

Cocking his head to the side, he spoke with heavy sarcasm. "Because I control when I see the prophecies".

"I don't know! I don't know anything about you! Or me for that matter".

"Complaining about it won't change it. By the way, have you thought about what to tell Cynder"?

"Well, things are going fairly well, so hopefully I won't have to say anything. And pray I remember anything".

Ash chuckled. "Hopefully she won't notice". He pointed behind Spyro, who turned around, only to be greeted by Cynder perched atop a rock, scales shining so brightly, if dropped, one might think they found a black diamond. Her iron jewelry had been changed to gold, and a web of gold chain was weaved through her horns.

"Whoa". Said Spyro softly.

The black dragoness glided from her perch and landed gently in front of them. Up close her scales were more like a mirror. "Well"? She said as she twirled, letting them look her over. "What do you think"?

After a few seconds of slack jaw staring, Spyro managed to choke out one word. "Yeah".

Ash cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure he meant to say you look great".

The purple dragon managed to shake out of his trance. "Sorry. You look amazing. Like.. wow"!

Cynder blushed. "Thank you. I have to say your kind are very tough. Those brushes must have been made out of metal or something. They nearly took my scales right off. And it seems I'm not the only one looking good. How do you feel, Spyro? It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be I hope".

"Oh no, it, uh... really smoothed out after you left. It became really, uh... relaxing! That's it. Relaxing".

Cynder smiled happily. "It's good to know you enjoyed getting better". He smiled back at her nervously as a low, rumbling noise came from Cynder's belly. "Speaking of enjoying things, is there anywhere we can get something to eat"?

Ash pointed up a set of stone stairs. "Right up there, on the left. You'll smell it before you find it, trust me". She nodded and ran forward, following her nose. Ash turned to Spyro and crossed his arms. "Relaxing, eh? That's not what you told me".

The purple dragon shrugged. "I didn't want to worry her, okay? The last thing she needs to know about is... that".

In a very serious tone, the Thrask spoke out. "Don't worry. I doubt this is the last time something like That will happen to you". He began walking away as Spyro laughed.

After no laughter was heard from Ash, Spryo stopped and became nervous. "You are joking, right"?

"I guess you'll have to wait and see. Won't you"?

Spyro caught up with a few skips. "Your jokes are terrible".

Ash laughed, and spoke in a joyful tone. "Not to me".

The smell of food was rarely so hypnotic. So many exotic scents danced through the minds of both dragons. Fruit of so many different colors, and meat being cooked a variety of ways never before known to them, raised their curiosity and hunger beyond compare. The domed room was large and very open. The different styles of meat were being cooked in shallow caves dug into the walls all around. There was a single large fruit stand in the middle of the room. Around the room were sunken areas filled with cushions and pillows around a short, circular table.

Ash brought them around each individual meat stall, from which they took various cuts of numerous animals. They then got to pick from the fruits and vegetables from the large, center stall. They sat in one of the cushioned areas and began to eat. Ash unwrapped the bandages from his face to do so.

"Is something the matter, Spyro"? Said the Thrask looking up from his bowl of meat. "I understand my appearance is rather disconcerting, but I would ask that you not let it be a distraction". He went back to eating.

Disconcerting was an understatement. His face was charred black, fading to an ashy white near the right of his face. Spyro looked towards Cynder, who was gnawing meat off a bone of an unknown animal. He looked back towards Ash, who was doing the same, then down to his own food.

Slowly he came to eat his food. Afterwards, another Thrask came behind Ash and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need help redressing your marks"? Ash shook his head, and the other nodded. "Very well. Call should you need any". They walked away.

The two dragons looked at him confused. Ash starred back at them, before he sighed and spoke. "Sometimes I ask for help. It's hard to tie bandages on the back of your head". He took another morsel of meat and stuck it in his wide mouth. "You might be wondering when you will be leaving. If so then I have good news, we send a shipment of our exotic meats to the dragon city monthly,. No thrasks are allowed aboard though. So you'd be leaving here without me. But the ship that carries the meat is due to arrive next week".

The two dragons smiled widely. "However", Their smiles faded. "you need passage through the Valley of Talons. Easier said than done. Especially since those who populate the area despise dragons for all they're worth. But we can hopefully convince the alpha to make an exception".

They glanced at each other, and Cynder spoke out. "What if you can't convince them"?

He gritted his teeth. "How fast can you fly"?


	3. Forgetting The Joke

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Outside the sun shone just as hot as it ever had. The three walked along a path that winded up a rocky spire, just south of Ash's home. The top was littered with domes that acted as homes for the inhabitants.

The trio walked forward slowly. The emptiness of the villages was unsettling. They stopped when a deep voice that shook the ground with it's ferocity and volume spoke. "Who are you to bring dragons into my territory? Do you think you I won't kill you merely because you are a writer"?

"You forget that I am both a writer and seer".

From the stone dome in front of them stepped a gryphon so large he might have been bigger than any of the guardians. The feathers he bore were black as night, and his fur was a pale grey. "You think I care? I only care about the safety of my people. And you have endangered them by bringing these overgrown lizards into my domain! Not to mention who they are. The 'hero' of which your prophecies foretold". He looked down at Cynder and scoffed. "And of course the Dark Master's Whore".

The words cut through the dragoness like a headsman's ax. Spyro didn't know whether he should speak up or remain silent. Without any recollection of either his or her past, he doubted he could make any protests worth saying. So he stayed quiet, and instead move next to Cynder.

Ash stepped forward and stood tall, imposing himself upon the huge gryphon. "You have no right to speak ill of the past, Dromis the Defiler".

The gryphon screeched and pinned Ash to the ground with a mighty talon. "You little insect! How dare you come into my home and insult me like that! What gives you"...

"The right to bring up the past? I don't know. Why don't you ask that yourself"? Begrudgingly, the gryphon stepped off of Ash, who dusted himself off and walked back to the dragons. "Now that that's out of the way, I have something to ask of you".

No thought was needed, and the hybrid spoke out, "No".

Ash paused, confused. "But you don't even know what I was going to ask".

"You want me to grant these two passage through the Valley of Talons". He turned around. "And the answer is no". He flicked his tail at them and three sizable gryphons approached.

"I can you offer something in return! A favor"!

The clan leader's ears twitched at that word , and he stopped. "A favor you say? From the tellers of prophecy? Well now I am intrigued. But you see, I'm in need of a few duties done around here, cleaning, bathing the newborns and elders. Nothing a leader such as myself should be bothered with".

"What do you want, Desmios"?

He pointed a large, razor sharp talon towards Cynder. "I want to watch her die slowly. But I doubt you'd allow that. So I'll settle for a new servant. Give me that and the favor previously mentioned, and I will guarantee them safe passage. So long as they tread within my domain". He outstretched his arm with an open palm.

Ash looked toward Cynder, who knew there was no other option, and nodded. He walked towards Desmios and gave forwards an open palm.

"Wait"! Shouted Spyro. "If Cynder's going to work, so will I".

Desmios rolled his eyes. "So be it. I'll take the 'hero' as well. He might do well entertaining me. He already looks the part of a fool after all".

"Are you sure about this, Spyro"? Asked Cynder.

"I'm sure. I already owe one favor. One more isn't going to kill me".

Ash sighed. "Alright, but you volunteered".

The gryphon flicked up a talon, and pierced a hole in Ash's hand, then his own. They pressed the wounds together, and simultaneously spoke the words of binding. "Bound by blood is your word. Should you break it, it will break you".

He pulled away and flicked his arm. "Now that that bit of discomfort is over, you may leave. I have servants who are in dire need of something to do".

Ash looked at them as he began walking away. "They have a week. And you are bound, Desmios! Don't forget"!

He grunted. Staring at the two dragons he smiled and gave the orders. Cynder was to stay nearby and deal with anything that came to his mind. And Spyro was to tend to everything he didn't have time for. More accurately what he couldn't be bothered with.

After only two days, the dragons were already regretting their decision. Cynder was organizing Desmios' trophy collection, when a small, white feathered, leopard print gryphon peeked their head inside.

They snuck their way behind Cynder. "What are you doing"?

Cynder jumped, spun and squealed loudly. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly scared me half to death"!

The little gryphon looked sad. "I'm sorry". Their face perked up and they began laughing. "But it was pretty funny, wasn't it"?

Cynder let out a chuckle. "I suppose so". She eyed the gryphon over. "Say, I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you"?

"I'm Desmios' daughter. Vesh. It's nice to meet you Cynder. I've never seen a dragon before. You aren't as scary as the elders say you are".

Cynder was a little worried of how bad of a reputation the dragons had here. "What do the elders say about dragons"?

"Well", she started, "they say dragon's have teeth like this", She exaggerated with her arms, "and claws like this", she exaggerated again, "and breath fire like this", she exhaled and made crude, fire noises mixed with a few explosions. "Fsssshhhhhh PKCHOEWWWOOOoooooo...".

Cynder smiled at the young, energetic gryphon. "I can promise you I won't do that".

Vesh began rolling around on the floor. "I know you won't hurt us, you're too pretty. Pretty things don't hurt anyone".

"That's so sweet. Thank you very much".

"Do you wanna see a trick"? She asked loudly.

The dragoness nodded. "I would love to".

"Okay", Vesh lowered her head to the ground. "I've only practiced a few times but I think I've got it". She spread her wings and leapt into the air flipping backwards. The gryphon landed on her feet and spread her wings as she bowed. "Ta daaa"!

Cynder clapped. "Very impressive! How long did that take you"?

Vesh smiled widely with big eyes. "Not that long. Takkye says he does it better, but he can't even fly yet".

"Who's Takkye"? Asked Cynder as she sat on her haunches.

"My little brother. Don't listen to him though, he's just a feather head".

From the other side of the doorway, another small voice perked up. "I am not"!

Vesh huffed as she turned to the doorway. "Takkye, were you listening this whole time"?

In walked a smaller gryphon, with grey feathers and white leopard print fur. "Only because I don't want you lying about me"!

He pounced for his sister who jumped out of the way and dashed outside the hut. "Bye Cynder! Talk to you later"!

"Have fun". She looked to the trophy hoard. "I wonder what Spyro's doing. I hope his job isn't as bullshit as mine". She went back to organizing the heads and other body parts of various animals.

After maybe five minutes Spyro poked his head in. "Hey, Cynder"?

She turned to him. "Yes, Spyro"?

"Have you seen two young gryphons. One female, white feathers, leopard print fur. The other"..

"Grey feathers and grey leopard print"?

"Um.. yeah. So you have seen them"?

She smiled. "They went that way". She pointed out the door and farther into the village.

"Oh I was JUST there. Thanks Cynder". He ran out toward where Vesh and Tekkye had went. Turning a corner, he ran head first into Desmios, who glared at him menacingly.

"Where are my children"?

Spyro felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. "Oh, we.. uh... we're playing hide and seek, and I'm it".

The gryphon lowered his head so he was eye level with the purple dragon. "If they get hurt, it will be you who regrets it. Do I make myself clear"? Spyro nodded profusely. "Good. Now go".

The purple dragon ran down the alley towards the screams of laughter. After turning a corner, he saw them, wrestling with one another. They snapped their heads toward Spyro as he walked up to them.

"There you are. I've been chasing you for over an hour. You can't just run off like that. You might get hurt". Vesh and Takkye said nothing, instead they just stared at Spyro. Looking scared. "Don't give me that look, I'm not gonna hurt you and you aren't in trouble. Just don't run aw... What are you looking at"?

Takkye and Vesh were breathing heavily, together they managed to choke out one word. "Corrupted". Spyro was confused. He turned around and his body froze. Standing not five feet from him was one of the creatures that had inhabited the deserted city where Ash had first met and saved him.

It was a sickly grey, with boils littering it's body leaking puss and other solid black liquid. It stood on two legs and had a tail with a bladed tip. Three long claws formed from it's hands that hung low to the ground, and crooked, razor sharp teeth lined the inside of it's mouth. It wheezed heavily, and twitched in unnatural ways.

Spyro's leg twitched and the creature wailed. The scream was so loud and high pitched, it left a ringing in the ears of all who heard the shriek.

The purple dragon turned to the children and screamed at them. "Go! Get out of here now"! They followed the instructions and ran into a connecting alley. Spyro lowered himself into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself and kill whatever was in front of him.

The only problem was, Spyro never saw the creature move, But still a searing pain shot up his chest. When he looked, three gashes had cut clean through his scales and his blood stained the creatures claws.

_"How did it?! I didn't even see the thing move"!_ His vision began to blur. _"Is this from the pain? Or is it... poison"!_ He managed to stay upright, but it took all of his concentration to do so. The creature shrieked once more and dashed past the purple dragon into the connecting alley. "Takkye! Vesh"! He screamed as he forced his body to chase the creature.

He could hear the screams of terror coming from the two young gryphons. They weren't fast enough to get away. _"Where is everyone? Why aren't they helping"?_ It was a sound thought, and a good question. But an answer would have to come later.

He saw the tail of the creature turn a corner, and he forced himself to go faster. Around the corner was a dead end. And the creature stood over the young gryphons, who huddled together in fear. Spyro slammed into the creature and bit into its flesh. It howled in pain and threw him off next to Vesh and Takkye. It leapt into the air with a screech, and raised both clawed harms, ready for the kill. Spyro wrapped himself around the children, a shield between this thing, and them.

He awaited the sting of it's claws, but it never came. Slowly he peeked out from behind his wing. The creature was frozen, suspended in the air with it's razor sharp claws stopped in a downward swing, mere feet from the three.

_"What happened? Is it frozen? No, there's no ice. Or anything for that matter. What's going on"?!_ He screamed in his head as the creature began to twitch. When it moved, it seemed to shatter a glass casing around it's body. Leaving a hole in mid air.

It spoke in a distorted, demonic voice. The voice sounded painful. As though it was a struggle to talk. "You... are not... permitted"! When it broke free of it's invisible prison, Spyro knew he had made himself the main target.

But the creature moved much slower. Slow enough that Spyro managed to dodge the three combo swipe it had made, and even managed to slash it with his own claws. It seemed confused, and angry. Mostly angry. But now that Spyro could keep up, he got back into a fighting position.

The thing screamed again, and lunged towards the purple dragon, who side stepped the attack and ducked under the tail swipe aimed at his throat. Spyro lunged at the things back and stabbed it with one of his horns. It tried to swing at him, but he was able to dislodge his horn and jump back. The creature lashed out with it's tail in a flurry of swings. When it came close enough, Spyro bit down onto it below the blade.

He kept biting harder, until he felt it sever. The beast howled in pain as it flailed the blood hose around, spraying the purple dragon and painting his scales in a thick, dark green, sticky liquid. Spyro wiped it from his eyes, but was struck by the stump that was once bladed. His vision was blurry, but he saw just enough to know to dash to the left. He then jumped forward and bit down on the things throat.

It howled yet again. This time, it thrust one of it's claws into Spyro's stomach. Even so, the purple dragon didn't let go. He began feeling something, from deep within. It felt hot. It was working it's way into his throat. He let it out with a roar. When he did, it sent him flying back. What he did manage to see was a column of fire erupt from his muzzle. It seared the flesh of the creature, and left a glowing white mark along the side of it's face, neck and shoulder.

When he looked up, the thing was gone. The piece of tail was writhing on the ground, spurting small amounts of blood occasionally.

Spyro crawled his way to the young gryphons, wrapped his wings around them, and the world went black.


	4. Forgetting How I Feel

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The eyes of the purple dragon shot open, he was back in the healing solution in Ash's home. With the burnt Thrask pacing at the foot of the pool. Spyro spoke in a pained voice. "I'm back"?

Ash snapped his attention to the purple dragon. "You're alive! Not to often you hear that after a run in with a Corrupted Nomad".

He was confused. "Corrupted what? Nomad? What's that"?

"It's a stronger version of those things you saw lying dead in the abandoned city. Where I first found you. What do you remember"? He asked, leaning in.

"I remember, being alone. Aside from Vesh and Takkye no one came to help. Why"?

Ash sighed. "From what we know, Nomads have the ability to control a portion of time. They can slow our personal time and move at blinding speeds by speeding up their own. But for some reason you were only affected the first time. What happened? What did you do"?

Spyro told him of his encounter. "What do you make of it"?

Ash thought it over for a few moments. "I'm not sure. It seems that for some reason, it could only control your time once. After that, you somehow took control over it yourself. And by doing that, you've made yourself a target. You are in danger. Both of you. I have to get you to Warfang. And we can't wait for a ship".

"How can you get us there? I thought the only way was the supply run"?

Ash put a hand to his forehead. "Not necessarily. It is the safest way yes. But not the only way".

Spyro grew happy. "That's great"!

"However", continued Ash, "the problem is safety. Option two is safer than waiting. Especially after your little fight. But it is still extremely dangerous".

"What is option two"? He asked, worried for the answer.

"Long distance teleportation. Short distance is fine in small doses. To much of it though and you scatter across time. It's painful. Thankfully short distance only affects the caster. What makes long distance so dangerous is it affects everyone around you. Risking your own life is one thing. Could you risk the lives of everyone in Warfang on a chance"?

Spyro shook his head. "What about the temple"? Asked Cynder as she walked in. Back to her mirror finish. "The guardians said they'd wait for us in Warfang, the temple is much closer to Lourndas. We could fly from the temple to Warfang, and be in a safe place without compromising the lives of the city".

Ash nodded. "Yeah, that could work. But there's one problem". The dragons stared at him intently. "You need a guide. And our culture does not allow travel beyond our borders. Our knowledge and visions are to dangerous".

The hopefulness the dragons had before, melted from their face. From beyond the doorway, a healer spoke as if talking to herself. "If one gave their sight and quill, one might be able to leave. But I'll let them figure that out for themselves".

Ash cocked his head to the side, considering the idea. "No". Said Cynder. "I'm not letting you throw away what makes you you, simply for a shortcut".

"It's not just getting you there faster, it's getting you there at all. If we don't teleport, the corrupted will hunt you down relentlessly".

"Then how will we be safe in Warfang? If they hunt us down relentlessly, what's so safe about going somewhere else"?

"If we leave on a boat, they can track us. It's impossible to track something that just disappears and reappears somewhere else. Although it presents more risks, it is all in all safer for those involved". He began walking up the stairs. "It isn't fair to let you die because I was selfish". He continued upward, to the elder.

Cynder looked toward Spyro as he lay in the solution, shifting as it checked for internal damage. "Still feel weird"?

"Less now. But yeah. It's not very pleasant. I can tell you that much".

She smiled to him as she walked around the pool, and lay her head next to his. "Everybody was saying you wouldn't make it. That the poison was too strong. But I knew you'd pull through".

"It's nice to know someone was cheering for me. But what about Vesh and Takkye? Are they alright"?

"Well, we heard the screech and everyone went into overdrive. I got caught up following a mob lead by Desmios. When we found you, you were draped over the children, protecting them. I can't tell you how happy Desmios was. So happy in fact, he flew you back here personally. I of course followed, but I wish I came later. Alone. He didn't shut up about how grateful he was you saved his children. And just kept apologizing. To you. He still hates me. If it weren't for almost dying, I would have chosen to be in your position. At least I might have gotten a grateful look".

"I'll have to thank him. And make him apologize. He won't say no to the slayer of corrupted"! Spyro tried to sound as tough as possible, while being probed by slime.

"I can't wait to see the full extent of your fury, oh great purple dragon".

They shared a laugh as a healer came by to start the removal process. Cynder was shoved out the door. She walked up the stairs and back into the main room.

She found a nice patch of soft grass bathed in sunlight, and let her eyes rest.

As her eyes fluttered open, she took notice of her surroundings. Cynder was no longer being bathed in the glow and warmth like before. Instead she was surrounded by a bone shaking cold. She expected this, it was a desert after all. She stood and stretched. "I wonder if Spyro's still in the healing bath"?

With that thought in her mind, she walked towards where he was. The stairs were dark. She found she needed to use a torch at the entrance to see. When she got to his bath, there lay the purple dragon in the thick liquid.

"Wow, Spyro, you must really enjoy that stuff to be in it all day". He did not respond. "Hey Spyro? Spyro wake up". She went to touch him, but he reached up and grabbed her arm. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let go"! He pulled her under the viscous liquid. She tried swimming to the top, but it never came. Behind her came a voice.

"Oh Cynder. How far you've fallen. Why do you continue this charade? You know where I am, come free me". The voice was all to familiar to her. The dragon she thought was Spyro, was in fact a different purple dragon all together. Her old Master. Whose name she dare not even think.

She struggled harder and managed to break the surface of the liquid. She climbed out of the bath and a deformed version of Spyro had risen from the pool. She ran away. As she ran up the stairs, a differently deformed version of Spyro rose from each of the baths. When she broke free of the stairwell, she was met with Ash, unwrapped, with skin smoking.

His face read pain, and his skin had begun to flake into ash. "You did this to me. You destroyed who I am. YOU'RE THE REASON I SUFFER EVERYDAY! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF"?

Cynder had tears in her eyes as she screamed back at him. "NO! I didn't do this! That was the old me! I'm not like that anymore".

The Spyro walked up the stairs. "Are you so sure about that? The past is a mirror to our future. You can't deny your true self".

The words were poison. They were repeated and repeated until she herself started to believe them. "Isn't accepting yourself so much easier"? Images flashed before her eyes. The horribly maimed and beaten bodies of her friends were all she could see. Then, from the darkness, she saw a familiar scene. She was in a hut, talking to Vesh, the young gryphon.

She was rolling on the floor as she spoke. "I know you won't hurt us, you're too pretty. Pretty things don't hurt anyone".

It was those words that snapped her from that world. The sun was still beating down on her black scales. She was sweating, but not because of the heat. Her breathing was erratic and panicked. After a short while, she managed to compose herself and get her breathing under control. _"That dream felt too real"._ She thought as She turned towards the healing baths. Her heart began beating harder the longer she stared.

Spyro walked out of the cave that connected the grand area with the healers den. He looked around and spotted the black dragoness. He picked up his pace and got to her side fairly quickly. "Hey Cynder. Where's... What did we agree to call him"?

She swallowed. "Ash. We call him Ash. And I don't know".

"Oh. Okay. So what are you gonna do while we wait for him"?

"I don't know".

Spyro cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay"?

"I'm fine". She said sternly.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself"?

"I said I'm fine"! She snapped.

Spyro took a step back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"...

"Forget it. I just need some time alone. Okay? To think".

He nodded as she took flight. _"What was that about"?_ He wondered.

He too came to lay in the sun drenched area. He laid on his back, looking upward, thinking about what he would do when they arrived at the dragon city. Considering Ash's words. _"How am I going to fake it? Should I come clean? And what did Cynder say? I mean, from her reaction it seems pretty obvious. But If I'm wrong? What if what I think she said is the complete opposite? Then again, she got really close. So I can't be THAT far off"._ His mind wondered to his vision of fire and the burned dragon. _"And_ _the dragon in the dream that night. What did he mean that it was my fault? Every time I think about him, I feel sad. Am I sad for him? Or sad for me"?_

Ash stood over the purple dragon. He got his attention with a soft kick. Spyro's head snapped out of it's locked position. He hadn't noticed how much the sun had moved. Only his lower half was wrapped in it's warm embrace.

"Preparations are almost complete. I've been requested by Desmios though. So I have to go see what he wants. When you're ready, find Cynder and go to the elders chambers. They'll direct you from there".

He nodded and went off to find his black and magenta friend. He managed to find her on a balcony, looking over the massive desert.

"Hey, Cynder"? He said as stepped behind her. "Ash told me he's ready. We have to go see the elder. I was told to come get you".

She sighed. "You've never seen this place before it was a desert. It was beautiful. But I destroyed it. I know the thrask don't blame me. But the gryphons sure do. And I don't like thinking about it, but I'm reminded about everything everyday. Every life I've ever taken. Every life that was lost before me. Even those that sacrificed themselves for us. Every dream. So I have a question for you".

He stepped beside her. "Of course Cynder, what is it"?

"Do you blame yourself for Ignitus' death as well"?

Spyro froze. _"Oh shit"._ He swallowed a ball in his throat. "Well Cynder... I uh... uh...".

"Don't worry. I know it's hard. I won't force you. You were closer to him than any of us". She licked his cheek and pressed herself against him. "If you ever need to talk about it with someone, you can talk to me, okay"?

He was still frozen. He knew they had been friends since before his memory issue, but without those memories he didn't feel like he could return what she was giving him at the moment. Nervously he stammered out a few words as he pulled away. "Uh.. y-yeah. Of course. We.. uh.. we should get going. Get back home, you know"?

Cynder was visibly saddened. "Right. Let's go". Forcing a smile, she led the way.


	5. Forgetting Where I'm Going

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The elder did not sit as they once had, instead they awaited the two dragons in the middle of the room. When the two had arrived, the elder went to them. "Welcome, young heroes". Their voice still sounded like a choir. "Our brother is awaiting you. Are you ready to depart"? They nodded. "Very well. I permit you entry". The elder touched each of them with a finger, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They had been moved to a flat slab of rock high in the sky. It floated above where they had just been. Ash sat in the middle of an enormous symbol. It had many detailed drawings that all centered on a single point. The two made their way to the thrask.

"It's good to see you two made it. I presume you're ready"?

"Of course. We can't wait to get home". Said Cynder eagerly.

"Fantastic. Just so you know, we have a few... unexpected, tag alongs".

"Who are these... tag alongs"? Asked Cynder, hoping her guess was wrong.

He pulled a medallion from a pocket, and dropped it to the ground. "I permit arrival". A flash of light blinded both dragons. They shielded their eyes with their wings. When the light died, they peaked beyond the shields.

Now standing next to Ash were three gryphons. Vesh, Takkye, and another they had not met before. They had piercing white eyes, brown feathers, and tan fur. They were fair sized, only a foot or two taller and longer than Spyro.

"Spyro, Cynder, meet Ciezan. The caretaker of Vesh and Takkye. Desmios asked that I bring them with us since they were the targets of the attack. Until Spyro came along and saved them".

The two young gryphons were wrestling with each other when Takkye bit Vesh' ear. She howled. "OWWW! Takkye that hurt! Ciezan! Takkye bit me"!

"You started it"!

"Did not"! She screamed as she leap towards her brother. Pinning him to the ground.

Ciezan spoke up. " That's enough you two". His voice was demanding, but kind. "This is neither the time or place to be fooling around". The children ceased their wrestling and apologized. "Very good. Now thrask"? He said as he turned to Ash. "This isn't going to kill us is it"?

He shrugged. "It can. If it does kill us, it should be over fast".

The gryphon sighed. "Fantastic". He turned his attention to Spyro and Cynder. "Ah yes, I was told we would be joined by dragons. I can't say I'm happy about that fact".

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Great first impression. We do nothing and are already despised. Such fair and informed judgement".

The gryphon laughed. "Well I could bring up your past, but that's not why I personally hate you".

"Then what is the reason"? Asked Cynder.

"You really don't know? I'm surprised. Dragons are normally so proud of their history".

"Know what"? Inquired Spyro.

"The Great Hunt. At least that's the name you dragons gave it. Quite cruel in actuality".

"What is this 'Great hunt'"?

"I'm not surprised they didn't teach you". He cleared his throat. "The Great Hunt was a 'game' devised by the dragons of old. It started off as just that, but it soon became a sport. The dragons in question and many after them hunted my species to near extinction. Mine and our thrask friend here. This place is the only in the world we live peacefully. And as such have given us the name of Peace Keepers. Every clan outside this now barren wasteland are gone. If not for it's desert state, we would surely be extinct. But some of us don't see it that way. Desmios for example".

"As much as I love history lessons, we need to leave". Said Ash, impatiently.

"What's the hurry, thrask? I'm teaching them of their heritage. Their ruthless, bloody heritage".

"That's all well and good. But the fact of the matter is this is not a place of sanctuary. So we're protected by what we've got on us. And the energy cast by a long distance teleport is beyond what is necessary to attract the attention of the corrupted. So when I start, get ready for a fight".

"But it's teleporting"! Said Cynder. "Shouldn't it be instant"?

"Normally yes. But without a catching rune to act as a marker, I'm gonna have to guess our landing zone. It's already gonna be a few hundred feet above the temple. So get ready to fly".

"Why so high? In case you don't know Vesh and Takkye can't fly".

"Well then, as their caretaker you'd better take care of them. As for me, well I'll worry about that. You'll be pretty confused when we arrived. So get ready to react. It's been said some hit the ground before they realize what happened. Everyone ready"? They each gave a yes. "Good. Get ready to defend. Do NOT let them break the circle. It's on pretty good, but their persistent". He took a knee in the absolute center of the glyph. "Oh, and don't be touching anyone when we move. It can have messy results". He pulled another medallion from a pocket, and began chanting something in an unknown language to the dragons.

The ground beneath them began radiating magic. Spyro and Cynder could feel it coursing through their bodies. And it felt good.

A howl from below indicated the start of the attack. "That was fast. Sure are timely aren't they"? Said Ciezan in a joking tone.

Over the wall that surrounded the glyph, climbed the corrupted. Cynder was shocked by their appearance, but managed to regain herself before they attacked.

From behind another, came the Nomad. the thing was quite a deal larger than the others. Nearly a meter taller. And still bore the glowing white scar left by Spyro's breath. It's eyes locked with his and it pointed at him, death in it's eyes. With a howl a dozen of them rushed towards them. Three defenders, four targets to defend. No problem. Right?

Spyro instantly noticed the skill difference between the nomad and the others. What could go on for hours, instead took mere seconds. Swipes at the throat, and fire did wonders. Cynder kept them cowering in fear, and hid in darkness, only to drag them down into nothingness.

Ciezan stood in a bipedal stance and slashed them with his talons. They eviscerated the corrupted without effort. Vesh and Takkye stayed back, close to Ash. He couldn't do much except chant, but he made them feel safe.

"Are you serious!? It's 'Tak drosh veck'! Not 'Veil drosh eice'! This is your language"! Screamed Ciezan to Ash who quickly corrected himself. "You're lucky it doesn't have to be a perfect incantation. But the less mistakes the better our odds of surviving"!

A wail was heard from the nomad, who jumped from his perch and stepped unnaturally toward Spyro. the corrupted that were attacking him dispersed and went after the others. In it's demonic, distorted voice, it spoke again. "You...Will...Die...Dragon"!

It wasn't as fast as the first time. He saw the lunge coming and ducked under, following with a tail whip. It landed square on the creatures nose and sent it back a few feet. "What's the matter ugly? Not so fast as before are we"?

"Time...Not be...My...Prison. Can't...Afford...Risk". It lunged again. But this time it was sloppy. Erratic. A flurry of strikes came from the nomad as it cried in it's demonic tone.

The purple dragon jumped back. Getting closer to Ash and the young gryphons. _"Not good"_. He thought to himself as the nomad swung it's tail with a newly fitted spear tip at the drake.

With Spyro engaged with the nomad, Cynder and Ciezan were locked in their own perilous predicament. The rest of the corrupted forces had their eyes set on the two, who now stood back to back fending off the advances of their enemy.

"Well this is just great"! Said Cynder, annoyed.

"I agree. Don't you dragons have any more magic tricks? I hear you're gifted with magic".

"I used a lot of my magic fending off the first wave. Sorry".

"Really? You're relying on your own reserves of magic? Can't you feel the magic in the ground? Draw from it. And devastate our enemies. But don't pull too much. The less we have, the less distance we cover".

She thought for a moment. "Alright". She concentrated, and pooled magic into her body. It was a feeling like no other. "Hold onto something". She warned as the built up power was released into a cyclone that floated off the ground just enough to not disturb the glyph. She then spread the wind around the glyph itself, forming a protective and impenetrable barrier.

The gust almost blew Spyro off his feet, but he managed to lower himself too the ground before the wind came over him.

The nomad was thrown back. After regaining itself, the creature began wailing on the wall of wind. It's blows glancing off every time.

"It sounds like he's finishing up! Get away from each other! Now"! Yelled Ciezan. The group disbanded and Ash screamed.

"PASS US THROUGH THE VOID"! He slammed the medallion into the ground, and light enveloped everyone inside the wind shield.

Ciezan yelled with a worried tone. "THE VOID?! ARE YOU INSA"... His words were cut off, as the gathered light shot itself into the air as an enormous column.


	6. Forgetting My Anger

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The light faded, and the group was falling. After mere seconds Ciezan gathered himself and dived toward Vesh and Takkye.

Spyro woke next, and spread his wings. The speed at which the wind rushed past them surprised him and threw him off balance, sending him into a tumbling free fall.

Ciezan dove toward him and righted him with a fly by. The purple dragon steadied himself and thanked the gryphon, who bowed mid air.

Ash was in free fall, sitting upright, arms crossed, eyes closed. Cynder however, did not have the posture of her friend. And was instead unconscious, rolling through the air at blinding speeds.

Spyro took notice of this and dove for her. When he reached her, he began shaking and screaming her name. The ground was getting closer and closer. He set himself underneath her, and started slowly pulling up.

" _No time for this_ "! He screamed in his mind, as he decided to pull up hard, straining his wings. he slowed them considerably, but not enough for a smooth landing. They skidded into a grassy hill, leaving a landing strip as they did.

His eyes opened and he stood. The adrenaline rushed through his body at a million miles an hour. He shook with every step, but it felt great. They made it. Maybe a bit off their target, but it didn't matter. He looked to the sky, and Ciezan landed softly with both young ones on his back.

"Quite the landing you two had. Too bad. I really liked this hill".

Spyro laughed. "If you're so worried about the hill, why save me"?

The gryphon turned his head. "I didn't do it for you. I just thought it'd be easier to keep you alive, than to keep the children from playing with your less than three dimensional body".

"Of course you did". He said as he shoved Ciezan playfully. He looked around, seeing no sign of their thrask friend. "Hey Ciezan? Where's Ash"?

They looked skyward, the thrask was still in his sitting position. And coming in fast. When he slammed against the ground, dust shot in every direction. It then gathered and reconfigured into the proper form. When he was made whole again, he doubled over, and puked blood. Spyro ran to him but stopped when he noticed what was wrong. Ash had no more left arm, and the left side of his upper face looked to have been bitten off.

"Ash!? What happened"?! He puked more blood.

"Incomplete glyph". Said Ciezan as he stepped next to Spyro.

"What? But we defended it! There's no way it could have been disturbed"!

"Cynder used some magic from the teleportation to cast that cyclone. She said she wasn't going to use much. But that much power is... addictive. She most likely pulled more than she meant. And probably continued doing so even after it had been cast. Less magic, less stability. We would have died, if not for his sacrifice".

Spyro's eyes went wide. "So it's our fault".

"Mostly her's. But sure. Take some of the blame if it makes you feel better". Said Ciezan coldly.

Spyro was going to give the gryphon a piece of his mind, but a voice cut him off. "It was no ones fault"! Said Ash between heaves. "I chose this. It was the only way. I screwed up the incantation too much. We would have ended up hundreds of miles away. Or separated by a hundred miles. That's why I used the void. The void masters accept blood as a buffer. I just didn't expect the tax to be so high". He puked again.

"What did you lose exactly"? Asked Ciezan.

"Three organs, my left arm, and part of my face. Nothing I can't live without. Hopefully". He laughed weakly, pulled a syringe from his bandoleer, and stuck it into his shoulder. He screamed in agony as his flesh began to bubble. He screamed louder as a new arm shot forth from his shoulder. Slowly Ash climbed to his feet. His body shaking intensely. "There. ( _Heavy breathing_ ) New arm".

The two who had witnessed this were awestruck. "What the hell was in that syringe"? Asked the gryphon.

Ash spit more blood to the ground. "If I survive, I'll tell you". He walked past them. "Spyro, you can help Cynder right? I don't think I have the strength".

"Oh.. y-yeah. No problem". The thrask smiled as he continued toward the temple.

It took roughly an hour, but they made it to the temple door. After they managed to open it, a fowl stench blew past them. The temple had been abandoned for quite a while and it smelt like it. Spider webs covered almost every surface and water dripped from the ceiling.

They explored until they found a comfortable place to sleep.

The sleep lasted until just before sunrise. Spyro woke first, to a voice that echoed through the halls. He attempted to wake the others, to no avail. "Perfect. Of course they sleep like a rock". He turned his attention to the echoes. " _I wonder who that is_ ".

He walked the halls of the dragon temple. The voice grew louder. It seemed to be beckoning him. He heard his name, but was unsure whether it was directed at him or someone else.

When he made it to a large room, he saw four large dragons, and a smaller purple one.

"Now", said the white and blue one, and ice dragon, "we know you're eager to start your training. But you must understand there is only so much we can teach you. And only so much we will teach you".

"I understand, Cyril". The purple dragon shared both Spyro's appearance and voice.

"Very good. You have already awoken your ability of fire. Now it is time for Ice".

He stepped forward and time seemed to speed up. Spyro saw his twin master every element. The scene changed and he found himself outside. The red guardian was scolding the purple dragon.

"What were you thinking?! You can't steal things from the market"!

The purple dragon rolled his eyes. "But I'm the purple dragon. These peasants should be on the ground, praising me as I pass.". He cocked his head to the side, running his eyes up and down the red dragon. "In fact... so should you".

The fire dragon was taken aback. "What would bring you to say such a thing"?

"If I remember correctly I just gave you an order. Do it! Bow to me and praise my name".

"You will not speak to me in such a way. I am your teacher, and elder".

"HA! As if I'd ever consider you a teacher. My power surpasses yours a hundred fold. And I should be treated accordingly".

The red dragon sighed, growing frustrated. "I don't know what happened to you, Malefor. But I hope you break free of it. I don't want to see you go down a path you'll later come to regret". He spread his massive wings and took off. Leaving the purple dragon to himself.

"The fool"! He shouted. " _He's holding me back. They all are. They can't understand my power! I'll show them. I'll show them all"!_

A females voice from inside startled him. "Show them what exactly? That you're angry? Afraid? Insecure"?

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am the purple dra"...

He was cut off by a tail to the face. "You are nothing but a child. The color of your scales mean nothing if you have not the skill or restraint to use what powers you claim to have. You are a fool".

The purple dragon grew angrier with each word. "HOLD YOUR TONGUE THRASK"! He shot a shard of ice into the chest of she who taunted him. She fell to her knees, clutching the ice.

"Like I said... You're... a ... fool". She fell to the ground, blood pooling around her cold body.

The purple dragon grew panicked. He shook the body of the thrask that lay before him. "Hey come on! WAKE UP! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I SWEAR"! Tears formed in his eyes as he took off into the night.

Spyro blinked. the scene before him changed back to the chamber where he had first seen the five. Ash stood over the pool of water in the center.

"You saw it didn't you? The turning point. What solidified his evil. He told the guardians she attacked him. And that severed our alliance with your kind".

"He looked sad, and scared".

"He was". Ash turned around. " He carried the guilt of that moment for the rest of his life. Right up until you killed him. The elders still don't know the truth. They loved him too much. They didn't want to believe he killed out of anger. And then he ran".

Spyro looked down, saddened by the tale. "Why did I see myself"?

"No idea. Maybe it's to show you why. So you can bring it to the elders. I take it this isn't the first time something like this has happened to you".

He shook his head. "No. There was a... dream. But it was more like a nightmare. A burnt dragon said I killed him. That he didn't want to die. Do I know him"?

Ash stared into his eyes that cried for an answer. "No. It was just a dream". He walked away in silence.

Spyro looked around the room. He was sure he'd been here before, but couldn't remember. He made his way to the pool of water. As he stood over it, the liquid began to shimmer. It showed a great tree. A single name came to his mind, "The Chronicler"!

When he looked up, he was no longer in at the temple, but instead a grand library. A black and white dragon with a blue cloth draped over his back stepped from behind a large hourglass.

"Well now. It has been some time hasn't it"?

"Chronicler? How did I get here"?

"You're currently swimming in that pool of water. I brought your mind to me". He pulled a book from the wall. "This is why. Your book has been rather illegible for some time now. And to make matters worse, I haven't been able to add anything to it. I feel it is due to your thrask friend. They've always been quite the problem for me. The prophecies are nice. But they distort my sight".

Spyro read through the book. "This doesn't make sense. 'Walls forward, fruit picked. This is the last end of the beginning. Unbind the eternal'? What does that mean"?

The book lifted from in front of Spyro, and made it's way to the shelf. "I don't know. This is the speech of the seers. Only the writers can understand such nonsense. Though, we haven't been on good terms for quite a while. I need their prophecies, but they don't need me. So I have no place to ask for a translation".

"I could ask Ash".

The Chronicler shook his head. "He gave his sight and writing to bring you to the temple".

"That's right. Why would he do that? He barely knows us"?

"That's something only he can answer. But be warned, he will lead you wrongly. You must not believe everything he says. The thrask are not an angry species".

Spyro was confused. "What do you mean? Why would he be angry"?

A chime echoed through the halls and the two dragons looked to find the source. The chronicler sighed, "Well. That's all I have for you. If you need to speak further, come visit me. I'll be waiting".

Spyro's sight started to blur. "Wait! I don't remember where you are! I don't remember anything! Come back"! He awoke, raising his head from under the water. After shaking himself dry, Spyro made his way back to the chambers he came from. Voices were heard beyond the old wooden door.

He creaked it open only a crack, and listened. Nothing of interest was said.. He pushed it open the rest of the way. The group looked towards the creaky door. Cynder smiled as he stepped in.

"Well, where have you been? Not getting food without us I hope".

"Oh.. No. Just exploring".

Ciezan stood and walked to the door. "I am going to find food for us. Could I ask that one of you stay with the young ones. I'd hate to lose them in a place this large and unfamiliar".

"I'll stay". Said Ash.

"I will too". Added Spyro.

The gryphon shrugged. "So be it. Come Cynder. I'd love to see how your kind hunt".

"Likewise". They departed for the fields ripe with game outside the temple.

The young gryphons slept soundly, so deeply an explosion couldn't wake them. Spyro looked to Ash, who sat on a windowsill, starring over the plains and rolling hills.

"Hey, Ash"? He turned his head. "How are you holding up? With the whole, 'three less organs' and all"?

He shrugged. "No different. I don't exactly know what I lost. I just know I lost three organs".

"Well you also lost your ability to see and write prophecies, didn't you"?

"What's your point"?

"I'm just wondering how it must feel, to lose something you've had all your life. To give up who you are for strangers you could have very well let die".

He jumped from the windowsill. "Even though I lost something that made me unique, I don't feel as though I've truly lost anything. I rather feel as though I've shed a weight. As though I'm truly free now. I'm no longer bound by what will happen no matter what I do. And instead I can focus on what I want to make happen".

"But isn't that your culture? Won't you miss your friends and family"?

He laughed. "Of course I will. But I won't miss being treated the way I was. That's for sure".

Spyro was becoming curious. "How were you treated"?

"Like I was a hero. Like I was the legacy they would cling to when our culture was teetering on the brink of failure, and corruption. I was never seen for myself. Instead I was defined by the scars I carry. They never understood".

"What didn't they understand"? Asked Spyro as he laid down. "The pain"?

"They never understood what it was like to truly feel loss. I am now the only one who survived Cynder's onslaught against my people. And I have to say, it's hard even being near her".

"How could you think that way? That's not who she is anymore"! He said angrily.

"You don't think I know that? I understand that your past doesn't have tp define who you will be, but I saw the terror she caused first hand. I even suffered for it. Now I'm sharing a room with the very one that nearly wiped my entire species from existence. And the gryphons. Their hostility is well earned".

"But you saved her! So you can't think she's all that bad"!

"My culture defines her as our savior. Funny how our 'savior' almost killed us. Sure we weren't the nicest, but we were a hell of a lot better than to destroy a lush green world because one species 'might' be a problem".

"Where is this coming from"?

"It's not coming from anywhere. I've always felt this way". He pulled away from the window. "Do you know why I saved you? Why it wasn't someone else? It's because of you, Spyro".

The purple dragon was confused. "Because I was in trouble"?

"No. When we see, we look through time. I saw her die. By the hands of the corrupted. When I did I have to say, it was nice. But It changed. We decided it would be best if we bring our 'savior' home. A different thrask was going to get her. But he was insane to say the least. Enamored with her is the biggest understatement of time. He would have brought her back, and begged the elder to let him take her as a wife". He paced around Spyro. "And she'd say no, of course. But he was strong, and rejection from him 'goddess' would have broken him. He'd have forced her. And when he was finished, he'd throw her into the solution after killing her. Their child would survive and be praised as the perfect one".

Spyro was wide eyed by ths point. "So what happened? Why was it you and not him"?

"We are denied any rewriting of prophecies. We cannot interfere and must let it run it's course. But I couldn't let that happen. So I killed him. Hid us away and blame someone else".

Spyro hesitated to ask. "How"?

"Made a deal with the Nomads. They make us blind to the sight, and I grant them one favor. A favor from a thrask is invaluable! As so many tell us. They accepted".

"What did they want"?

"Passage. They wanted to get through the Valley of Talons. But I knew that couldn't be done. But I tried. Then they changed their minds. 'Bring us to the mainland' They said. I had a way out. Long distance teleportation. It was a good plan. But then you happened. Until I was locked away in time, I could not see you in my visions. No one could. I was going to let Cynder die. If only you weren't there. I could have ended my hatred. Given up my anger. But no. I convinced the elder to send me instead, and I saw you. Vision upon vision assaulted me. I saw this, I saw what will happen. And I wanted to kill her. I wanted to wring her neck dry. But I knew I couldn't once I saw you. It was my job to kill her, and the corrupted would be blamed. They didn't care. But now, I can't. You have to see the end of your prophecy".

"The one that doesn't end with her"?

"Exactly. Do you want to know how it ends? Why you don't end with her"?

"She dies? Or I die"?

"Ha! You wish. She finds someone else. You give up and live the rest of your life sad and alone. You become detached and kill yourself. It's too bad. She really does love you. But you just can't love her back can you? You know she isn't evil, but you can't remember what makes her so great. You think she's a monster, somewhere deep down. And you can't deny it". His words were spiteful. They built a rage inside Spyro beyond what he could understand.

"STOP"! He screamed. "I don't care what the stupid prophecy says. She isn't a monster. Even if I don't believe it, I know it's true. I may not be able to convince myself, but that won't stop me from trying! And it shouldn't stop you either! You once said that anger will give you a goal, but that goal will always be misguided and foolish. Why don't you remember that"?

He shrugged. "You're right. It is misguided. But that doesn't make it any less of a goal. You don't know what she did to my people. She should pay for every life she's ruined. Not just for me. But everyone who's been influenced by any of her actions".

"Don't you think she's suffered enough? She'll go through her entire life hearing about her past. She'll carry that guilt with her all her life. Why should she pay right now? Wouldn't you rather see her suffer in the long run"? He had no time to regret his words.

Ash went to speak, but hesitated. "I hadn't considered that. Guilt works much better than pain. It's like a poison, slowly eroding ones life force, until they wither and die. A shallow husk of their former self".

"So you aren't going to try to kill her"?

The thrask clawed at his head. "I was never going to kill her. I've wanted to, trust me. But after actually meeting her, I can see she isn't the same. She has changed but she's still the same creature that destroyed my life".

"Well her life was destroyed first. If you want to hate anyone, hate Malefor. It's his fault she ruined your life. Don't blame her for his evil. It's not fair".

Ash swallowed. "I can't forgive her, but I can try to direct my anger towards the one actually responsible. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right".

"If you've felt this way the entire time, you've done an amazing job at hiding it. Well, until now".

Ash laughed. "I suppose. You aren't going to tell her I planned on killing her before this, will you"?

Spyro shrugged. "I don't know, I might need a favor in return. I have heard a favor from a thrask is invaluable".

Sighing, he accepted. "Fine. You've twisted my arm. But we're doing a blood bind. And should I mention you haven't completed your last promise"?

"What? I helped the clan. I almost died helping them to boot".

"I guess you did help around. Even if it was only two days. Alright. We bind each other. You know the words"?

"I think I' heard them enough to get it".

"Alright then". He pulled a dagger from his back, and pierced his and Spyro's palm. They shook hands and spoke the words of binding. After it was done, Ash added to the subject. "I almost forgot that you don't know the words of breaking".

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "What's breaking"?

"If one party fails to complete their end of the contract, then the other speaks the words of breaking. If they're telling the truth, the words will kill that who had not completed their end. In this case I'm the only one bound. But I could take you with me if any previous contracts remain unfinished".

"Sounds... great. I guess. What are they"?

"You'd start by saying the name of the one who failed to complete their end. The thrask found a way around this by never having a name associated with them. But it's been decided that my name is Ash. So you would say; Ash, you are bound by blood, broken is your word, and now broken are you. May others learn from your dishonesty".

"And that kills you"?

"Only if I actually failed to complete my part of the deal. It's a favor, so you can ask anything of me. Desmios asked me to bring his children and their guardian to Warfang. And I did, well, am. Now I'm no longer in debt to him. He could have just asked without calling the favor. But I guess when you're basically threatened by time itself, you do anything to get what you want".

"Yeah, that entire day was pretty crazy. Do you have any ideas as to why the nomad was after Vesh and Takkye"?

"Well", He looked towards the sleeping gryphons. "I really don't. Maybe as a buffer for passage? An incentive to let them through the Valley of Talons. And he might seem scary, but Desmios has a soft spot for his clan. Especially his family. That's why Ciezan is their guardian".

"What's so special about him? Are they family"?

Ash laughed. "Not even close. What makes him special, is his fighting. We would occasionally have tournaments. And low and behold, Ciezan won. A lot".

Spyro was a bit surprised. "I didn't think he was that good. He held his own sure. But I didn't notice anything special about his fighting".

"That's what gets you. You'd never expect him to be able to fight the way he does. That stance he uses is deadly. If you ever happen to fight him, don't underestimate him". He looked over toward the window, two figures were heading in his direction. "It looks like they're back. We should meet up with them". He locked eyes with the purple dragon and spoke sternly. "And say Nothing... about our previous conversation".

Spyro nodded, and looked toward the gryphons. "Should we wake up Vesh and Takkye"? Ash gestured a yes and they bent down to the young ones, waking them gently.

When they managed to wake them, Vesh and Takkye were as energetic as ever. Laughing and playing all the way to the entrance of the temple.

Cynder and Ciezan were laughing and telling jokes with a deer corpse and three rabbits trailing beside them.

"Really? I'm amazed that you got away with that"! Said Cynder laughing her way through the sentence.

Ciezan raised his hand. "I swear it's true. You can ask anyone. Well, don't ask Desmios. He doesn't know it was me".

She shoved him playfully, smiling. "That's terrible! Out of everyone he should be the first to know"!

Ciezan shrugged and turned his attention to familiar voices screaming his name. "Ciezan"! Said the young gryphons in unison as they embraced him warmly. "Did you get what you wanted"?

"We did, yes. This should be enough. Are you hungry"?

Vesh stood on her hind legs and sucked her stomach in. "I'm this hungry"!

Ciezan laughed and poked her tummy. She giggled and fell onto her back. "Well we can't have that now, can we"? He turned his head toward Spyro. "Could you start a fire for us"?

"Sure". He said, looking over the gryphon and dragoness noticing how much they changed. The purple dragon walked to a brazier, filled it with wood from a small pile they built up beside it, and the flames came to life with an exhale.

Ciezan and Cynder brought the game over. The gryphon used his talon to skin the animals, and Cynder severed limbs and cut chunks of meat with her tail blade. they laid a metal grate over the flames, and rested the meat onto it.

"So", started Spyro, "you two seemed to have hit it off".

Cynder smiled widely. "I know! Isn't it weird? I thought maybe we wouldn't get along what with my past, but once we managed to move past that, we found out we have so much in common. We like the same food, have similar senses of humor, and both love learning about each other's culture".

"That's great"! Said Spyro, forcing a smile.

"I bet you two would get along great. When you have a chance, talk to him. And ask him to tell you about the ink stain. It's really great".

"I'll uh... I'll do that. Definitely". Another forced smile.

Once the meat had cooked, they each ate their fill.

Ash stood, stretching the stiffness from his bones and muscles. "We should get going. We have a long journey ahead of us".

The rest of the group agreed, and set on the path to Warfang, and reunion with their friends.


	7. Forgetting My Place

Forgetting Who You Are

Chapter 7

And so they traveled, day turned to night, and they stopped to make camp within the swampland's.

The night was humid, making sleep difficult to find. Te fire they had made crackled, and illuminated only a small circle. Each took turns guarding the rest. Cynder had offered to take first watch. Afterward was Ciezan.

When the dragoness woke the gryphon, she did so gently, trying to keep from disturbing the others.

Ciezan's eyes opened, the light of the flames blinding him momentarily. When his eyes adjusted, he stood. With a few blinks, the sleep left him. He smiled to Cynder. "My turn already"?

"Sadly yes. As much as I'd love to let you sleep, I need some myself. Just look on the bright side". She gestured beyond a rock. "The water is beautiful. Not to mention warm. And you could use a bath".

She chuckled as he acted offended. "Well I never! I'll have you know that I smell fine. I only hint at garbage".

She rolled her eyes. "Well then, go be garbage behind that rock. I would like to sleep in peace". She turned and patted him on the cheek with her tail blade as she walked away.

He made is way to the stream behind the rock. Steam rose from the surface, and fireflies danced across the lily pads. Ciezan floated across the surface on his back, gazing at he stars above. "Not much guarding from here. Sure is peaceful".

A voice across the stream and a few feet into the swamp startled him. He swam silently to the edge, and crept onto land. Staying low to the ground, he snuck his way to the voice. It was quiet, but sounded like a conversation.

Ciezan heard the words clearly before he saw the owner. "I know. But how does it happen like this? Maybe that's not the problem. But what if it is"?

The gryphon stepped from behind the brush. "What are you doing"?

A startled Ash spun around and held a hand to his chest. "You scared me"!

Ciezan looked around. "Who were you talking to"?

Ash shrugged and stammered over his words. "I-I-I don't uh... know what you mean. I'm obviously alone". He looked around. "See, just uh.. just me. Just thinking out loud".

He wasn't convinced. "Conversations with yourself"? Ash nodded. "Whatever. You should be sleeping. Your shift is next".

The thrask chuckled nervously. "You're right! I should.. uh.. should go sleep. I'll do that now. Thanks Cie".

Ash moved past him as he grew more confused. The gryphon spoke under his breathe. "Cie? Since when does he call me Cie"?

As the sun chased away the moon, the group roused from their sleep. Tired eyes hung low, and sore bodies swayed heavy. The hard, swampy ground did not make for a comfortable bed.

Within the hours of light, they had managed to find food and water. The distance covered was significant for walking. With half of the group flightless, the skies taunted them with it's vastness.

Hours turned to days, days turned to nights, and the cycle began anew. It wasn't until they reached a waterfall that glistened in the light of the moon, that Cynder grew more and more excited.

"OHH! Spyro look! It's Twilight Falls! We're so close now! Aren't you excited"?! She smiled widely, barely able to contain herself as she looked over the forest below.

"Of course I am"! Spyro's words were powered by forced energy.

"Who are you most excited to see"? She asked, looking back at him.

He fought his mind frantically for a name, then it came to him. A name spoken in the vision at the temple. "Cyril"! He kept his composure. Much to his surprise.

Cynder raised an eyebrow. "Cyril? Really? But he's so arrogant. And he just goes on about his ancestors. That's who you miss the most"?

He nodded frantically. "Well, that may be true, but you have to admire his skill and abilities".

"I.. guess so. It's still kind of weird. Last I remember seeing you having an actual conversation with him, he was scolding you for ice that wasn't cold enough".

"Well he was right! It could have been colder, haha! What are we waiting for? I bet they're really eager to see us"! A bead of sweat rolled down his face.

Cynder looked at him a bit longer, then looked over the forest again. "You're probably right. We should move now". As she lifted off the ground to glide to the forest floor, and hand wrapped itself around her tail, stopping her and pulling her to the ground. She stared back in anger at Ash.

"The forest is dangerous. Especially at night. We would be best off making camp up here".

She pulled away and raised her voice. "But we're SO close! We can make by daybreak if we go now"!

Ash pointed to Vesh and Takkye, exhausted and on the verge of collapsing. "We would be fine, but what about them? The danger down there is well rested, unlike us. I know I would not be able to stop an attack. Could you"?

She was going to object, but looked back to the gryphons, whose eyes hung heavy with sleep. She shook her head, admitting defeat. "Smart choice. Now let's make camp".

The sun rose on the group as they traveled. Cynder had made sure to wake everyone up early so they could get to Warfang as soon as possible. For the rest of the journey through the valley of Avalar, she told everyone what she was going to do after meeting everyone. "A nice hot bath".

The walls of Warfang were a sight to behold. From the ground they seemed to almost reach the sky.

As the band approached the gates, the heavy doors swung open, revealing a bustling city full of dragons of all colors, and moles. As they stood there, the eyes of the city fell onto them. Silence was the welcome they had received.

The six of them walked through the crowd that dispersed, creating a path to the center building, the grand hall.

As they walked, the eyes of the city grew unnerving. "Why are they looking at us like that? Haven't they ever seen heroes before"? Asked Cynder, looking between the the group.

"There sure are a lot of dragons here. More than I would have thought". Said Ciezan, pulling Vesh and Takkye closer and tucking them under his wings. "I just hope we're well received. The gryphons, thrask and dragons have had a rough past. Thanks to Malefor".

The sea of eyes followed them no matter which way they went. Leading them toward the main hall.

At the doors to the stone building, stood a mole. She had a smile on her face and a warmth about her. "It's so nice to meet you! I must say, I never thought I would meet the saviors of the world. Not many do. But I guess that's all changed now hasn't it? Well no point in keeping them waiting. They'll be so happy to see you after all this time. Follow me". She led them to a large room, covered from floor to ceiling with books. A large circular table sat in the center. Around it sat three large dragons. The elders. Spyro, Cynder and the mole were the only ones allowed entrance at the moment.

"Guardians"? Asked the mole as she approached.

The ice dragon sighed. "Yes yes what is it? We are very bu"...

When they turned to face those who had disturbed them, their eyes went wide. "Spyro? Cynder"? Asked Cyril in disbelief. Smiles grew and tears flooded their eyes in joy and disbelief. They rushed to the young dragons so they could embrace them, one at a time.

Spyro didn't know what to say, Cynder on the other hand, "It's great to see you too"!

As the elders pulled away, they wiped their eyes. "You don't know what your return means to us"! Volteer laughed. "You don't seem to have aged a day"!

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. "What do you mean? We were only gone, what, a few weeks"?

The guardians exchanged glances. "Is that how long you think it's been"?

"What do you mean, Volteer? How long have we been gone"? Asked Cynder, a mild panic in her voice.

The electric dragon sighed. "Terrador"?

"Almost half a century".

Cynder's body shook, her eyes widened and she began breathing heavily. "Th-that's impossible! There's no way we were gone for fifty years! Tell me you're joking"!

Cyril looked down. "I'm sorry. But it's true. We had lost hope of you ever returning. And yet here you are"! He looked beyond them, towards the door. "Where's Ignitus? Is he hiding from us"? He looked to the two before him and saw their sadness. "Oh no. May I ask what happened"?

Cynder's eyes shed tears. "He sacrificed himself so we could make it to Malefor. He's gone".

The guardians shared looks of sadness between them. Volteer walked to, and wrapped a wing around the dragoness to console her.

Once their eyes had dried, Terrador spoke in a reassuring voice. "We will hold a remembrance ceremony for him. This time we have conformation. It can be done with a clear conscious".

Spyro spoke up, "Wait, What do you mean 'This time'? Are you saying you already had one"?

Terrador nodded. "Yes. For all three of you. We didn't know. We waited five years before we even considered the thought. It wasn't until a decade after your departure did we hold them. I hope you aren't upset".

Cynder smiled through her tears, happy they were honored. "Of course not. Why would we be? It's nice knowing we weren't forgotten in our time away. I'm sorry we kept you waiting". She stared into the eyes of each dragon elder, but her gaze was pulled towards the door, as someone entered loudly.

Ash pushed past the guards that crowded around the doorway. As he stepped in, the guardians got between him, and Spyro and Cynder.

Cyril spoke in a condescending tone. "I see a thrask managed to crawl it's way out of it's hole. What are you doing here? Your kind is forbidden to come to this city on counts of attempted murder".

Ash crossed his arms. "No warm welcome from an ice dragon, huh? Can't say I'm surprised. You've always been pretty hot headed. Kind of ironic".

"I asked you a question".

"Yes you did. But a question deserves an answer. And seeing as how I'm not going to give you one, really defeats the purpose of even asking, doesn't it"?

Spyro squeezed between the elders. "Ash, what are you doing? Answer the question".

"I don't know. I don't feel like I'm being given the respect I deserve. I want to see the ice dragon bow to me".

"How dare you"! Shouted Cyril, appalled. "You come into our home, speak to us in such a manner, and expect to be treated with respect? I should kill you here".

The two young dragons now stood between the thrask and guardians. "Cyril, Stop"! Ordered Cynder.

"Yeah," added Spyro, "don't do anything rash! He's the one who got us here. Without him, we'd most likely be dead".

The three stopped, questioning Spyro's words. "Truly? You managed to befriend one of the thrask"? Asked Volteer.

"Not exactly". Started Spyro, "He befriended us. He found us in an abandoned city and saved me from these creatures.. And then he brought us to his home, and healed us there".

"How did he heal you"? Asked Cyril a tone of worry hung on his words.

"Well... it was a pool of... grey liquid. Thick like mud". Spyro looked to each of the guardians. "Why? What's so important about it"?

"That's forbidden magic. It changes you. Body and mind". Terrador looked toward Ash, who stood arrogantly in front of them.

"Change how exactly"? Inquired Spyro, worried he might have been affected by the solution.

"Horrible deformity, an insatiable bloodlust. A plague known as ".

Cyril was to the point of steaming. "Why would you continue to use something that dangerous? On one of ours no less! You have no place here. We made clear of that many years ago".

"Oh really"? Asked Ash, sounding sure of himself. "Well from what I remember, you nearly wiped my species from this world".

"We made our peace with you! It was you who ended that friendship! It was her! She's to blame". Cyril's word were shaking by the end.

Ash stepped forward again. "Do you really believe that? Are you so ignorant to the truth? So guilt ridden, that you have to constantly remind yourself that it wasn't your fault"? He chuckled. "Not the kind of guardians I'd want for my people. From what I know, Ignitus fought Malefor's claims of victimhood, but you didn't want to accept the fact that it might have been his fault. Ha. I bet you're happy he's dead".

"Cyril, think about what you're doing". Said the electric dragon.

"I know what I'm doing".

The ice dragon snapped. He shot a spear of ice at the thrask, who swatted it out of the air with ease. "Weak"! He taunted. "Look how you react to anger! I guess we know where Malefor got his temper".

Cyril lashed out again, launching more and more spears at the thrask, who either stepped to the side, or swatted them away.

When he did retaliate with his own magic, he raised his hand into the air, "All things fall to earth". And brought it down to his side. Cyril was forced to the ground with an overwhelming amount of force. He yelped as the ground cracked beneath him and his new found weight.

"Yield. Lizard". Cyril tried fighting the force, But in his old age he had no strength to fight, and so he gave up. Closing his eyes and admitting defeat. Ash released his grip. "It's nice to see you've learnt your place".

The other two elders came to his side and helped him to his feet. "What were you thinking attacking him like that"? Asked Terrador.

"I-I-I don't know what came over me. I just... lost control". He looked to Ash, who had turned and was walking away. "What did you do to me"!?

After he had left, Cyril composed himself. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's not like a guardian to show weakness in front of his students".

"You're not weak". Reassured Spyro. "Nobody could predict his magic. Whatever element it was".

"It wasn't an element". A voice came from the door. Ciezan walked toward them, Vesh and Takkye in tow. "It was a law of nature. Gravity. Very old magic".

Volteer gasped. "A Gryphon"! he said excitedly. "I never thought I'd see the day! It was my construal that your kind had gone extinct long ago. This is astounding"! He looked to the young ones, who hid behind Ciezan. "And you have little ones! Oh this is fantastic! Astonishing! Stupendous"! He looked Ciezan over. Grabbing at his feathers, opening his beak and observed his wings.

Once the yellow dragon's curiosity had been sated, he stepped away from Ciezan, and returned to his position next to the other two. "You must let me examine you more exhaustively later".

The gryphon smiled awkwardly. "We'll see if I have the time. I hope I don't".

Terrador cleared his throat, gathering the eyes of those present. "Why is it I've never heard of this, gravity magic"?

"Exclusivity. Only the strongest and bravest of the thrask are allowed to learn it's properties. He is by no means the strongest or bravest, but he bears the marks of his goddess. And that makes him worthy. According to his kind at least".

Volteer grew even more excited. "Oh what I would give to study the properties of his capabilities! Do you believe he'd give me the chance"?

"Now's not the time, Volteer". Said Cyril, annoyed. "We can worry about him later. Right now we have a ceremony to plan. And afterwards a celebration to throw in honor of Spyro and Cynder's return".

"Isn't it a bit early for a celebration"? Asked Cynder.

Terrador's booming voice caught her attention. "We've waited nearly fifty years for your return. I don't think it's too early for a party".

"I'm just thinking about Ignitus. We can't mourn and then forget about it with a party".

"If we know Ignitus, he'd want you to have fun. Remember him in happy memories, and not mourn over his sacrifice". Cyril smiled as Cynder found comfort in his words. "Now then, would you like to see your rooms"?

"Of course we would. Lead the way".


	8. Forgetting My Family

**Forgetting** **Who You Are**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

As they walked the halls, the guardians told them of the improvements to the city that had been made since they left. The biggest change being electricity and steam. With the combination of the two, new defenses had been created, more effective ways of lighting the city at night, and more accessibility for those either disabled or flightless.

Another improvement was the medicine. What could kill hundreds of thousands before, merely caused a cough or mild nausea. It wasn't anywhere as effective as the thrask method, but it came without the abundant side effects.

Spyro, Cynder and Ciezan shared different rooms. The rooms were rather far from everything, especially since they weren't expected. But they were fairly sizable.

They came to an old wooden door, beaten and battered as though the building itself hated the tree from which it was carved. "This will be your room Cynder. Be mindful of the door. We haven't had the chance to change it in a while".

As the creaky oak swung open, the circular room appeared before them. It wasn't large, but by no means tiny. Against the wall just opposite the doorway, lay a bedframe with a wool mattress, and featherbed on top, below linen sheets and a bright red blanket. Next to it was a small table with a low power lamp. A window with wood shutters was to the right. A light on the ceiling had a large wire going out the door and to the left. It connected to a steam engine on a lower floor.

"It's not much, but it's all we have at the moment". Cyril turned to the purple dragon. "Now for you, Spyro". They followed the ice, electric and earth dragons down a flight of stairs just next to Cynders room. It lead to a long, wide hallway, lit by the dim lights. They walked the hallway until they were stopped at a large ebony door decorated with symbols of fire.

"The only room we have left will be given to the gryphons. It is fairly large, and should accommodate the three of them well. Which means you will be staying with us. In the elder chambers. This is the room Ignitus used during his stay in Warfang".

The door flew open silently, and revealed a large, and fire oriented color scheme. Orange, yellow and red were the primary hues. A bed fit for a very large dragon was against the far wall. It's frame was carved to look burnt. And elegant, bright orange canopy hung from the ceiling over the bed, and a golden flame symbol was stitched into the center of the drapes. There was also a sunken seating area filled with pillows of various colors.

The room was lit by a large brazier in the center. Against the right wall was a desk, with quills of all sizes, scrolls and inkwells. At the desk sat a red and gold dragon, near Spyro and Cynder's age.

The young dragon looked up from their writings, and looked surprised to see the three guardians in the doorway. "Oh, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador! If I would have known you were coming I would have cleaned up a bit". They hoped off the stool where they had been sitting.

Terrador stepped in. "Do not worry. That isn't what's important right now".

"I'm sorry, I haven't finished the writings yet! I know I'm late, but I just need one more day! They'll be done by tomorrow I swear".

The earth dragon chuckled. "That's not what we're here for".

Cocking his head, "Then what are you here for"?

"You are going to have a guest sharing the room with you". He stepped to the side to reveal Spyro, who gave an awkward smile.

The red dragons eyes went wide. "You're.. You're... You're Spyro! The purple dragon! You saved the world"!

Spyro laughed. "Well, I-I did what I could. You know? As uh.. as one does. Their best. Yep".

"You didn't just try your best, you saved the world! This is awesome"!

Cyril looked to the red dragon. "Ahem".

"Sorry". Turning to Spyro, clearing his throat, and bowing in respect, "It's an honor to meet you. My name is Flame. I am to be the next fire guardian".

"It's very nice to meet you, Flame. I'd introduce myself, but you seem to know me already".

Rising from his bow, "Yeah, maybe not the best first impression for the future fire guardian, huh"?

"Well I wouldn't say that. At least I know we're gonna be friends".

Flame smiled widely and Cynder squeezed through the door. His eyes went wide again as he saw her. He glanced to Cyril quickly, who's gaze said 'No' sternly. Composing himself, Flame bowed in respect. "Cynder, it's an honor to meet you".

She eyed him over. Checking for anything amiss. "So you're going to replace Ignitus"?

"Of course not". He said defensively. "I'm going to continue the honor of fire guardian. Just as what will happen with all other elements".

"But you're so young".

Flame smiled. "Well thank you, but I'm actually nearing my fifth decade. And from the paintings I've seen, you two haven't aged a day".

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. "What paintings"? She asked.

After leading them down a few hallways, they arrived at a large door with a message carved into the stone above it. It read; Hall of Heroes, May everyone Aspire to Their Bravery.

Inside the hall of heroes was an uncountable number of paintings. Ranging from the old Kings, to the new guardians. At the center of the room sat a portrait of four individuals. It had Cynder sitting on the left, Spyro sitting on the right, Ignitus standing behind them. And a golden dragonfly perched on Spyro's horn.

Spyro knew this dragonfly. He knew it had significance to his past. On a plaque just below the painting were words. "Ignitus, Cynder, Spyro and Sparx. Forever Remembered as Heroes.

"Sparx". He said quietly. He looked to the guardians. "Where is Sparx"?

They shook their heads. "I'm sorry Spyro, he passed nearly eight years ago". Tears formed in their eyes as they saw the purple dragon hold back his sadness and anger.

"That's not fair. I promised him I'd come back. And I failed him"! The sadness broke through, and tears fell from his eyes.

Volteer stepped closer. "Spyro we"...

"I DON'T CARE! It wasn't supposed to end like this. We were supposed to be friends forever. I left and he died. I'm a terrible person". He fought his tears, trying to regain control.

He felt a warm embrace. One he had not felt for a long time. He knew who it was, and he let it out. " _Ignitus_ ".

Spyro found himself in the fire guardians room, laying on the soft bed, the rays of light passing through the window. Flame was looking through the desk. Scrolls pilling on top. He pulled out a last scroll and looked to the purple dragon.

"Well hello. Sleep well"?

"Yeah. What are you doing"?

Flame picked up the scrolls to the beds and plopped in front of Spyro. "Looking for these. That desk is a mess. I gotta clean it up".

Inspecting one of the scrolls, it was addressed to Spyro. "What are they? And why are they addressed to me"?

"Well", started Flame as he sat next to Spyro on the bed. "after the remembrance ceremony for you Cynder and Ignitus, Sparx went back to the swamp. But he kept writing you. The guardians promised they'd keep them safe just in case you ever returned. And now you're here, so you can read them".

"He wrote me"?

"Everyday". He picked through the pile. "Sadly we couldn't save them all. We had a pretty crazy fire. My fault, I'll admit it. But We lost a good chunk of them. This is all we have now".

Spyro looked to Flame. "Thank you. It may not be everything, but it's far from nothing".

Flame smiled. "I'm glad I can help give you some closure". He stood and made his way to the door. "I'll let you read them. Give you the time and all. If you need me I'll be training with Volteer. Won't that be fun". The last phrase was muffled as the door closed behind him.

Spyro looked through the scrolls until he found the earliest one. It read; _Hey Spyro! I made it home and mom and dad were really happy to see me. When they asked about you... well... they didn't take it too well. Mom hasn't stopped crying for an hour now. Missing you buddy._

He picked up the next scroll. _So today was moms birthday! The whole swamp came to visit. When we sat down though, she looked around a bit confused. And she asked me where you were before she realized... you know. It took a while to get her to calm down. It's not the same without you. Come home soon._

_I find myself telling a joke and looking around for you. You're never there though. I just want to hear you laugh once more._

_Mom called me Spyro today. Which is weird since I'm not purple or fat! I'm sorry about all those times I teased you. I wish I could have told you._

_Hey man, long time no talk! I'm sorry about that. You'll be glad to know I met somebody! She's awesome. Her name is Jada. I really wish you could meet her. Maybe you will!_

_She said yes! I'm getting married! When I was asked who my best man would be I said your name by accident. Then... well you know. I know you'd be the best man though. You've always been mine._

_It's weird you know? I'm still not used to blowing out the candles on my own. I don't think I want to do it again. It's just too painful._

_Hey Spyro, it's Jada. Sparx really needs you. Most of the time he just stays in bed. But we have great news. Sparx is gonna be a dad. Now we just have to pick a name. Come see your nephew. Please._

_So I heard Jada told you. But she didn't tell you what we named him. We named him Spyro. Named after the best brother, and my best friend. Love ya. Come home soon._

_So uh.. mom and dads funeral was today. I know you were there. I could feel it. Little Spyro is growing up so fast. I've been telling him about our adventures. It's getting harder and harder. I've still got so many. But I don't think I can tell them anymore. I'm sorry._

_I think this is the last time I'm gonna write you. It's getting too painful to think about. I want you to know I love you. I will never stop loving you. You were and still are, the best friend, brother, and hero I've ever met. If you're still alive, I want you to be happy. Tell Cynder I'm sorry. For everything. She's really perfect for you. Sincerely yours, Sparx. Love you man. Forever._

As Spyro read the last note, he couldn't stop his sadness, his guilt, or his pain. He wasn't ready for today. He didn't want any more sadness. So he didn't leave. He stayed in bed, wrapped in the memories of his brother. Longing for the chance to see him again. Just once.


	9. Forgetting Why I'm Envious

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

As the sun danced just above the horizon, Flame stepped into the fire guardians chambers. He saw the purple dragon lying on the bed, clutching the scrolls. "So this is where you've been? Everyone's been worried about you".

Spyro stayed silent, his eyes staring for a thousand yards. Flame sighed. "You can't stay here forever. Hating yourself doesn't do any good. Have you even eaten today"?

"I'm not hungry". The purple dragon spoke without emotion.

"Well you have to eat something. How can you give a speech if your stomach keeps rumbling"?

Spyro raised his head. "What speech"?

"For the remembrance ceremony. I came to get you. Then tomorrow is a day of rest and mourning. And later tomorrow night we're celebrating your return. So get up"!

Spyro laid his head back down. "I'm not going. I don't need to feel worse than I already do".

Flame sighed as he walked to the desk. He turned one of the inkwells and a secret drawer popped open. From it he pulled a scroll sealed by wax. He brought it to Spyro, who stared at the seal. "Is this.. a dragonfly"?

"Yep. This is the absolute last message Sparx ever wrote. He delivered to us personally. And specified to give it to you and only you. If you want to read it, go ahead".

Slowly, Spyro broke the seal, and unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Spyro,_

_I've come to terms with the fact that you've most likely died. If by some miracle you haven't, by the time you read this I will have. I know you, and I know you'll blame yourself for not coming back. I miss you, but I understand the risk you took saving the world. I was ready to hear the worst. I didn't want to, but I knew it was always possible. I write this to ask you a favor. Promise me that you won't blame yourself. Be happy. If you can't do it for me, do it for you. Do it for everyone who cares about you._

_I wish you the best._

_Sincerely yours, Sparx the Dragonfly._

Spyro lowered the scroll. He handed it to Flame, who looked worried. "Are you alright"?

The purple dragon nodded. "I am now. Thank you".

Flame smiled and placed the last note into the secret drawer. "No problem! Now let's get ready for the ceremony. You smell terrible".

Spyro laughed. "You're one to talk! Race you there"! He exclaimed as he bolted out the door.

"Don't think you'll win that easy"! The red drake chased him playfully.

As they ran out the door, they failed to notice the two figures watching them through the window, from the rooftops across the way. The one on the left bore a mask without features. To the right was Ash, who shook his head. "You can't do that"! He exclaimed to the one next to him.

"Oh come now. We know what would have happened if we didn't intervene. We did no harm".

"No harm?! You directly meddled with a prophecy. I don't even know why I told you about it".

Ash's friend put an arm around the thrask. "We tell because we trust. And we couldn't just let him kill himself. How can we enjoy his sadness if he isn't around to be sad"?

Ash pushed him away. "Forcing emotions through words is beyond forbidden magic. It's less acceptable than even necromancy. Think about that".

The masked stranger stood proud. "Something more shunned than necromancy? Now that is interesting. We thought the memory tampering was bad but, I guess we've outdone ourselves yet again". The thrask glared at his friend. "Oh come on, it's not like Ash can do it. Which means he has nothing to worry about".

Ash leaned into him menacingly. "Because of you, I have no way of being sure of what will happen".

"Is that so bad? Where's the fun in knowing everything? Sometimes one has to just let go. Let their mind escape. Go crazy. A little insanity never hurt anyone". He gestured to the entirety of the city. "Besides, we know where he is. Not too many places a purple dragon can hide them self. Especially one with his reputation".

Behind them came a shout. Moles had managed to get onto the roof armed with black powder rifles. "There he is! Get him"! A group of five took aim and fired.

Ash forced the bullets down with a wave of his hand. His friend spoke in a disappointed voice. "What trouble we've caused. Oh well. Guess we'll talk later. Goodbye, Ash". He shoved the thrask from the roof.

The masked individual walked toward the group of moles, who didn't seem to take notice of his presence. Ash reached an arm out as he fell. "Koma! NO! STOP"! His friend did not listen, and continued toward the five.

The moles raised the rifles again as Ash closed his eyes. The guns did not go off. What was heard instead was the gruesome snapping of bones and tearing of flesh. Ash tore through an awning on his way down, slowing his descent enough to stand up unscathed.

Ash knew what he needed to do. He had to undo what his friend had changed. By any means necessary right now.

* * *

He managed to find his way to the bath house, and forced his way inside. Ash went through the rooms until he found Spyro and Flame relaxing in the sauna.

They looked up as he forced his way through the thin door. "Ash? What are you doing here"? Asked the purple dragon confused.

The thrask reached forward and forced Spyro through the wooden bench upon which he was laying with a kick. Spyro's lungs quickly lost all air, and he began wheezing.

Flame took no time to attack. He launched a volley of flames toward Ash, who did not take kindly to his interruption. As the thrask turned to him, a familiar figure stood in the doorway.

"Tsk tsk. Why do you have to destroy everything we change. So the prophecy isn't viable, who cares? Things change, and we have to accept that". He pointed to the wheezing purple dragon. "We are going to change it this time. Understand"? Ash didn't respond, and instead stared at Koma angrily. "Very good. I knew I could train you given enough time". He drew a circle in the air and pointed to the upper left inside the circle. "Forward is this way". A blinding light emanated from the circle, and everything changed.

Ash was back to just outside the bath house, breathing heavily. Koma stood behind him, a smile concealed by his mask. "Now let's control ourself".

Ash nodded, and stepped into the bath house calmly. He found the two dragons were in a pool of hot water and not the sauna. He stood in the doorway, breathing erratically. His bandages weren't as well fitted, and his burnt tail hung free.

Spyro and Flame looked to him, surprised at who they saw. The purple dragon rose from the water and strode onto the marble floor. "Ash? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the thing with Cyril".

Ash continued to breath erratically, staring into Spyro's eyes. He stopped in an instant and cocked his head. "Hey, Spyro! Long time no see".

The purple dragon's jaw hung open. "Ash... are you okay? You don't seem like yourself".

The thrask shrugged. "I feel fine. Why? Was I doing something weird"?

Flame came out of the water. "Weird doesn't come close. I'm talking breathing like you ran ten miles without taking a breather".

"That does sound weird. Anyway, I came by to apologize. So are you ready to go to the ceremony"?

The two looked at each other. "Well", started Flame, "we were going to hit the sauna first. Then leave".

Ash shook his head. "Oh come one. You don't need to use a sauna. Let's go". Before they could argue, the thrask grabbed a horn on their head and dragged them out the door.

He let them walk themselves by the time he made it out of the bath house. "Okay fire dragon, lead us to the ceremony"! He exclaimed, standing at attention.

Flame huffed. "You could have at least let us dry off first. There's nothing worse then water in your scales".

"I'm sure you'll dry off eventually".

Flame rolled his eyes. "Let's just go". He lead the way through the glowing city. The water that clung to them made the cool night air even colder.

They turned a corner into a courtyard. In the center, under a cherry blossom tree, sat the rest of the group. Around the tree, were three stone statues. Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder forever captured in marble.

As they got to the tree, Cyril glared angrily at Ash, who spoke just loud enough for the ice dragon to hear him. "I'm sorry for what I did".

Cyril turned his head away to Spyro and Cynder. "Now that we're all here, we can begin". He cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to remember Ignitus. Trusted guardian, mentor and friend to us all"...

The guardians each took turns telling their fondest memories. Spyro listened intently, piecing together what he would say through their memories. When his turn to talk did come, he stepped up nervously.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, and breathed deeply. "I have many fond memories of Ignitus. When he taught me to truly master fire. He would help me make sense of things". Images flashed through his mind, the burned dragon forced it's way to the front of his mind. _"I didn't want to die. You killed me, Spyro. It was all your fault"._ Spyro felt a grief start to fill him. "And he did not die in vain". Looking forward, a new determination filled his eyes. "He was more than a mentor, guardian and friend to me. He was more like a father. Someone you trust no matter what, and would do anything for. I'm thankful for all he has done for everyone. He truly was a hero".

The audience smiled as Spyro went back next to Flame and Ash. Cynder spoke next, recounting her times in the temple, and how much Ignitus made it feel like a home. She told of the journey in great detail. as she stood there, filling Spyro's memory, he felt something. A twitch in the back of his head, a skip in his heart.

When Cynder was done speaking however, it drifted away. She took back her spot next to Ciezan, who congratulated her on her recounting. She laughed playfully.

Another feeling filled Spyro's heart. This one wasn't warm however. It felt.. cold. Hateful. "I'm not jealous of him.. am I"? He wondered.

Volteer shook his mind from it's concentration. "Now then, since we have all spoken, it is time for us to express our final prayers. The light of tomorrow is for rest and mourning. The later hours will consist of a celebration in accolade of Spyro and Cynder's return. So sleep well. It will most likely be quite a long night".

As everyone else dispersed, Cynder stood at the statues, admiring the time it must have taken to get it so realistic. Spyro joined her, laughing as he looked over hers. "What's so funny"? She asked joyfully.

"It looks nothing like you".

"Oh really? Why's that"?

"It"... Spyro started, but was cut off by a different voice.

"Doesn't do your beauty justice". The gryphon walked from behind the statue, eyeing over every detail.

Cynder blushed. "Ciezan, that's so sweet".

"Well it's true". He looked down the street, a tavern was bustling with activity. "Before we turn in," He looked back to Cynder. "would you want to grab a drink"?

Cynder thought it over. "I could go for something hard, sure".

Ciezan turned to Spyro next. "What about you, Spyro"?

"Oh.. um... I-I'm good. Kinda tired actually! Think I'll just head to bed. Get ready for tomorrow, you know"? He forced a smile.

Ciezan shrugged. "Suit yourself. Let's get going".

"Bye Spyro! Sleep well"! Said Cynder as she ran down the street with Ciezan.

"You too". He said quietly, looking to the ground and letting his wings drag across the ground as he walked.

When he did make it to his room, where Flame sat at the desk, writing something down the purple dragon walked to the bed, and plopped onto the soft mattress. "I know that look. What's wrong"? Questioned the red dragon.

Spyro sighed. "I think Cynder's falling in love with Ciezan".

Flame set down his quill, and walked over to the purple dragon. "I think you might be jumping to conclusions just a little. Don't you"?

"Not really. He asked if she wanted a drink and she said yes".

Flame laughed. "So? I've gone for drinks with a lot of females. It doesn't mean I love them". Spyro's mood didn't change. "Look, one drink doesn't mean she loves him. Neither does ten drinks. They're doing something everyone does. So don't get worked up over it. Okay"?

Spyro nodded. "Yeah. yeah you're right". He raised his head, a smile on his lips. "I'm sure it's nothing. Thanks Flame".

"Don't mention it. It's what I'm here for". They shared a laugh.

They stayed up talking for a bit, until their eyes just wouldn't stay open. When they did finally decide to call it a night, Flame flicked of the lights, and laid down next to Spyro. "We really need a second bed". Stated the purple dragon. "No offense".

Flame chuckled. "Yeah, I'd hate to have to sleep next to your sweaty ass all my life".

Spyro shoved him playfully. "You're lucky I'm tired. Goodnight, Flame".

"Goodnight". They closed their eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

In his dreams, Spyro saw Cynder and Ciezan, wrapped in eachothers embrace. They turned to him and smiled. "Sorry Spyro". Said Cynder. "You blew it. But don't worry.. I found an amazing replacement". She brought her mouth to Ciezan's. When they parted, a string of saliva ran between them.

Spyro awoke, not because of the dream, but instead to a noise. It was coming from outside. He walked to the door, and walked up the stairs, following the increasingly rapid noise. It sounded vaguely like grunting. As he found himself at Cynder's door. Spyro cracked it open, only to witness a horrid scene taking place before him.

Ciezan was perched atop Cynder under the red blanket, thrusting his body forward and back. Grunting all the while she moaned his name constantly. Ciezan increased his speed. She let out one final roar. "Oh.. Ciezan.. I-I'M C"...

Spyro shot up and fell out of bed, breathing heavily. He looked around frantically. The moon was still high in the night sky, and he could hear the tavern patrons just across the way. He bolted to his feet and dove out the window, hoping he wasn't too late.


	10. Forgetting Moderation

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

As Spyro set down just outside the tavern, he saw Cynder and Ciezan through a window, seated at a table, laughing and drinking merrily. He walked throught the open door and made his way to their table.

The tavern was rather nice. Stone walls and solid wood furniture with cushions. Various hunting trophies clung to the walls. From stags, to mighty fish, the collection was no small feat. The tavern itself was sectioned into two main ares, one was a dinning hall, and connected to it was a lounge area, filled with cushions and various dragons.

His attention was pulled by a black arm waving back and forth. Cynder was ushering him toward her. "I thought you were going to bed? What happened"?

"Couldn't sleep is all. So I decided I'd see if that drink offer was still open".

Ciezan raised his tankard and slid down the bench. He patted the open seat beside him. "Of course! Sit down. Grab a drink".

The purple dragon slid next to the gryphon, who put an arm around him. "Isn't thish grape? Tree friends out for drinksh"? He and Cynder shared a drunken laugh.

"How much have you two had to drink"?

"Not enough my friend. Not enough". He finished his drink and waved down a blue dragoness. "Can I get another"?

She nodded. "Of course". Looking between Spyro and Cynder, "Would either of you like something"?

Cynder raised her mug and nodded. Spyro smiled. "I don't really know what I'd like".

Ciezan laughed, cutting in. "Give him a High Striker! He's no push over"!

"Very good. I'll be right back with your drinks".

Spyro looked to Ciezan, "What's in a High Striker"?

Cynder laughed, finishing her drink. "It's whiskey and honey. It's pretty tough".

"That sounds... nice". Spyro looked to their tankards. "So what are you drinking"?

The gryphon tilted his empty tank over the table. A look of disappointment washed over his face when he saw nothing come out. "Nothing right now. I should order another"!

"You already did feather head"! Laughed Cynder. "He's drinking mead. I am too, but mine's maple mead. Sho it's better".

The blue dragoness came by, and handed new tankards to everyone. She took the empties and walked away. Spyro took a sip of his drink, and felt a burning trace it's way to his stomach. He coughed and gagged.

His friends laughed as he hacked. "That's terrible"! He coughed again. "Who would drink this? It's actually painful"! Looking to his friends and seeing their expressions, he couldn't help but join in with them.

They spent an hour drinking and laughing. Spyro had just finished his first drink in that time. At some point Ciezan had passed out, head on the table, snoring softly. The purple dragon looked to Cynder, who sat across from him with milky eyes, and warm cheeks.

"Cynder"? She looked to him, smiling. "I was wondering. About the party tomorrow".

"What ish Shpyro? She asked, leaning in attentively.

Spyro took a deep breathe, "Would you like to go together? Like a... date"?

Cynder blushed through her already reddened cheeks. She smiled and laid a claw on his. "I'd luf to".

A wave of happiness came over the purple dragon as he heard those words. "R-really? Awesome"!

"But", Spyro's anxiety grew, scared of her next words. "Ciezan already aksed me. I'm sorry".

His world shattered. And he felt his nightmares might become a reality. So he jumped from his seat. "I'm sorry. I should go".

Looking down, Cynder saw the mass amounts of tankards they had emptied. "Yeah. Thash a god idea. I'll take Ciezan home".

As she said those words, Spyro stopped dead in his tracks. Thinking back to his dream, Spyro was fast to turn tail and run back to the table. "Why don't I do that"?! She gave him a confused look. "You aren't in the most sober state of mind, right? And we have a busy day tomorrow! So why don't you go get rested, and I'll take him home". The purple dragon smiled nervously.

She shrugged. "If you want, go ahead. You know where hish room is, righ"?

He nodded. " _Crap_. Of course. I've been there before".

"Okay. Have fun". She stumbled off the bench and out of the tavern.

Spyro sighed as he looked over his new job. " _I hate him so much right now_ ". The purple dragon woke the gryphon, helped him from the bench, and kept him from falling on his face as they made their way to bed.

But not before having to pay for what they drank. He tried to wake up Ciezan, but he only woke up long enough to try and get another drink. The purple dragon mumbled hateful words about the gryphon as he payed with what gold had been given to him by the guardians. _"I was gonna buy Cynder something nice with this too"._

* * *

After a few wrong turns, and much drunk babbling, Spyro managed to find the gryphons room. He pushed the door open, and inside lay three beds, two of which occupied. He did not dare turn on the light, and instead let the moon mark his path.

He did manage to lay the large bird in bed. But as he pulled the covers over Ciezan's body, the gryphon pulled Spyro onto the bed.

Spyro yelped silently as the gryphon embraced him. He began to whisper. "Ciezan. Ciezan let me go! I need to get back to my room".

The gryphon restrained him further. "But mine is sho cold. I need shomeone to help me keep it warm". Thankfully, the slurred speech was quiet.

As Spyro struggled to get free, he felt the gryphons hot, alcohol laced breath as he whispered. "I love you". It was accompanied by the slick, wet touch of the gryphons tongue against Spyro's cheek. The feeling of which made the purple dragon shutter. Mere moments after however, Ciezan's head fell to the bed and his body went limp.

Once he felt his grip loosen, Spyro scrambled from the bed and bolted out the door to his own room.

* * *

As Spyro approached his door, he noticed that a light emanated from the other side. _"I didn't turn the light on, right"?_ He pushed the door open, and saw Flame sitting at the desk, a quill going back and forth on a piece of paper. A look of disgust came over his face as he sniffed the air.

Flame turned his head to Spyro's direction. "What's that smell? Did you make out with a keg of alcohol"? He laid down the quill and covered his nose. "I think I'm inhaling more than the legal limit. How much did you drink"?

"It wasn't me". The purple dragon walked to a basin of water, and scrubbed himself down. "It was Ciezan".

Flame's eyes widened. "You made out with Ciezan"?

"NO"! He snapped. "I helped him into bed and he kind of.. tried to make out". He finished scrubbing his scales of the residual saliva. Not that it helped the smell much. "At least I think he was trying to. It was mostly him licking my face".

"Why would you help him into bed? It's not like he's your responsibility".

"It was either I help him, or Cynder does. And if he licked me, I don't want to know what he'd try with a drunk dragoness".

Flame raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care? What they do alone isn't your problem".

"I don't care. It's wrong". A hateful tone hung on his words.

"What do you mean"?

Spyro rolled his eyes and threw his arms upward.. "Them! He's a gryphon and she's a dragon! They shouldn't be together. It's wrong"!

Flame glared at him disapprovingly. "It isn't fair to say that they can't be together just because they aren't the same species. Everyone is entitled to love".

"How isn't it fair? I'm sure that if you asked others about this they'd say the same as me. I have never heard of an interspecies couple in my life. That show's that I'm obviously not alone in this".

The red drake sighed, went to his desk, and pulled out a book marked 'Third Era', and turned to a page that depicted a mighty yellow dragon with red underbelly. He handed the book to Spyro who looked it over intently. "This is the Fifth king of the Dragon Realms; Xan-Teehl-Oum. During his time as king, he was rather.. promiscuous. He single-handedly made all manner of relations outside of marriage acceptable. But was never sated by any number of dragons. So", Flame pulled another book from his desk, this one titled 'The Kings Mate', and turned to a page depicting a gryphoness wearing ornate jewelry, "he looked for more exotic options. You can guess he made a trip to the gryphon tribes". He turned the page to one depicting the king laying a gryphon while surrounded by onlookers. "He liked what he found. Obviously. So he took a gryphon for a mate". Flame turned to the next page, that had the king and a gryphon forehead to forehead, staring into eachother's eyes. "It's rumored that when his mate died, he took any number of new ones, both female and male. But we have no proof of that".

Spyro shook his head. "That was, how long ago? Obviously it didn't catch on".

Flame laughed. "Oh, it caught on". Once again he pulled out another book. This one titled 'The Hybrid King'. The cover depicted a gryphon dragon hybrid. It's head was that of a gryphon, and body was that of a yellow dragon with a red underbelly. Spyro stared at the creature in disbelief.

"Is that"? Flame nodded. "So dragons and gryphons can have children together"?

Flame turned to another page with a thrask leaning over the king and his mate. "Not on their own, no. At some point in history, the thrask could create life from the seeds that bring it forward. The magic of old is a scary thing". He flipped through the book until it fell upon a beautiful gold crown, set with gems of all colors. "Being the only heir to the throne, the hybrid bore the crown. But was hated and disgraced as a ruler. Just for being different". The final page showed the hybrid, hanging with their wings severed, surrounded by a crowd of cheering dragons. "And they were killed. Forgotten as the sixth king. Instead that title was given to Kahn-Ich-Baal. Who reinforced the idea that interspecies relations were a sin against the dragon Gods. And anyone found to be in current, or past relationships with any not a dragon, were maimed, crippled, or killed. Brutally might I add". He pulled out another book, 'The Great Hunt'. The cover depicted a gryphon being beaten brutally by various dragons.

Spyro closed the book before Flame had time to open it all the way. "I get it, Flame. Maybe it isn't wrong morally, but how I feel about it won't change because some king said it's okay. And right now I don't want any more history lessons. I also don't feel any better knowing that with a just a little help, they could end up having a child. So thank you, but I'm going to bed now".

He turned away from the red drake, who looked as though he had been told some bad new. "But I have a whole ten more eras to get through! What about the 700 year war? Or Rise of the Peace Keepers? And how could you not want to hear about the Desecration following the Crowning of the Elders in the Tenth era? This is our history"!

"Well I'm living in the present. And presently, I'm tired and maybe a bit drunker than I'd like. So can we please just go to bed"?

Flame opened his mouth, but refrained from saying anything else. His wings drooped and head fell low. "Okay". The red drake flicked off the light, and crawled into the bed next to Spyro. He did manage to perked up though. "But tomorrow I'm telling you all about the seventh era. It's really awesome"!

"Goodnight Flame". Spyro said, mildly irritated.

"Goodnight, Spyro".

They closed their eyes, drifting into the world of dreams. Ready to take on whatever comes with the next day.


	11. Forgetting What Was, Is, And Will Be

**Forgetting who you are**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The warm rays of morning light spread across the world, shimmering off the fresh morning dew. The eyes of a certain black dragoness struggled to open. Her head throbbed and eyes strained at the light. "I'm never drinking again". She swore. Like all those before her, this is a promise she would not keep.

As she rose from her bed, head pounding, regret flowing. She heard her stomach rumble through the nausea. "I Don't think I could hold anything down". As her stomach rumbled again, she gave in to her hunger, and strode from her room, to the dinning hall.

The dinning hall was rather empty. Only a few tables had anyone sitting at them. One table did catch her eye. The one with the spot of purple and red. They were laughing with a plate of food in front of them. another friend at the end of the table, covered in loose bandages, revealing a few patches of his burnt hide.

Spyro turned his head when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. "Well good morning. Sleep well"? He asked, ushering her to sit.

"Better than being awake. That's for sure". She clutched her head, rubbed her eyes. "How am I gonna party tonight"?

"You'll fine a way. I'm hure of it". Said Flame, a mouth full of meat making his words hard to understand. He swallowed what he had chewed and spoke again. "Besides, you'll have friends there to pressure you into drinking. It'll be easy". He stuffed a sausage between his teeth.

Cynder looked to her thrask friend. "Good morning Ash. How was your night"?

He shrugged. "There was less kissing involved, but I had fun regardless".

Cynder raised an eyebrow. "Less kissing? What do you mean"? He pointed to Spyro, who glared at him angrily. "Ooohh. Did you meet someone special last night, Spyro"?

"If by special, you mean Ciezan's drunk self, then yes. Very special".

Cynder's jaw dropped. "Ciezan"!?

Spyro shook his head and waved his arms. "No no no! Not like that! I was helping him into bed, and he kind of"..

"Kind of"...? She pushed.

"Well he sort of"... Spyro stammered.

"Sort of what"? She pushed again.

"Ciezan tried to slide his tongue down Spyro's throat". Cut in Ash, getting another glare from his friend.

"Why would he do that"? Questioned Cynder, looking between the three around her. "What happened last night"?

As Spyro was going to speak, Ash cut in yet again. "Let me tell you".

"No". Stated the purple dragon. "Knowing you, you'd blow everything out of proportion".

"Pleeeeaaase"? Begged Ash, placing his hands together and staring into Spyro's eyes.

Spyro sighed. "Fine. Just keep it honest".

"Yes! I promise to be as honest as possible". He cleared his throat. "As Spyro held the gryphon, he could not help but notice how tense his big, toned muscles had become". Spyro dropped his head to the table. "He almost regretted having to let go, but knew it was the right thing to do. He could not let his desires step between him and his duties as the dragon of prophecy". Spyro slammed his head against the table again. "As he helped Ciezan into bed, Spyro happened to notice how empty it seemed. He knew this was his chance. So he 'fell' in next to the gryphon, arms wrapped tightly around his luxurious mane of feathers, soft as the silk they lay upon".

"Okay"! Interrupted Spyro. "I think we've heard enough. I don't need a dramatic reading of something I told you one time. There was no embracing. I helped him into bed, he pulled me next to him, and he thought I was someone else! I got away before it went any farther, okay"?!

"I don't know.. I like my version more".

"Yeah, I bet you would".

Ash glared from behind his loose bandages. "If you're suggesting what I think you are, I'd recommend you stop before you regret it".

Spyro rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm 'soooo scared'. The last thing I want to hear is you mocking me by giving a dramatic reading of how I screwed someone".

"That's enough you two". Ordered Cynder. "If Spyro isn't comfortable with how you tell it, then you should stop".

Ash crossed his arms. "Well I pride myself in my stories. And I was hoping to share the art with you all".

"As much as I 'loved' Ash's story time, I don't want to hear the rest. In case you didn't notice, we are trying to eat". He looked to Flame, who's cheeks were filled with food.

"I'm fi wi it".

The thrask threw his hands up. "He's fine with it, see? Can I finish the story"? He said, a smile on his face.

Spyro stood from the table. "If you're going to, I'm not staying". He walked away in a huff.

Cynder watched him as he left. "

As she turned her head toward Spyro, Flame and Ash shared a glance between each other. "Maybe he's just stressed. A lot has happened and a lot more surely will. It's probably nothing to worry about". Reassured Flame.

"Maybe".. She sounded worried.

"Whatever it is, we shouldn't pry". Said Ash, gesturing to Spyro's empty seat. "But what you can do is sit down and eat. You must be hungry after all the fun last night. Even if you are nauseous, it should help".

* * *

Spyro turned his head to see Cynder finally sit. As the purple dragon rounded the corner, he walked right into someone on their way to eat. Spyro jumped back. "I'm sor.. . Oh. Hey Ciezan". He smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah... hey". A nervous laugh escaped his beak. "How are you doing? Not too hung over"?

Spyro shook his head. "Nope. I'm... uh.. I'm good. How are you holding up"?

"I've been better". Vesh and Takkye ran from behind Ciezan to the scent of food.

Spyro turned as they rounded the corner. "Pretty hungry, aren't they"? He turned back to Ciezan, who wore a very serious face.

"Can we talk? About what happened"?

Spyro sighed. "I was kinda hoping to avoid that".

"I thought so, but we can't pretend it didn't happen".

"I don't know. I've done a pretty good job at forgetting it. Ash did make it worse though".

"Overly dramatic"? Spyro nodded. "How far did he go"?

"He made it to, 'Luxurious mane of feathers, soft as the silk they lay upon'. But I stopped him before he managed to go any farther".

Ciezan chuckled. "I bet he would have if you let him. Really makes you wonder how often he thinks of that stuff".

A smile ran across Spyro's face. "Yeah. I told him that. Didn't go over well with him".

"Really? He normally welcomes the chance to get into an insult war".

"I can believe that"! A laugh was shared between the two before an awkward silence took over. "Well, I'm gonna go. I'll see you at the party, okay"?

As Spyro stepped to the side to pass him, Ciezan extended an arm, blocking his path. "Look, I want to say I'm sorry for the whole... trying to make out with you. And that I'm thankful you haven't let it get between our friendship. Well, not that much anyway".

Spyro made no eye contact as he nodded. "Don't worry about it".

Ciezan smiled warmly as their eyes met for a split second. "Well", he said as he looked away, "I'm gonna get some food. Make sure Vesh and Takkye haven't destroyed anything. And thank you. For not making it that big of a problem". The gryphon lowered his arm, and walked on.

As he rounded the corner, Spyro spoke up. "Hey, Ciezan"?

The gryphon turned back and peaked around the wall. "Yeah"?

Spyro scratched the back of his head. "If it wasn't me last night, how... ah.. how far do you think you would have gone"?

The gryphon's eyes went wide, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Well"...

A voice behind him stopped his words in their tracks. "Ciezan"! Exclaimed Cynder. "I was wondering what was taking you so long". She hugged him as he turned around. "Come eat. You must be starving".

Ciezan looked back down the hallway. At the far end he saw a purple tail round the corner. "Of course. Let's eat". He smiled and together they tread to join the rest of their friends.

Spyro found himself wondering the streets of Warfang, looking at the dragons as they lived their life like every other day. He walked past the library, school and market, until he reached the staircase that lead to the top of the wall. As he walked upward into the sky, Spyro would occasionally look out over the city. Spots of red, green, blue and a myriad of others graced his purple eyes.

It wasn't until he reached the top did he look out over the valley. A sea of green laid before him. Dotted by trees, flowers and animals.

An image flashed before his eyes. It was one of a vast army, attacking the city. "Malefor". He said quietly.

In the distance he made out a shape, rushing across the horizon. It was an immense metal beast, running across a steel track.

As Spyro attempted to make out more detail, one of the patrolling moles spoke from beside him. "Dat's a train. New ting we came up wit. Useful".

The purple dragon looked to the mole, questions flooding his mind. "What does it do"?

"Delivers tings. Like food and water. Stuff dat don't fly well. Lot's o' times dey bring us moles from city to city".

Spyro looked out over the wall again. "There are other cities"?

The mole rolled his eyes. "You daft? Or as no one told you bout dem"? Spyro shrugged. "Yes dere are oder cities. Asling, Dedania and Yiorwitch are da big ones. Warfang's da capitol dough. Dere are da towns between dem all. Between Warfang and Asling dere are two towns, witout da cheetah village. Dere is Goldcrest, it's a gold mine. Den dere's Bullmar, fishing mostly.. Dey also give da best fighters, so we keep 'em supplied".

"What about the others"? Questioned Spyro.

"Oi, I ain't a tourist guide! You want 'o know, go find 'em yourself". The mole stomped away, spitting insults as he did.

Spyro watched the train as it disappeared behind a line of trees. _"Maybe one day I will"._

He turned back the way he came. Only this time, he stopped at the market. It was various rows of many stalls. Basic, but a market nonetheless. He walked past the stalls selling food, the ones selling weapons and the ones selling toys. It wasn't until a crystal ball rolled into his ankle did he stop. It wasn't like any crystal Spyro had seen before. It appeared to hold the night sky inside itself. A pink and beige dragoness that looked around his age ran out out from behind her stall to grab the orb, which Spyro held for her safely.

"Oh thank you"! She exclaimed gratefully. "These are not cheap. I'd hate to lose it". She took the crystal ball and placed it in a brass stand.

"Why do you need a fancy glass egg"? Asked Spyro, looking it over and touching it.

She swiped it from the stand, and polished it with a silk cloth. "It isn't a 'fancy glass egg'. It's a scrying stone". She looked into it, mesmerized by it's flawless polish. "And it let's me see your destiny OOooOOooh"! She said, trying to be spooky. She looked the purple dragon over. "Not that you'd need your destiny told, oh mighty purple dragon". She placed the stone back on it's stand. "Unless you want me to. Never know what you might learn". She smiled widely and fluttered her eyes, trying to look cute.

Spyro shook his head. "No thanks. The last thing I want is more to worry about". He began walking away.

"I'll do it for free"! She pushed, really trying to sell her fortune telling.

Spyro rolled his eyes. _"What's the worst that could happen"?_ He turned. "Alright. Tell me my destiny".

"Yippee"! She yelled ecstatically, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up to her stall. "Would you believe it if I told you you were my first customer of the day? Well not really customer. Considering I'm doing this for free". She bent down under the counter that stood between them.

He nodded as he looked around her stall. "You don't say". It was in fair condition. Old wooden boards painted a dark purple, and stars stuck to the cloth awning that hung over the customer.

She popped her head up and placed an old book next to her scyring stone. She also brought out some incense and a few candles. She tilted a candle to Spyro. "Could you light that for me"?

He spat a tiny ember. After the candle had caught fire, she used it to light the others. She held up a stick of incense. "And this too". He complied, and she let the incense burn in a small dish next to the scrying stone. "Thanks. It's a lot easier to see your destiny when you light it. Now we let that burn for a little".

Spyro looked around. "And what do we while that's happening"?

"You tell me about yourself. You okay with that"? He nodded. "Great! Okay, I already know your name. You are kind famous after all. So let's get started with the first question; what is your favorite color"?

"Red"?

"You don't sound very sure of your answer. Any particular reason behind that"? Spyro thought for an excuse. "Hey". He looked to her. "If it happens to be a bit personal, don't worry. I never tell a soul. That's my business motto"! She gestured to the rotten wood plank of a sign that hung above her stall.

Spyro looked to the sign. "The Future You"? He looked back to her. "Not very clear on what you're offering, don't you think"?

She waved his comment aside. "I'm the one asking the questions around here. So next question. You ready"? He nodded again. "Who do you consider the most important in you life? Is or isn't alive is irrelevant".

Spyro opened his mouth to say Cynder's name, but he hesitated. "Sparx. My brother".

"That's so sweet. Next question will be a bit more personal. You okay with that"? He nodded again. "You are the most cooperative customer I've ever had. If it wasn't already I'd make this free". She shook her mind back on track. "Anyway. What do you regret most"?

Spyro considered many things, but he managed to settle on one. "Not returning the feelings of someone who loved me".

She nodded. "Most honest answer I've got so far. It's good that you said that, next question will be about your romantic life. That okay"? He nodded slowly. "Alright". She took a breath. "Have you ever 'been' with someone? Romantically"?

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Like a date"?

"I'm gonna take that as a no".

Spyro clicked and he understood what she meant. "Why would you need to know that"?

She shrugged. "Oh I already know". She pointed to her crystal ball. "The scrying stone sees all, knows all". She pinched the incense ashes from the bowl, and placed them on the stone. They melted into the rock, which began glowing a vibrant purple. She stared into it deeply. "Having some memory issues I see. Never fun". She squinted. "Oooh, lot's of jealousy. Fueling your desires? Possibly. Unsure since you can't really tell if you love her or not. And is that.. Ooohh, no wonder she fell for him. Tall, strong, good with children the whole package! Not to mention how badly you blew it".

"Lot's of help with my destiny happening here".

"Fine fine. I'm not getting paid, at least let me pry a little". She shook her head clear, then went back to the orb. "Let' see... Weird. Weirder. Eww"!She turned her head. "What the hell kind of baths do you take"?

"Don't judge me. They saved my life". He defended himself quickly.

"Well sorry". She said sarcastically. "That's what was, let's see what is".

"When are you going to get to what will be"? Asked Spyro impatiently.

"I didn't realize I was interrupting your moping and feeling bad about yourself. Can I continue"? The purple dragon sighed and nodded. "Thank you. Now I see you are pretty jealous of Ciezan, but you're confused as to why. Why do you think Cynder isn't right for him? And don't give me the whole, 'She's a dragon, he's a gryphon' garbage. You already used that one on Flame".

The purple dragon looked at her, unsure of how to answer. "I don't know. I guess it just seemed like destiny. The last two dragons our age. Continue the dragon species. But now".. he looked to the passing dragons and sighed. "I feel useless. She didn't even fall for a dragon. She fell for a gryphon. It feels like adding insult to injury".

"Do you think that constantly being told you two were meant to be had an impact on your decision"?

He shook his head. "I don't know, maybe? It doesn't help that I can't remember anything about her. Or even about me. I don't know whether I actually did love her".

She looked into the stone yet again. "It also seems you've had some rather... 'vivid' dreams about them. This seems to be what sparked your jealousy. But the confusion doesn't seem to have started until... Later that exact night. I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about".

He nodded. "I think so, yeah. How does he feel about it"?

She looked at Spyro, and tilted her head. "Who's destiny am I telling here? Yours. So don't go asking about others. Remember the motto"? She pointed to the sign. "Now I'm gonna get out of present, too sad. Especially the letters". She wiped a tear from her eye, and stared into the stone one last time. "Alright I see... Wait what"?

Spyro looked into the orb. "What do you see"?

"It's a... it's a wall. There's something on it. 'Walls forward, fruit picked. This is the last end of the beginning. Unbind the eternal'. That's quite the prophecy". She looked to him. "Made friends with the thrask I see".

"Yeah. What's wrong with that"?

"Nothing. Except for the fact that they cloud my vision. And if I can't see your future, I can't tell you your destiny".

"So this was pretty much pointless"?

"Not pointless". She exclaimed, smiling. "I learned a lot about you. And I think we could be good friends". The scrying stone flashed purple, her eyes darted to it, then back to Spyro, a smile wrapped around her face. "As much as I'd love to go to the party with you, we both know you just want to get Cynder jealous".

"I wasn't going to ask you"! He said defensively.

The pink dragoness laughed. "I know you weren't. But you wanted too. That's why I brought it up"! She laughed more as Spyro frowned. She wiped a tear from her eye as she composed herself. "Woo". She looked at his frowning face. "Oh don't give me that look. Feeling sorry for yourself won't bring back your self confidence". She pointed to a stone building a few streets over. "If you want to make her jealous, you can do so for just a few hundred gold".

"I'm not paying someone to go to a party with me. I'm not desperate".

"Okay. I guess you can have fun alone. There are a lot of lonely dragons in this city, and I'm sure with the color of your scales, you'll be able to find someone to go with". She picked up the stone, and placed it into a bag that she strapped to her back. "Now that I've done my part, how about you take me to the council of elders"? She fluttered her eyes.

"What happened to free"?

"Silly dragon. Nothing in this world is ever truly free".

"Why do you need to go there? Why can't you go alone"?

"Well, no ones allowed in the templeary. Get it? Temporary temple? Anyway, no ones allowed inside unless they're either invited by the guardians, or accompanied by someone with free reign to come and go. You've seen how capable I am, and hopefully a good word from the purple dragon could bring me on the council as the seer". She padded her bag. "Without the thrask to act as a prophesier, the elders are running blind. Maybe I can open their eyes".

"I'm your only hope for meeting the guardians"? She nodded. "Why can't you request an audience"?

"You think I haven't? I've requested more than I can count. I stopped last year. Kinda hoping one of them would stumble across my stall". She sighed and hung her head low. "But it's in the ass end of the market. The only thing anyone goes to the ass end to get is a piece of ass".

Spyro sighed. "If it means that much to you... I'll take you to the guardians".

Her head shot up, a smile so wide it looked unnatural. She squealed loudly. Causing Spyro to cover one ear with a wing. "Thank you thank you thank you! You don't understand how much this means to me"! She hugged Spyro tightly. As she let go, she noticed Spyro was blushing. "Stop that. I already said no. You really are terrible around females. Now let's go"! She ran down the markets path to the street. Spyro ran after her, but never managed to keep up.

* * *

As he arrived at the templeary, he was breathing heavily. Her breathing however was as calm as it had always been. "You... run... fast". He wheezed.

"Maybe you just run slow". She gestured to the door. More specifically the guards outside of it. "Well, go work your magic".

"Can't I...catch...my breath...first"?

"No time for that"! She got behind him, and pushed him toward the door. He took over after a few feet.

"She's with me". He said to the guard, who nodded in acknowledgement. They walked through the door, and into the great foyer.


	12. Forgetting The Elements

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

As they strode the halls toward the council room, the dragoness sparked conversation between the two of them. "I'm Ember by the way".

Spyro smiled. "I was beginning to wonder that. You already know who I am. And probably all my friends too".

"Most likely. Well, except your thrask friend. Mysterious people they are. Did you know those baths they have change them the more they use them"?

Spyro was curious. "Change them how"?

"You've already seen what it does to them. The 'Nomad' as they call it. Really is just a thrask corrupted by the old magic".

Spyro stopped walking. "The corrupted are thrask"?

Ember nodded. "Yep. The healing goop awakens power buried deep inside. Like time magic. You know what that's like mister 'dragon time'. I'm kinda jealous that the purple dragon can control all four elements AND time. All you gotta learn is light, gravity and convexity, and Bam! You got them all".

"I could learn gravity magic"?

"Well so far you remember fire and kind of dragon time. So maybe talk to the guardians about that and relearn before you try something new. After I'm done that is. It shouldn't take long".

Spyro thought through about what was said as they reached the council room. Inside Volteer, Cyril and Terrador snored the song of sleep. Spyro crept up to Volteer quietly. He pushed him gently. "Hey huh, Volteer? Wake up". He turned to Ember. "I don't think they're gonna wake up".

"Oh we'll see about that". she leapt onto the large table in the center of the room, pulled out her scrying stone, and uttered a few words. "Emit loud noise". It began to glow a bright orange, and an unbearably loud bell chime rang through the room.

The guardians stood at blinding speeds, looking around only to have their gaze land on Spyro and Ember.. "Spyro?! What's wrong?! What was that noise?! He asked in a panic.

"Calm down you three. It was just Ember. She wanted to talk with you".

Ember held her head high as their eyes fell upon her. "Hello guardians, I am Ember, and I requested an audience with you. Spyro merely made certain that I made it to you safely".

The guardians looked to Spyro, stern eyes glaring him down. They turned their attention back to Ember and smiled. "Alright. Since you're here and there is no danger, what have you brought for us young one"?

"Well, I Ember, offer you a service guaranteed to keep your future bright and organized". She reached into her bag. "I give you".. She held the scrying stone up, at which the guardians stared in awe. "The future"!

"Is that... a scrying stone"? Asked Volteer, amazed by it's brilliance.

"It is indeed! And it holds the ability to see the past, present and future. And my ability to read what sight it gives is unmatched! Just ask Spyro. I learned a lot of him in mere minutes"!

They looked to the purple dragon, "More than I'd have liked. That's for sure".

"And how did you manage to acquire such a stone"? Questioned Cyril, unconvinced of it's authenticity.

"My sources must remain secret for their own protection, but I guarantee you it is genuine".

"And what would you have us do with it"? Asked Volteer, looking it over vigorously.

She pulled it from their gaze, and held it behind her back. "You would do nothing. I would see and tell you of what is to come".

Terrador chuckled. "Why should we choose you over all other 'fortune tellers'? You aren't the first to ask for this position".

She smirked. "Oh I know. And I also know that I am the only one to have a scrying stone. The only one to own an item that can tell the future with absolute certainty. No card tricks or guessing. The only to offer the truth".

The guardians exchanged glances, convinced by her pitch, but not on the legitimacy of her stone. "We would need a demonstration first. To see if it truly is a scrying stone".

"But of course". She pulled the candles, incense, bowl and brass stand from her bag, and set everything up the way it had been at her stall. She held a candle to the guardians. "Who wants to light this for me"? They looked confused. "Just cast an element on it. It'll light no matter what you do".

Volteer nudged Cyril, and Terrador shoved him forward. Cyril looked back to them, angry. They merely smiled and pointed to Ember, who held the candle patiently. He blew an ice crystal onto the wick, which lit with a beautiful blue flame. She used it to light the other candles. Next was the incense, which brought forth blue ash.

"Normally I'd ask you questions, but I don't think that it's very necessary for such a short reading. I am just demonstrating what I can do, right"?

"Yes. And if we find that you are adequate, we will consider conscripting you into our council as seer". Volteer stated.

"Ah yes, the title of seer. It seems many thrask have shared this title as well".

"That's fairly common knowledge".

"It is! But what about the one Malefor killed? That's a pretty big secret. So big even I didn't know it. Well, until now that is". She picked up the ashes in the bowl, and placed them onto the stone. They melted into it, and it began glowing a vibrant blue. She looked into the stone, fixating her eyes on one spot. "After it tells me a secret, I can continue the reading. Until it does, it hasn't pulled everything from your memory".

"My.. memory"? Asked Cyril, nervously.

"Awww, you're not worried are you"? She teased.

"Of course not! I have no secrets worth hiding"! Insisted the ice dragon.

As she stared into the stone, her eyes widened and a smile spread across her lips. "Then what's with you taking part in a production of Night of Stars"? She waved upward at the stone, and it showed Cyril singing a line of the musical in a skin tight, bright blue outfit with frilly accents on the shoulders, winds, head and ankles. "Never took you for an Ice Prince kind of guy".

"Alright I've seen enough"! Exclaimed Cyril. "You've made your point. You can use your stone. But it is in no way accurate".

Terrador came to his side. "Oh come now, even you can't deny that was you. So you were a little... different. It's nothing to be embarrassed about". He struggled to keep a straight face. "She has quite the gift. And one that could benefit us indefinitely".

"As much as I hate being made a fool... Even I can't deny her abilities". He looked to Ember, who stood straight and proper. "As leader of the dragon elders, I Cyril, grant you the title of seer. A room for you will be made available here. May you use what gift you have to further benefit all of us".

Ember jumped in joy. Thanking them beyond necessity and hugging each of the guardians. "I'm gonna go pack my things and bring them back here right away"! She began putting away what she had brought.

"Not just yet young one". Said Volteer. "We require time to clear a room for you. Pack your things tomorrow. After the party".

Still rushed with energy, Ember agreed with Volteer with a nod. "Now then", started Cyril, "we have many things to oversee for the celebration tonight. So go enjoy the rest of this beautiful day. If there is anything urgent, you have free reign to come and go as you please. So do not hesitate to ask us".

"Thank you, master Cyril. But I don't think I'll have need to ask for your aid today". She looked to Spyro, who was examining a large vase. "But if I remember correctly, Spyro had something urgent to ask of you".

He spun around, knocking into the table and rocking the vase. It fell to the floor with a crash. Spyro gritted his teeth as he looked at the shattered pottery. "Sorry about that". He said sheepishly.

"Forget about it". Cyril said with a sigh. "Now what is it you wanted to tell us"?

He looked to Ember, whose eyes darted between him and the guardians. "Well", he choked out, "I've had some trouble recently with my elements. And was wondering if I could get a quick refresher on using them? I manage fire fine. It's just the others".

"But of course"! Exclaimed Volteer. "What kind of guardians would we be if we couldn't aid the purple dragon with his elements? Not very good, that's for sure"!

"You seem to forget our schedule, Volteer. We are very busy today".

"Come on, Cyril. Aren't you just a little anxious sitting around here all day, devoted to study? Wouldn't you enjoy the thrill of a good sparring match? I know I would. And Volteer's definitely excited".

Ember jumped in. "Besides, you didn't look very busy when Spyro and I arrived. Unless you were dreaming up new ideas for party games".

"Alright. You may have a point. Maybe I do need to relax. Okay Spyro, meet us in the training yard. We'll see if we can't get the last three elements out of you".

As the guardians stepped out of the council hall, Spyro found himself walking out at Embers side. "Why did you do that"?

"You weren't going to. And don't tell me you would have. Sees all knows all. Remember? Now get going. I'll meet you at the training yard when I'm done packing. Have fun"! She darted down the opposite corridor, leaving Spyro to walk alone.

A breeze rushed past from behind him, and he spun around to be greeted by an empty hallway. _"Now I'm imagining things"_. He turned back around, and found himself nose to nose with Ash, a wicked smile on his face. Spyro reared up on his hind legs, and fell to his back.

"Whatchya doin"? He asked childishly.

Spyro clutched his chest. "Having a heart attack! Why do you do that"?

Ash straightened his posture. "The same reason anyone does anything. It's fun". He turned his head. "No". He turned back and gave a smile.

"Okaaaayy. What are you doing here"? He asked as he stood slowly.

"Just come to watch you train. One can only handle so much, 'relationship'. And trust me, those two have it down to physically sickening".

"How did you know I was going to train"?

"Let's not worry about that. We need something to do".

Spyro looked behind the thrask. "We"?

Ash shook his head. "Me.. I. I need something to do. Now let's go"! He grabbed the drake by his horn, and dragged him outside.

The training yard wasn't as impressive as Spyro had first thought it would be. It was a bed of sand inside a stone rectangle. Straw dummies sat in a corner, charred and worn. The guardians stood in the sand, awaiting Spyro's arrival.

"I'm just gonna watch from here. You have fun".

Spyro stepped into the sun warmed sand. Terrador stepped forward as the others left the sand pit. "Alright Spyro, let's see if we can't get your earth element first. Are you ready"?

"As I'll ever be". Spyro got into a fighting stance, staying low to the ground.

"First things first, I want you to relax".

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we going to fight"?

Terrador chuckled. "I don't think that will be necessary. If it does become necessary, then we'll deal with it as it comes up. But first, I want to see if we can't get it out of you through meditation". Spyro got out of his fighting stance. "Now close your eyes". He did. "Now feel the earth. Feel the sand under your scales. Feel it shift and change under you. Do you feel it"?

"I feel something. I think".

"Now channel that feeling. Move it to your will".

Spyro willed it. He thought hard for the sand to shift. Yet nothing happened. "Don't stop. Keep trying. You are the pruple dragon. This should be nothing for you".

* * *

Spyro kept trying for nearly an hour. Cyril and Volteer had fallen asleep, and Ash had grown impatient. At some point the rest of the group had arrived. They watched with the thrask.

"I can't do it". The purple dragon admitted, giving up, defeated by the earth element. "I just don't feel it".

"Keep trying, Spyro. You can do this".

"No I can't. I only managed to use fire when I was faced with a fight. So maybe I need to fight to get back the other elements".

"If you think it's necessary, we can try. Get ready". They each stepped into a fighting stance.

Ash turned to Ember. "This isn't going to work. He isn't willing to actually fight. Give me your stone".

"No! I don't even know you. Why should I"?

"Because I could just take it. Not much you could do as a bloody pulp to stop me".

She frowned. "Ass". Ember pulled the stone from her bag, and held it up. "Just don't break it. It's very expensive".

He took the stone. "Please, you can't break a scrying stone. It wouldn't allow it". He walked into the sand pit, stone in hand. "Hey earthy"! He exclaimed. "Touch this orb would you"?

Terrador looked at him, orb in his outstretched arm. "Why"?

"Someone needs to fight for real. You won't actually try to hurt him. But I will". Terrador shook his head. "Come on! He learns through adrenaline fueled fights. Knowing someone won't hurt you, doesn't get you into the fighting spirit".

Terrador stared at the stone, taking in his words. "Fine". He reached out and touched the stone, which glowed a bright white.

As the light died down Ash shook his body and stretched. "Oh, this is going to be fun". He tossed the stone back to Ember. "Thanks"! She caught it in a frenzy. Ash turned to Spyro. "Get ready, oh great purple dragon". He slammed his fists into the ground. The sand coiled up his forearm and hardened into stone fists. He smiled a wicked smile. "Fun. Begin".

Ash reared his left arm back, and launched the rock fist forward like a missile. It clocked Spyro square in the side of his face. He stumbled backwards, dazed and confused as to what just happened. His head cleared long enough to see Ash, skating across the sand as though it were ice, arm cocked back, ready to deliver a blow.

Spyro launched himself upward with a flap of his wings. "Oh come on, no flying". Ash raised his stoneless arm and punched the ground. Stone pillars came from the ceiling and slammed the purple dragon into the ground He stood slowly as he shook the dirt from himself. "No flying. Now that we have a rule going, next rule, no fire. Earth only"!

"But I can't use earth yet"!

"Then let's hope you're a fast learner". Ash threw the stone fist on his right hand at Spyro, who side stepped it effortlessly. It seemed that as he did this, Ash was upon him yet again. Now with stone armor on his shin, he delivered a kick to the purple dragons side. The impact sent him flying a few feet, but he managed to correct himself and land properly.

Ash slammed his foot into the sand with a mighty stomp, raising a rock wall easily ten feet high and wide. He delivered a forward kick into the stone, launching it at Spyro.

The legendary hero ran to the side, managing to avoid getting hit, but Ash was waiting for him. He delivered a stomp to the area right in front of the purple drake. The shockwave sent him through a pillar at the edge, and out of the sand pit.

As he laid there, dazed and pained. He could make out the taunting coming from the thrask, as he stepped closer overwhelmed by a condescending tone. "Oh mighty purple dragon of legend, please don't hurt me"! He laughed. "If this is all you're capable of, I'm amazed it took a prophecy for Malefor to be killed".

Spyro could feel his rage building. "Kind of sad really", Ash looked to Cynder, "I bet watching you lose makes Ciezan look that much stronger in her eyes. How could you protect her, if you can't even protect yourself"?

Spyro felt something snap. That was it, he had had enough. "Shut up"! He screamed as he slammed into his adversary. The purple dragon managed to push him back into the sand pit. But Ash soon threw Spyro away by his horn. "Such perfect handles. I can see why dragons would be fun to"... an earth missile slammed into his face, cutting him off. He turned his head slowly. "Ow". Ash spit out a bloody tooth, and locked eyes with Spyro, a fire behind each of their eyes. "This is going to hurt, lizard".

Ash slammed his fists into the ground again, and launched the stone missiles at Spyro, and followed up with a rock wall. As the wall went forward, Ash launched himself into the air with a stone pillar, and brought a much larger stone fist down onto Spyro. He timed it so the missiles, wall, and thrask were going to hit at the same time. And as they were going to, Spyro screamed.

A sphere of rock surrounded him and exploded outward, breaking Ash's attacks and sending the thrask into the pillar he used to fly. He sat up with a grin. "Hehe. Not so bad. But I'm still not having fun. I wonder if Cynder would make a better punching bag"?

"You won't touch her"! He lashed out, a platform of stone carrying the purple dragon forward. Ash stopped him with a rock fist to the face. He then separated the earth, leaving a deep chasm that Spyro fell down in his dazed state. Ash slammed his hands together, and the chasm rushed closed in an instant.

_"I have to move faster"!_ Screamed Spyro's mind as the chasm shrunk. He felt a surge as the walls closed in on him. The sudden energy coursed through his body, and accelerated him up and out at a blinding speed.

Ash stood, tired and injured from the explosion. "Told you it would hurt". He mocked.

"Oh really"? Laughed Spyro.

The thrask spun around in under a second. He had not even seen the purple dragon escape. "What? How? You were".. He pointed to the shut chasm. Ash shut himself when he noticed a spark around Spyro's legs. A smile grew over his lips. "I see. What a time to remember. Very convenient of you".

"I guess you could call it that. If it makes losing more appetizing for you". He lowered himself into a fighting stance again. "Now get ready".

Ash held up a finger. "Hold on. If you get two elements, even though we agreed on earth only, I at least get to use my strongest". He looked to Ember. "Stone me"! He ordered.

"Trust me, there's nothing I'd like more". She removed the scrying stone from her bag and tossed it to him.

"Thanks". Ash walked to Terrador. "Touch it". The earth dragon did as instructed, and the scrying stone glowed a brilliant white. when it died down, the thrask shook and stretched himself. "Much better. Thanks greeny". He tossed the stone back at Ember, who caught it in a panic. "Now where were we"?

They stood at opposite ends, Ash with his arms raised, protecting his face. And Spyro, low to the ground, ready to go in for the kill. Terrador looked between the two, "Begin". And so they did.

Ash launched himself forward, inverting his gravity towards the wall behind Spyro, fist cocked and battle ready.

Spyro charged his body with electricity, moving beyond what the others could see. He readied an explosive earth missile and aimed for Ash's head.

As they clashed, a shockwave spread across the arena. Strong enough to clear the area of all it's sand, and leave a flat sheet of obsidian. The onlookers protected themselves with their wings.

Ash charged a ball of black energy, and launched it at the purple dragon, who shot them down with flawless accuracy. The thrask clenched his teeth in annoyance. And fired a different ball of darkness at Spyro. Instead of the earth missile shattering the ball of condensed mass, it was absorbed by it. As the ball expanded to double it's size, it created a vacuum, and began sucking all the sand and loose chunks of earth from the surrounding area.

Spyro fought against it's immense power, but could not stay planted on the ground. He tumbled through the air toward the mini black hole. As he made contact, it exploded outward, sending all the debris it had collected to collide with Spyro alone.

The purple took no time to regain himself, and launched multiple projectiles at Ash as he flew through the air, who knocked them from the sky with his own. After Spyro landed, and they began realizing it was pointless, they moved in to fight close quarters. Spyro charged himself, and easily evaded the thrask's attacks.

Ash on the other hand, was getting beaten fairly badly. Every swing was dodged and countered. When he had had enough, he wrapped his hand in a black hole, and punched the ground at his feet, sending Spyro backwards.

Shards of obsidian shredded through Spyro's scales, leaving deep wounds that bled heavily. As the sand ground inside his eyes and cuts, the purple dragon felt one last snap. The final stepping stone on his pond of rage. He let it out in a guttural roar. So loud it forced Ash and the others to cover their ears. The purple dragon before them, now had a much darker tone to him. He now hovered several feet off the ground, glowed with a dark aura, and his eyes a bright white. As he spoke, his voice sounded demonic. Evil. "You can't defeat me". He launched forth a beam of purple energy, which Ash managed to absorb into a black hole.

"Spyro no"! Screamed Cynder from the sidelines. She tried to get into the arena, but was stopped by Ciezan. "Let me go! I have to help him"! She begged.

"Trust me, Ash can handle this. He still has a few tricks up his sleeve". Cynder looked the thrask over, who was worn and beaten.

But she trusted Ciezan. She knew he wouldn't say something if he didn't believe it. "Okay". She stopped pushing against him, and instead looked on, worried for the purple dragon.

Ember stared in awe. "What's happening"? She asked Cynder.

"It isn't good. Trust me". They couldn't take their eyes off of the darker version of Spyro.

* * *

Ash smiled. "I haven't used this for a while. But for you.. I'll gladly make an exception". He launched forth multiple black holes, which Spyro shot down with easy. While busy with that, Ash raised his hand in the air. "May gravity take hold. May you come crashing down from the sky. You have been held high for far too long. It is time you realized, that all thing fall to earth". He slammed his hand into the ground, creating an impact crater as he did so.

Spyro did as Ash commanded, and fell to earth. The pressure was greater than anything he had ever felt, yet still he fought it, and managed to stay upright on his hind legs.

Ash had made his way to the far end of the arena, and turned to face Spyro, trapped by gravity. He covered the thirty foot gap between with runes in the shape of arrows, all pointing at Spyro. The thrask charged a solid piece of matter around his fist. He spoke quietly as he placed a foot on the first arrow. "This is a Singularity Punch. I've won". He moved forward at a speed beyond comprehension. Each of the thirty arrows quadrupling his speed. He reared his arm back, then carried it forward, slamming into Spyro's face, and knocking him back to his original color.

The thrask conjured a black hole to slow himself, then released Spyro from his gravity field. The onlookers rushed to Spyro, unsure whether he had died. Thankfully he was breathing, and fully conscious.

As Ash placed a hand on the purple dragon's head, smiling. "That was a good fight. But if we were in any other room, you would have died".

"How fast were you going"?

"Too fast. I would have gone faster, but I ran out of room. Again, you'd be dead if not for the enchantment in this room". He looked him over. "What was that? Convexity? Didn't know you could us that".

"I didn't either". He looked down. "But even with all that power... I still wasn't strong enough".

"Hey". He looked up to Cynder, who was smiling at him. "What matters is you can use your elements again. I think you're a winner". She hugged him tightly.

"Th-thanks, Cynder". He smiled.

"Now", she started. "let's get this dirt out from under our scales. We want to look as nice as possible for the party tonight".

He nodded. "Definitely". As the group left, Spyro was pulled to the side by the guardians.

"We're proud of you, Spyro. But you have to be careful with that power. Don't let it consume you". Cyril sounded worried. Worried that Spyro might turn out like Malefor.

"I will, Cyril. Don't worry". The ice dragon nodded, and the three large dragons left the training yard, leaving Ash and Spyro alone. "So... That was fun".

Ash chuckled. "It was. We really kicked your scaly rump. Didn't we"?

Spyro cocked his head. "We"? He questioned.

"I. Sorry. Slip of the tongue". Ash glared down at the purple dragon. "I might be going away for a while. I have some business I need to take care of".

"What kind of business"?

"Something's coming. And I hope I can stop it before it gets here. If I can... then nothing will happen. And I might not come back".

"What's coming"?

"The corrupted".

"But we left them in Lourndas! They have no idea where we are".

"Desmios did. And if what I saw when I touched the scrying stone is right... He told them".

"Let me help you"!

"No"! He shouted. "You're unstable. You can't control what could be your only hope in defeating them. But I might be able to".

"Ash, listen to me". Ordered the purple dragon. "I'm not letting you do this alone. So either you take me with you, or stay here and defend the city. We have an army. We have a scrying stone. And with your help, I think I could control my power".

"You know I can't risk the lives of Warfang".

"Then we tell them! We tell that those who wish to fight can do so. All those who don't can go to the temple and wait it out. The only lives we'd risk are the ones that are willing to die for Warfang".

"I don't know".

"Ash please. We stand a greater chance with you here. If we stay together, nothing can stop us".

The thrask smiled. "Alright. We tell everyone after the party". He turned his head. "I never thought of that". He waited. "I like it. Good plan". He turned back to Spyro. "We...I would love to stay".

Spyro looked behind Ash. "Yeah... Okay. Great". He said, unsure how he should feel. As Ash walked away, Spyro caught a few whispers spoken by the thrask. Never coherent, as though speaking to someone else. Someone only he could hear.


	13. Forgetting How To Dance

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The purple dragon met with everyone at the bathhouse, where the grime of the day would be washed away. There were two sections, male and female. He of course went to the male section, where Flame, Ciezan and Takkye were bathing. There were separate baths for washing, and communal baths for relaxing. Ciezan was scrubbing down a pouting Takkye, as Flame picked the dirt from under his scales with a claw.

The purple dragon took the bath next to Flame. The water was warm, soothing and melted away all stress. "Quite the fight. Quite the power. You feeling okay"? Asked Flame, a bar of soap wraped in his claws.

"Yeah I feel fine. I never knew the thrask could be so powerful. I wonder if I could learn gravity magic".

"Not likely. Ash would have to teach you. And right now, that power is the only thing that guarantees his survival". Ciezan grabbed a stiff brush, lathered it with soap, and scrubbed down Takkye's back. The young gryphon squirmed and giggled.

"That tickles"!

"Well maybe if you stopped moving so much, it wouldn't". He splashed Takkye playfully, who retaliated with his own waves.

They shared a laugh before an attendant popped their head through the doorway. "No splashing".

As the attendant left, Takkye stuck his tongue out to them, and giggled more. "Alright, you're clean enough". Takkye got out of the bath and shook himself dry while drenching Ciezan. "It's a good thing I still need a bath". The gryphon got into the water tub next to Spyro, and began scrubbing himself down. "Children, you love them and want to strangle them at the same time. Love usually wins out though".

Takkye ran into the females side, looking for his sister. Spyro, Flame and Ciezan heard a shriek, splash and a "Takkye"! From a startled Cynder, Ember and Vesh.

The three laughed. "I can't even imagine what it's like to have children. I don't think I'd have the energy". Said Flame, sinking into the hot water.

"You find the energy, trust me". He began scrubbing down his feathers.

Spyro looked to Ciezan, who seemed to struggle. "Is it tough? Cleaning fur and feathers"?

"Meh. You get used to it. But when others clean you, they have trouble. You'd have to live with it before you could understand". He reached to his back, just barely touching the scrubber between his wings. He gave up with a huff. "That's the worst spot. I don't know about dragons, but gryphons always seem to sweat more between our wings. It's not fun".

Flame sat up. "Between your wings? Any idea why"?

"Our fur and feathers are layered thicker between our wings. Not to mention our muscles. Always easier when someone else does it". He sighed, looking at the dragons through the corner of his eye.

"Just let Cynder wash your back. No need to pawn it off on your friends". Said Ash, walking through the open doorway. He made his way to a bath opposite the three, and removed his bandages.

"I would, but the bath house is split into two sides. Male and female. I can't go over there".

"Oh please. It's just a few steps". He looked over his shoulder.

"But it wouldn't feel right. I can't just go walking over there".

"Why not? The worst that happens is you get told to go back to this side. That's like a slap to the wrist for taking a cookie. Why are you afraid"?

"I'm not afraid. It's just that"...

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Are you afraid of seeing her naked? Last I checked dragons tend not to where clothes".

"No! It's just not easy for me to go over there. We just started dating and I don't want to do anything creepy. I can't go over there. It's not that simple".

"Of course it is! Watch". He turned back and headed to the other side.

The attendant was heard. "Sir! You can't go in there"!

"Eat me". As Ash rounded the corner, he saw the rest of the group. Cynder was drying Vesh with a towel. Her head turned to the door, where the burned body of the thrask was wholly visible. She covered her eyes in respect.

"What are you doing"?! She exclaimed. "You aren't allowed to be on this side".

"Ciezan needs you to wash his back. I think he's both too old, and not old enough to ask for help bathing". He rolled his head. "Open your eyes. You've seen my kind before. Unless you're afraid of the scars".

"I'm not afraid". She opened her eyes, the burnt thrask coming into view. _"I'm not afraid"._

"Well good". He walked to a bath just opposite of them, and lowered himself into the hot water. "Ooh. Hot. Not very comfortable. I prefer cold baths, soothes the skin. You know"? He stood from the bath. "Well, I guess I'll be going. This was nice. See you at the party tonight".

Ash walked back to the other side, where the three drakes were drying off. "I don't know if she's coming".

"We handled it". Said Flame, walking past the thrask.

"Oh really? Must have been fun". The three rolled their eyes as they left. "Not in the mood for jokes then. Suit yourself". Ash dried himself, as he picked up his bandages, he caught their odor. "Whoa. I gotta find something new to wear". He went to the attendant. "Do you know where I could find bandages like these? I forgot to pack extra".

The dragon looked him over, shocked by his outward appearance. "There should be a seller in the market".

"Wow, a store in the market? Who would have thought it"? The attendant glared at him. "Just give me an actual store. Preferably one with some standards of cleanliness".

"There should be a general store just past the market".

"Was that so hard"? On that note, the thrask walked away, dropping the bandages in the doorway. As he made his way through the city, he felt it's eyes on him. Uncomfortable with his appearance.

"Not the nicest of looks. Maybe we should teach them a lesson. Wouldn't that be fun"? Asked Koma, matching pace with Ash.

"Only fun for you. So no. I'd rather be left alone right now".

"But friends are so important"!

"Not friends like you".

Koma stepped in Ash's path. "Now that's just hurtful. We want an apology".

"Screw you". He said coldly.

"Well, it seems our true colors show. Don't care much for friends do we"?

"What do you want, Koma"?

His friend thought for a second. "Control. Power. Revenge on those who scared us". He brought a hand to the scars on Ash's chest.

Ash was quick to swat his hand away. "Last I checked, it was my problem. There is no us". He pushed past his friend.

Koma forced a crying face. "Are we breaking up? How could we break our heart like this"?

"It isn't hard".

Koma sighed, "We wasted a perfectly good performance. Don't we care"? He ran forward, catching up to Ash. "Look, we may have our differences, but we have to admit we work better as a team. Right"?

Ash stared him down. "What do you want with me"?

"Control, power, revenge. The usual. Didn't we go over this already"?

"I must have missed it".

"We've become bitter in our old age. We should go to couples counseling. They could help".

"Shut up, Koma. Why are you here? What do you really want"?

He threw his hands up. "We've been caught! What we want is to help. Revenge. That's our main goal. That's our ultimate end game plan. Isn't it"?

"I've let go of my anger".

"I haven't". Ash stopped in his tracks. Never had Koma refereed solely to himself. "You see, as much as you want us to be two, we are not. We are one in the same. We might as well own the same body. But the best we can do, is rest our anger into the bloody, caved in skull and liquefied organs of our enemies. We will break our fists on their face. Only that will put your scars to ease. Only then will you stop hurting".

Ash clenched his fists. "I'm not like you. Now leave me alone". He stormed off, and Koma stood there, a twisted smile curling up his face.

"Oh, Ash. You'll come around. They always do". He disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"The nerve of that bastard. Damn him. Why does he feel the need to invade my life? Why can't he anger others for once"? He stood at the door of the general store, looking up at the sign. Ash looked to his hands, to the scars. He clenched his fists and turned away. "No more hiding". The thrask stormed off, looking to occupy his mind with something happier.

* * *

Ash found his way to the training grounds, where he sat in the sand and meditated

"Little thrask taking a seat? Are we tired"? Mocked Koma, circling Ash.

"I thought you left".

"We can't be apart for long. We were meant to be! Didn't we have an understanding of this"? Koma pushed Ash with his foot. "Come on. Stand up. We can end your suffering now".

"Just shut up! Leave me alone Koma! I'm in no mood". He pushed back, moving his company a few feet.

"A little touchy, aren't we? If we'd rather, we could settle this like civilized thrask". He spread his arms, gesturing to the training grounds. "No death No worry. How about that"?

Ash cocked his head. "If I win, you'll leave"?

Koma held a hand out, wanting Ash to take it. "You have my word".

Ash took Koma's hand, and was pulled up from the ground. He stretched his body, readying himself for what would hopefully be a quick victory. Koma merely looked around, admiring the enchantment placed on the grounds. "Death prevention was our specialty. Strange they let a thrask blessed room exist. It does detract some of the fun though. Wouldn't we agree"?

"Not really. Just means the fight lasts longer. Nothing wrong with that".

"Maybe. But still"... Koma brought his right arm to his left shoulder, and swung it to the right. A blast of air knocked Ash off his feet, through the wall behind him, and into the city. "That's better". Koma turned to dust and materialized in front of Ash, who was digging himself out of a pile of rubble. "This should be a lot more fun now. First to die loses"? Ash didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes. Begin".

Koma lunged forward, delivering a blow to Ash's abdomen and knocking the air from his lungs. "Time to fly". He pushed upward and sent Ash miles into the air. He raised his hand. "If all things fall to earth, that would obviously include you". He turned to dust again, and appeared several feet above the airborne thrask. "What goes up, must come DOWN"! He brought down a powerful kick, reversing Ash's direction and sending him into the market area in under a second. Koma landed just outside the crater. "Do our scars hurt without the bandages? Too bad. I thought you might provide a little challenge". He shrugged. "Oh well. Like so many before you, you die by my hand". Koma made a gun with his fingers and pointed it to the crater.

"I'm not done yet". Koma didn't see Ash burst from the crater, and deliver a kick to the side of his face. The thrask angled the kick, and consequently Koma's head, diagonally into the stone streets, creating a smaller crater. He jumped back, and Koma rose slowly.

His head was laying on his shoulder, neck broken beyond normal survivability. "That actually hurt". He pushed his head back into place and stretched his neck. "This might actually be fun".

Ash rushed him, fist ready. Koma caught the punch and pulled his Ash's head into his knee. The thrask stumbled back, but was soon met with a blow to his chest, launching him through a few stalls and the wall of the brothel in the district.

He pushed the rubble from on top of him, and turned his head to the dragons laying on the heart shaped bed to his right. "Ooh, she looks expensive". He joked, and jumped out the newly made door.

Koma stood over the ruined stalls, arms out. "Well, what is it"? Ash frowned. "Come get some". Mocked Koma.

They ran at eachother The blows they traded shook the dust off the city, and grabbed the attention of the guardians.

Koma laughed as Ash swung at him. "I know all your techniques. You did fight the purple dragon after all. That was interesting". He blocked a left hook and drove his fist into Ash's face. But instead of the impact he was expecting, his knuckles phased through. "An illusion"! He exclaimed.

He looked around frantically for the thrask. "You may have watched me fight, but you don't know all my techniques".

Koma looked around him. "What is this"?! He exclaimed, shocked. Surrounding him in a dome, were the arrow runes. So many there was no space on the ground or in the sky, one could go without being shot back down to earth. Ash stood just beyond the farthest ones. Fifty arrows stood between the two.

"Let's see how you like this". Ash covered the knuckles on each hand with singularity. He hovered a foot over the first arrow rune. "One thousand strikes will end you". He slammed his foot down and was carried to Koma in less than the blink of an eye.

In a matter of seconds, Koma was but a bloody pulp, kneeling on one knee, and wheezing through his shattered bones. Ash stood before him, and called forth the arrows to align themselves in a single row. "One thousand arrows! This is the end Koma. Now compress"! The line of arrows halfed it's size by stacking upon itself. "One thousand arrows stacked upon them self twenty times! Fifty between you and I! Can you react fast enough? Can you survive? No". Around his fist, he conjured a massive singularity, easily five feet in diameter. "My runes ignore mass. But you won't".

* * *

Spyro, Cynder, Ciezan and Ember watched in awe from the roof of the templeary. "Hey guys". Said Ember. "If those arrows really do do what he said... then he could destroy the planet with the shockwave. I don't think we want that".

The group gasped. "We have to stop him"! Ordered Spyro.

"Wait"! Protested Ciezan. "Trust me when I say he's an idiot for doing this. But I know he wouldn't do this unless he thought it was necessary. We can't stop him from killing whoever it is he's fighting. We have to keep him from destroying the planet". He turned to Ember. "Where's your scrying stone"?

"It's right here". She handed it to him. "Whatever you're about to do, make sure it works".

Ciezan handed the stone to Spyro. "From what theories I've read, when you pulled the planet back together you sectioned it off from everything else. Do that exact thing and try to direct it onto Ash. And concentrate on the stone".

Spyro looked at them, worried beyond belief. "What? I-I don't know what I did! It just sort of happened! How am I supposed to"...

Cynder slapped him quiet. "Look at me! I believe in you! Now do it"! She brought her mouth to his, and could feel him melt away.

Ciezan watched awkwardly as they parted, a string of saliva forming a bridge between the two.

"Okay". Said the purple dragon confidently, and turned to the fight going on. Spyro closed his eyes, feeling the power of the stone in his claws. Faces flooded his mind. His friends, family, mentors, and a few he didn't recognize. The stone began to glow, brighter and brighter. Spyro hovered off the ground, a purple aura surrounding his body. His eyes shot open, a bright white.

* * *

As Ash hovered his foot over the first arrow, fist cocked, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny"? Spat Koma, who sat on he ground, bloody and broken.

"You. I'll kill you here and the world will forever be rid of one so evil. We will be rid of one we knew not even existed"!

Koma smirked. "I'm not done yet". He stood, shaking on his broken bones. He cocked back his arm. "Come get some... Thrask".

A bright light enveloped the two, but they had not seemed to notice. "As you wish". Ash stepped onto the first twenty runes. And it was over. Just.. over.

Spyro was successful in sectioning them off from the world, containing the destruction. His aura died, and he made contact with the ground again. The purple dragon looked down to the scrying stone, a small crack in its flawless surface. It spread over the whole stone until it turned to dust in his claws, which floated off into the wind. He looked to Ember, worry in his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it would"...

Her eyes were wide. "You just shattered a scrying stone. That shouldn't be possible"!

"Are you mad"? He asked, scared of her rage.

She didn't yell. Instead she shook her head. "No. I'm... I have to go". She leapt off the roof and flew over the wall. Disappearing over the horizon.

The three that remained glided to the market, where two bodies lay on the ground. One whole, the other a bloody mess spread over the ground.

"Ash"! Screamed Ciezan, running to his friends side. "How the hell are you alive"?

The thrask had survived. If only by an inch of his life. His flesh was torn from his body nearly all over. His arm was a contorted mess of shattered bone and flayed skin. "Oh you know. Luck". He laughed a painful laugh. "I'm finally free".

"Who did you kill"? Asked the gryphon, looking over the red sand and lumps of bloody matter.

"Koma".

Ciezans eyes went wide. "That would explain why you used that much power. But you might have overdone it just a little". He gestured to the market place, where stalls now lay in shambles. "I'm amazed no one got hurt".

"Ha, as if Koma, would let anything happen to his 'precious test subjects'. Without a doubt I couldn't take a chance. He needed to die. And now I'm free. No more suffering. No more pain". He reached his destroyed hand to the sky, trying to grab rays of light. "Don't worry. I don't plan on dying here. Get a healer. Who knows, the guardians might have to make use of the healing baths we gifted them so long ago". His eyes shut slowly.

Ash awoke to a dark room, lit by torches. He was submerged under a familiar grey liquid. He looked to his arms, still covered in the burns left by Cynder. "Figures". Aside from that they were back in working order. He stood from the bath, dried the excess liquid from his body, and walked up a flight of unlit stairs.

At the top, was an abandoned building, filled with his friends. They looked to him excitedly. "That was fast". Remarked Cynder. "It took Spyro nearly three times what it took you".

Ash stretched his aching body. "Yep. The liquid is suited to heal thrasks. It works on others, just not as effectively. And thrasks don't need to go through a removal process".

"But you're missing out on such an experience"! Said Spyro sarcastically.

The thrask laughed. "Don't worry, you can go through the process for me. Okay"?

The purple dragon shook his head. "I'll pass. Twice is enough for me".

Ash looked to the sun, setting behind the mountains. "Well would you look at that. It's almost time for the party. Let's get going. I'm starving. We can clean up the mess I made tomorrow. For sure the guardians are gonna remind me about".

The red drake to the left spoke up. "They came by looking for you a little while ago. They seemed angry. More so than usual".

"I might want to prepare for that. Do you know if they like brownies"?

* * *

When they arrived at the tavern where the party was being held, they were quick to separate. Cynder and Ciezan moved to get drinks, and spend time together on the dance floor. And Ash went to do... whatever he was going to do. Probably mouth off to the wrong dragon and get thrown out.

So Spyro got a drink, and started conversation with a variety of others. They told jokes and shared stories. The purple dragon could say he was truly happy in that moment, free from all worry and just having a good time.

A group of dragoness' approached Spyro, giggling and fluttering their eyes. "Excuse me"? Said a jade dragoness. "You're Spyro right"?

"I am, yes".

She turned to her friends and smiled. "Well we were wondering if maybe you'd like to... dance with us"?

"Uhhh... sure. I guess so".

They squealed and brought him to the dance floor. The music started to pick up as they each vied for his affection. It was safe to say Spyro didn't really know what to do. From the sidelines though, jealousy was building inside a certain black dragoness.

"Look at that"! She exclaimed to her date. "How could he possibly enjoy that"?

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're jealous of them. You said it yourself, he blew it, you've moved on". Ciezan raised his eyebrow. "Or have you really"?

"I have. It's just... I don't know. I guess it's weird. I want him as he gives up on me. And now he wants me as I give up on him. It's not right. If I would have waited"..

Ciezan pulled her gaze. "Then we wouldn't be together".

The black dragoness couldn't help but feel warm when looking into his eyes. She brought him close as they pressed their foreheads together. "You're right. Hindsight might be twenty twenty, but the view in front of me is pretty damn incredible".

"Wow. I knew I was good looking. But _that_ good looking? You flatter me".

"Alright mister high horse. Don't ruin the moment".

"You're right, I'm sorry. I have to say, that polish on your scales looks amazing".

"You would notice that. What else do you see"?

He looked her over. "Well for one, that bartender looks like she knows how to use a shaker. I bet that translates to other activities pretty well".

"And the moment's ruined. Good job , featherhead". She said playfully as she strode away, back to the dance floor.

Spyro watched them as his dance partners left. He saw them embrace, kiss, and all in all love eachother. He longed for someone like that. But knew he wouldn't settle for anyone who wasn't Cynder. So he stepped off the dance floor, and sat alone at a table, watching the couples so happily together. The band playing music was pretty good. It had become okay music to dance to at any speed. He spent a fair amount of time watching. His new found hobby was interrupted however when Ash pulled a chair out next to him, and sat down, tall glass of ale in his hand.

"Having fun"? He asked, already knowing the answer.

Spyro rolled his eyes. "Oh of course! Why wouldn't I be? Maybe because I'm hopelessly alone? I don't even care even more. I blew it. I don't deserve anyone".

"You don't deserve anyone. You're right".

"Thanks a lot. Really uplifting".

"And the reason, is because you aren't willing to try. You want one and won't settle for anyone else. I couldn't think of anyone who'd want to be with someone so entitled. Maybe open yourself to new options. I can guarantee you, if you asked someone to dance they'd say yes. Being a hero does have it's perks". He knocked the table once. "Well I've had enough fun for one night. And for sure enough to drink. I hope you break out of this mood". He stood from his chair. "Oh, and remember, a dance can be fun, it doesn't have to be romantic". The thrask headed out the door, a slight stumble in his walk cycle, but he turned one last time. "I'm waking you up early tomorrow. So don't get too hammered". He continued his way out the door, leaving the purple dragon at the table alone.

Spyro sighed as he looked over the crowd of couples. "Did Ash say anything interesting? Or was he just an ass"? Flame took over the spot next to Spyro, a half empty tankard pressed against his lips.

The purple dragon looked at his red friend. "No. He actually gave some pretty good advice".

"Wow. Shattering expectations. What advice did he give"?

"That dancing is a good way to unwind and cheer up. Or something like that".

"Well", he placed his drink on the table, and jumped from the chair, "in the case of happiness, would you like to dance"?

"I don't know. I've never danced with another male before". He leaned in, whispering. "Besides, what would others think"? He chuckled.

"Let them think what they want. Don't let opinions get in the way of your happiness".

Spyro nodded, finding comfort in his friends words."Well then, in the case of happiness, let's dance". They laughed as they walked side by side to the near barren dance floor

Cynder and Ciezan were off to the side, talking to another couple. Ciezan nudged her and pointed to the two males. She smiled as she watched them get ready to start dancing.

"Will you lead? Or shall I"? Asked Flame.

Spyro looked around, eyes gathering on them. "You can lead. I don't really dance".

"Then it's a good thing I do". Flame laughed.

The music started, a fair speed. Good for energetic dancing and fun moves. Flame was obviously more experienced, and he turned elegantly, his body in tune with the music. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to him, like he was someone who shouldn't be underestimated.

Their heartbeat grew steadily along with the music. The dance was perfect; everything from the breathing to how their feet moved and stayed in sync.

"Flame," Spyro whispered, "everyone's looking at us."

Flame looked into his purple eyes. "Really," he chuckled softly, "I haven't notice."

Flame lead well, and Spyro followed to a tee. He went right, Spyro went right. He sped up, Spyro sped up. They seemed to become one with the song, with the dance and with each other.

The audiences' applause filled the tavern, and Spyro couldn't help but smile at the fire drake, who returned it graciously.

Cynder cheered from the sidelines. "Wooo! Yeah Spyro"!

It was in that moment, Spyro knew they had something special between them. A friendship like no other.

Flame seemed to think the same, and as the song died down, and their hearts raced, he acted. Launching himself forward, pressing his lips to Spyro's. The tavern went quiet as the red drake forced his way between Spyro's teeth.

The purple dragon however was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do. So his eyes darted around the room as Flame pulled away, a darker shade of red than usual. His smiled faded when he saw Spyro's confusion. The red drake shook his head, "I'm so sorry". and ran from the tavern, tears running down his face.

Spyro ran after him, while the room was still processing what just happened. "Well that could have gone better". Joked Ciezan. All he got was a smack from Cynder.

As Spyro rounded the corner to the templeary garden, he caught a glimpse of the red drakes tail, leaping over the wall on the far end. Spyro followed his trail across a grassy field. Flame had stopped at the top of a hill, head hung low in shame. The purple dragon crept behind him, speaking softly. "Flame"?

"I'm sorry Spyro. I don't what came over me". Tears fell from his red eyes, watering the bed of flowers at his feet.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it".

"No it isn't"! He yelled. "I just assumed you'd be okay with it. I've seen the way you look at Cynder. Stupid. My first kiss and it turns out to be a mistake".

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "That was your first"? Flame nodded. "Well for a first kiss, it was pretty good".

Flame rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm sure you've had better".

Spyro shook his head. "Nope. First time". He lied.

The red dragon was surprised, surely a hero would be flocked by fans. But the thought ran away, and he was quick to drop his head. "Great, I stole your first kiss".

Spyro puled his gaze. "You didn't steal anything. Cynder's with Ciezan. She wouldn't kiss me while that's going on. And it isn't my first if you consider Ciezan licking me. Which I don't".

"It doesn't matter". He sighed, "I still made us look like fools. And it wasn't even that good".

"Hey, it was definitely better than Ciezan's".

Flame laughed through his tears. "Don't make me laugh. I'm angry right now".

"You shouldn't be. I'm flattered you feel this way".

The red drake grew slightly happier. 'R-really"?

Spyro nodded. "Of course. I mean, we share a bed. And with Ciezan, it was weird. With you, it was just unexpected. I could have done without the audience though".

Flame laughed some more. "I don't know what came over me. It just felt like the moment, you know"?

"I can understand that". He wrapped a wing around his friend. "Look, I'm not angry about the kiss. I am angry that you didn't tell me beforehand".

"I kind of figured. But yeah, in case you haven't already guessed, I sort of have a crush on you". He looked away.

A silence took over for a small while.

"How long have you wanted to do that"?

Flame looked him over, thinking about his time spent studying the heroes of the dragon realms. "Since I first read about you".

Spyro looked out over the field. "The stories must be pretty good if they get this reaction out those who study them".

His friend nodded. "Yeah, they really played up your heroism and sense of honor. They had my hopes up on your appearances though. So that was kind of a disappointment".

Spyro smiled. "Hey, you had paintings. You knew what you'd be getting into". Flame laughed. 'What's so funny"?

"Think about what you just said".

Spyro gritted his teeth. "Could have thought that out a bit more". He smiled. "Thanks for not making it weird". He said sarcastically.

"Oh I made it weird"?

Spyro bobbed his head. "Well you did kiss me in the middle of our dance. In front of a city might I add".

"Okay, point made". He looked up to the night sky, the stars seemed to glow brighter that night. "You have no idea how long I've wanted a moment like this. With that special someone. I was hoping it would be you. Thinking there was a chance even when I saw how you looked at her".

Spyro nodded. "Yeah, that was most likely because of a 'very vivid' dream I had of her and Ciezan... you know".

Flame raised an eyebrow. "So you're jealous of him? Do you think maybe it's fueling your desires a bit? Maybe it wasn't meant to be"?

"It's crossed my mind. I don't know why, but I feel like we were destined to be together. Either because everyone told us we were, or because I actually do love her. And it's kind of perfect. The heroes that saved the world by eachothers side, fall in love. Happily ever after".

"It does sound pretty poetic. But just because something sounds nice, doesn't mean it's the way it should be. As much as I'd like it, I wouldn't want you to give up on her for me. No, I'm saying you should tell her how you feel, and see if she feels the same way".

"That's the thing. I know she feels the same way".

"Perfect"!

"Except for the fact that I blew it. Bad. She was there, nuzzling me, and I just walked away. Saying we needed to hurry".

Flame nodded. "You blew it pretty bad. But that doesn't mean she's stopped loving you. Ciezan's great and all, but he isn't you".

"That's quite the compliment".

"Then again", He smiled, "you are a terrible kisser".

Spyro shoved him playfully. "I'm a great kisser".

"Did your pillow tell you that"?

"Hey, my pillow would never lie to me".

As their laughter died down, they looked to eachother once more. "Thank you, Spyro. For not letting this ruin our friendship".

"I'd never let a kiss ruin what we have". He looked back to the city, glowing a bright yellow against the night sky. "Do you wanna head back? Let everyone know we worked it out"?

Flame stood. "Let's do it".

Together they flew back to the tavern, where the crowd applauded them as they arrived together. Cynder and Ciezan stood at the door, awaiting their return. "So"? She asked. "Is everything okay between you two"?

They nodded. "Everything's good". Said Spyro as he peeked inside the tavern. "From what I can tell, I don't think the night is over yet. So that means we still have some celebrating to do".

"Yeah"! The rest shouted in unison. They stepped back inside and grabbed another drink.

"You got some moves, Flame". Said Ciezan. "And not just dancing".

"Kind of lost in the moment y'know"?

"So long as you have fun". The gryphon nudged Spyro, shaking him from his trance like state. "How about you"?

"I had fun. Just, a little surprising is all".

"Well I think you make great dance partners. How about you Cynder"?

"Oh, yeah. But maybe Spyro should take some lessons before he goes into any competitions. Maybe dance with others, learn from them".

"Others? Like who"? Asked Spyro, looking for a specific name.

"Maybe a dance instructor, or a friend. If you asked, I might be able to help. If you want".

"Okay. How about right now"?

"Now? I don't know. It's kind of crowded".

"Great for.. spacial awareness.. training. Yeah. What do you say"?

She watched the crowd, wanting but scared. "I guess we could".

"Great"! Spyro grabbed her and pulled her into the sea of dragons, disappearing in the mix.

"Must be hard watching your significant other dance with a legend, huh"?

"Not as hard as getting turned down in public".

"Should have seen that coming".

Ciezan sighed and finished his drink. He looked the tankard over, rolling it in his talons. "Screw it. I'm getting hammered. Wanna join me"?

Flame shrugged. "Is it gonna lead anywhere"?

"It seems you're comfortable after having coming out so recently".

"It's out now. Now I joke about it with more freedom".

"Are you in or not"?

"Hell yeah"!

* * *

The pair of dragons waded through the crowd, and into a small clearing. They set up to dance there.

"Now I haven't danced much myself, but I have been told I'm a natural".

"I am too. Naturally bad".

"We'll see if we can fix that. So get ready, I'm gonna lead". As they got ready, the fast, fun music stopped and it was replaced by a slow, calm melody. The dragons around them closed the gap and laid their heads into eachothers neck. Spyro and Cynder looked around, then back at eachother awkwardly. "The music changed".

"We're still gonna dance though, right"?

"Well... we can if you want". Cynder hesitated.

" _Of course I do!_ We are here now. So we might as well".

"Very well". They got into position, "bow to me". He did, and she followed. "Now come closer". He did. "And.. do like the others". They pressed themselves into one another, sharing warmth and pulse. "Now lead". He took a step to the right, and Cynder followed. Then he went forward, then back, then right again. "Good, next step; balance". She laid her front right paw on his shoulder. "You do the same". He raised his left. "Other one". He switched and continued moving the way he had before. Cynder swallowed, taking in the moment. Spyro on the other hand, took in her scent. Soft and sweet.

As they waltzed, they lost themselves in the moment. They felt as one, truly at peace. Until the music stopped at least, and they were jerked out of the moment. The crowd became more rowdy, bouncing and moving fast. But Spyro and Cynder were content with their slow dance. So they stayed that way, even through the fast songs.

* * *

When they did finally have enough, they pushed back through to the table, disappointed by the sight that awaited them.

"H-hey. Flame! Look! It'sh dem. Dey're back! How ya been"?

"Great. You're hammered. Why am I not surprised"?

"Hey", interrupted Flame, "That's not fair. So we're partying! Who cares? Live a little"!

"I've lived enough for one night. Come on Ciezan, it's time to go".

He raised his head and smiled. "We're going to bed?! Okay"! He was quick to stand.

Cynder looked to Spyro. "I had a great time. Thanks for the dance. We should do it again sometime".

"Yeah. Definitely".

"Wooo! Let's go"! Shouted Ciezan as he and Cynder began walking away. "Get me some o' dat"! He smacked her hindquarters and she jumped forward.

"CIEZAN"! She yelled as they cleared the doorway.

Spyro looked to the red drake before him, whose eyes were heavy and tankard empty. "So Flame, are you ready to go"?

The fire dragon nodded. "Yeah. I've had enough to drink tonight. Not as much as Ciezan. He can sure hold his alcohol".

"Trust me, I know".

They traveled to their room, and climbed into bed, a nagging feeling in the back of Spyro's mind. "Hey, Flame"?

"Yeah"? He said sleepily.

"Is it wrong that I feel weird sleeping next to you now"?

The red drake sighed. "I didn't all of a sudden start liking you. The only difference is now you know".

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right. Sorry".

"Don't worry about it". His words trailed into a snore.


	14. Forgetting Self-Control

**Forgetting who you are**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

When the night had settled and day took its place, some awoke to strange beds filled with familiar faces. Others to familiar beds filled with unfamiliar faces.

This was no different for Flame, Cynder, Ciezan, Spyro and of course, Ash. Who had all gathered in the council hall to attest to the coming enemy.

And it was Ash who woke them. In the only way he knew how.

He treaded softly into Cynders room first, an evil grin on his face. As he approached her bedside, he spoke quietly. "Cynder. Wake up". She did not respond. "Guess we do it my way". He lifted his arm slowly. "Rise from earth". She floated into the air, the sheets that cover her sliding off her body. "Now fall". He dropped his arm and she fell onto the bed with a screech.

She jumped from bed and got low to the ground, ready to pounce. Ash merely laughed at her as she glared at him menacingly. "What was that for"?! She asked angrily.

"You didn't wake up. How's your hangover"?

"Worse now. All thanks to you. Why are you so rude"?

The thrasks smile faded. "I'm sorry. I could have gone about waking you a bit better".

"Thank you. Now care to tell me why you woke me"?

"So you could testify to the power of the corrupted. I said something about this last night but you were tanked. You're a really fun drunk".

She clutched her head. "Why do I drink so much"?

"You don't drink a lot, you're just a lightweight. Now let's go wake the others".

"Can I just go back to bed"?

"Nope". He grabbed her by a horn, and dragged her to Ciezans room.

The gryphon was easy to wake up. Cynder merely spoke a few words and he was up. They then went on to the fire guardians chambers.

Creaking the door open slowly, they crept to the side of the bed where the red and purple drakes slept peacefully. Ash chuckled as he looked them over. He turned to the others and gestured at Spyro and Flame. "I guess the kiss worked, huh"?

Cynder was quick to hit him. "Don't say that. Even as a joke. It's just mean".

"Sorry".

"Now let's wake them up". She leaned in near Spyro's ear, and spoke softly. "Spyro. Spyyyyroooo. Wake up. We have things to do today".

"SPYRO"! Screamed Ash. No reply. "They're gone". He scanned the room until his eyes fell upon a basin of water. "I know". He raised his hand in the direction of the water, "Rise from earth". The water floated into the air and came to rest above the red and purple drakes.

Cynder hit him again. "No! Let me do this. No point in scaring the to all hell".

"If you think you can do better".

"I know I can". She leaned down and began whispering into his ear again.

Ash rolled his eyes as the water fell, sending the two drakes into a frenzy. Cynder glared at him as he placed a hand over his mouth. "Oops".

They explained themselves to Spyro and Flame, and made their way to the council hall, where they would tell the guardians of the coming threat.

* * *

As the group stood before the grand hall, Ciezan nudged Ash, gaining his attention, "The guardians are gonna chew you out for destroying the market. Get ready".

The thrask rolled his eyes. "I don't doubt that. But they're all talk. They might tell me to do something, but I doubt they expect me to do it".

They stepped inside, the guardians glaring down Ash the moment the doors opened. As he stood before them, Cyril huffed in his direction. "You have a lot to explain. Namely; why did you destroy the market? Who did you fight that made it so necessary to use that much force"?

"My inner demons".

"Of course, you can't take this seriously".

"Hey, I am serious. I was literally fighting an inner demon of mine. Geez, not everything I say is sarcastic".

"Well, since they were your demons, you get to help clean it up. Starting today you will help. Do I make myself clear"?

"I don't know. See I came here to talk to you about a threat that could very well put your race into extinction. So maybe you'll want to listen, and then punish me for saving everyone".

"Fine fine, explain yourself".

Ash told them what he knew. He did keep certain details a secret though. Afterwards the guardians fell silent, thinking over the tales of destruction and hatred. "So you understand the danger they pose, yes"?

"You are sure of what you saw"? Inquired Terrador.

"There is no possibility of doubt. They are coming. And if we don't prepare... Warfang will fall".

The four shared a worried look as Cyril spoke. "Then this is no time for half measures. We cannot risk writing this off as fabrication. We must let the city know".

"Where will they go? The temple as you suggested would not be safe. If the enemy is hunting for you, then they would follow your trail through the temple". Volteer spoke the worries of all present.

"What about the catacombs"? Interjected Flame. "Isn't it where everyone took cover half a century ago during the war with Malefor"?

Cyril nodded. "It could work. They could use the tunnels to escape the city, and take shelter in a city nearby".

"Then it's settled". Said Ash. "We warn the citizens that the corrupted are coming, and that those who wish to fight can stay. Those that don't can leave or take cover in the catacombs".

They gathered the city with a mighty bell. It's deafening chimes clustered the whole city in front of the templeary. At the top of the large staircase, those who rung the bell stood. And addressed Warfang with the new of the coming war.

As they told the city, many were outraged. Many were afraid. But many were also ready to fight. Ready to defend the city that had not fallen during the war with the dark master.

"And now, we will have the one that brought the coming danger to our attention; Ash. Friend to Spyro and Cynder". Cyril stepped down, and allowed the thrask room to speak.

"Thanks mister sing-along". Cyril gave a low growl. "The enemy is upon us! Soon we will be overrun by the creatures of your worst nightmares. We have a month at most. And in that time, those of you who wish to fight must be trained. It will not be easy. But it is far from impossible. We have with us a seer. One with a scrying stone. With her ability to read the future we cannot lose. So move out! Say farewell to those who are leaving. From now on, we train. Good luck to all of you". The crowd was split between booing and cheering. Ash stepped away from the stairs and rejoined the rest of them inside the foyer.

"Nice speech". Said Cynder. "Two problems though, no one knows where Ember is or how to find her. And Spyro broke her scrying stone".

"I know where she is". Ash gloated. "From what her first stone showed me, she should be back with a new one by tonight. Everything works out. Seemingly by magic". He turned to the purple dragon. "Now then, It's time for you to get ice back. And learn how to control convexity. It won't be easy. You'll have to want it".

"I do".

Ash smiled. "Good. We can do that after the evacuation. Make sure everyone else is safe first".

* * *

After they had evacuated those that were leaving, they found their way to the training grounds.

Ash stretched in the pit of sand before the purple dragon. "So I can't teach you ice, and Cyril's probably too busy. So we're just gonna go straight to convexity. Sound good"?

Spyro shrugged. "I guess. So how are you gonna get me to change"?

Ash finished his stretching. "From what I've seen, anger brings it out. And while I pride myself in how easily I can get others angry, that was mostly Koma. And he isn't here any longer. So instead", He pulled out a sharp piece of stone. "we're going to use this".

Spyro stepped back. "How are you going to use it"?

"From what I've read on dragon anatomy, there is a group of nerves right at the underside of your shoulder. And if anything gets someone angry, it's pain".

"Why do so many of your plans involve hurting someone? And why does it seem to be mostly me"?

Ash shrugged. "I guess we enjoy different things. Now get over here".

Spyro did as instructed. "So how do you know about it"?

Ash held the shard a few inches from the purple dragon's shoulder. "Knowing someone's weakness is never a bad thing". He plunged the shard into his nerve, Spyro opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was a silent huff. "Yeah, it hurts. Now I need you to get angry over it".

"I can't feel my body. Why can't I feel my body"?

Ash raised an eyebrow, and inspected the area where he had put the shard. "Y'know what, I think this is the wrong nerve. This one might just for paralysis. Too bad". He removed the shard and Spyro released a breath of relief.

"So where is the nerve"?

"I don't know. I just read about that one I think". He chucked the shard to the side. "So let's try something different".

"Like what"?

The thrask thought for a moment, until an idea struck. "Flame must be a good kisser".

Spyro rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Why are you bringing that up? It's more embarrassing then angering".

"Okay. What about that time with Ciezan"?

"Embarrassing".

Ash snapped his fingers. "Damn". He looked to Spyro, a toothy grin spreading across his lips. In an instant he brought his hand across his face, reddening his purple scales.

Spyro held the cheek that bore Ash's hand print. "Ouch. I get what you're trying to do, but don't go about it that way. I wanna get angry, not hate you".

"You're really stubborn. You know that"? Spyro rolled his eyes. "Don't give me your sass. I have another idea. But you can't tell anyone". The thrask turned to dust and materialized a few moments later, clutching a piece of paper and inked quill. He wrote down a word and spoke something in a language Spyro did not recognize. He outstretched his arm to the purple dragon. "Read it".

Spyro looked to the word, _"Rage"._ He said in his mind.

As he read the word, he felt something. Deep in the pit of his being. Something hot, something painful. As it got hotter and hotter, he felt his anger rise higher and higher. "What's going on? Why am I so angry"? He fought it. It felt strange, unnatural.

"Forcing emotion through written words. Highly taboo. There's no point in fighting it. You can't win".

Spyro tried to fight the anger. _"This isn't right"!_ He flickered into his dark state, then back to his normal one.

Ash sighed, and slapped him again, pushing the purple dragon all the way into his dark form. "There. Was that so"... Spyro slammed into the thrask, knocking him back several feet. Ash skidded to a halt. "Okay. Now comes the hard part". He clapped his hands together. "Let's get your normal self in control". He raised his hand. "All things fa"... A stone disk shot forth from Spyro's maw, severing Ash's left arm from his elbow up. His jaw hung open as he looked over his stump. "Asshole. I was gonna use that"! He ducked under another disk and watched it as it impacted with the wall behind him. "That was close". Turning his attention back to Spyro, who shot a beam of convexity at Ash. He only had time for a simple response. "Shit".

The beam collided with the thrask, leaving a large hole in his chest. Spyro then severed his left leg with a well placed shot. The thrask chuckled as he examined his wounds. "I guess you could say that I'm... All right"! Spyro did not hesitate to fire a third beam at his head, vaporizing it entirely.

The purple dragon, overcome by the darkness inside him, fired a volley of convexity at the thrasks body, removing it from existence completely. When he did stop, a noise came from behind him. A clap and a laugh. He spun to be gifted by the sight of the one he had just obliterated.

"Gotta love the training room. If it wasn't for that amazing enchantment, I would have surely died. Just like Ignitus". That name struck a nerve in the purple dragon. "Even with all this power, you just let him die. Pathetic".

"SHUT UP"! Wailed Spyro as he shot a convexity missile at Ash, who swatted it away like a fly buzzing around him.

"Fall". Spyro did just that. He fell from his feat and onto his stomach. He fought the magic with all his might. Ash stood over him and delivered a kick into his jaw. He then knelt next to his ear and spoke softly. "Now look, you're gonna get out of this little mood right now. You're going to control yourself. If you can't get in control, I can't promise the safety of your friends. You could lose control and kill Cynder. Do you want that"?

"NO! LET ME GO"! He fought harder, desperately trying to free himself.

"Wrong answer". He kicked him again. "I'm gonna keep dong that until you either lose consciousness, or get back in control. Do you understand"?

"Let me go"!

Ash sighed. "I guess you choose the former. Good. At least I can enjoy myself". A twisted smile spread across his face as he kicked him again.

This went on for nearly two hours. Ash had yet to lose interest and Spyro had yet to quit. "Give up"! He kicked him again, and he stopped fighting.

His body flickered to his normal color, yet his eyes kept glowing white. "You win! I give up". Spyro had regained control. Sadly, it was a short victory, and he was quick to revert back to his dark state, and kept fighting the pressure around him.

Ash clapped. "Very good. You can take over. Now it's time for you to stay like that. Don't worry, I'm not bored yet".

As the whole day went by, with Spyro dipping in and out of control for increasing lengths of time, Ash felt one final push was necessary. He had called Cynder to attack the purple dragon. He would release him, and if Spyro was truly in control, he wouldn't counterattack. If not, then Ash would force him back down again.

"Are you ready"? He asked the black dragoness, who stood in front of Spyro.

"Let's do this". She got into a fighting position.

"Rise".

Spyro stood, snarling as he did so. He looked around, before being struck with a blow to the head. He saw Cynder bring the spine of her tail blade down onto his skull, and follow up with a sweep at his feet, knocking him back to the ground. He shot a missile upward, blowing a hole into the ceiling.

The thrasks eyes followed the blast to the ceiling. _"No more enchantment"._ He thought to himself.

Spyro bolted upright and dashed forward, giving the black dragoness no time to react. He tackled her to ground and began charging a beam of convexity.

Ash raised his arm and started his incantation.

"No"! Screamed Cynder, halting Ash from stopping the rage fueled purple dragon. "It's going to be fine". She smiled as a tear fell from her eye.

Spyro roared as he unleashed the beam directed at Cynder's face, point blank. They were enveloped in a bright purple light.

"CYNDER"!


	15. Forgetting What I Am

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The purple light was all anyone remembered. A bright flash and sudden silence.

All the purple dragon could see now was a white light. He was in a white room, with leather straps binding his limbs to a metal frame.

The purple dragon strained to move his head, muscles sore and bindings tight. He caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye. Spyro shifted uncomfortably, and Ash stepped into his field of view, arms crossed and eyes low.

"Good morning. Sleep well"? He moved to the foot of the bed, forcing Spyro to strain his eyes to look at him.

"What happened"? He asked in a coarse voice. "Where am I"?

"The infirmary. I recommended to baths, but got out voted". He moved to Spyro's side, and undid the strap on his head. The purple dragon stretched his neck, then let his head fall back. "And as for what happened... Do you want to good version or the bad version"?

"Give me the good version".

"Good choice. Well the good version is that you managed to take control of your dark side".

Spyro was overjoyed. "That's great"!

"As for the bad version... You managed to take control, but you took control just a bit too late".

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking abo"... His mind flashed with a picture of Cynder lying beneath him, and then a bright purple flash. "Where's Cynder"? He asked, forcing against the restraints Ash hadn't undone.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "She's recovering. You hit her. Albeit indirectly. You managed to direct your convexity beam to the ground beside her face".

Spyro felt relieved he hadn't killed her. "Can I see her"?

Ash shrugged. "It's not up to me. It's up to her".

The purple dragon was confused. "Why wouldn't she want to see me"?

Ash laid his face into his palm. "The fact that you ask that. Look", he said, staring into Spyro's eyes, "you almost killed her. I'm not surprised she'd be a little cautious around you right now".

Spyro's eyes pleaded with the thrask. "Please. I have to know she's okay".

Ash sighed as he looked at the helpless dragon before him. "Fine". He finished removing the leather straps, and led Spyro across the hall to Cynder's room. "Wait here for a second". Ash eased the door open, and was greeted by a nearly empty room aside a white bed, black dragoness, and gryphon at the beds side. They turned their attention to Ash as he knocked on the door. "Hey. How's it going"?

Cynder had bandages wrapped around her body, but smiled regardless. "Better than yesterday. No more burning feeling. How's Spyro"?

Ash bobbed his head as he wandered deeper into the room. "He's worried about you. Wants to visit. Nothing I wouldn't expect, y'know"?

Cynder nodded slowly as she trailed her eyes back to Ciezan. "Yeah. That sounds like him".

The thrask tilted his head. "Could he visit? He's kind of freaking out about you".

The dragoness sighed. "I guess it would be nice to see him. Tell him he can come by".

"Are you sure that's a god idea"? Questioned Ciezan. "He might not be in the right mindset yet".

Cynder patted his talon reassuringly. "I trust him". Ciezan still doubted. "Send him in".

Ash nodded. "I'll be right back". He left the room, and was back within the second, dragging Spyro by his horn. He pushed the purple to her bedside. Ciezan stepped away and Ash leaned down to ear level. "Such perfect handles! I can see why dragons would be so much fun to hunt".

Ciezan watched the purple dragon, as him and Cynder exchanged words. "I don't trust him after what he did".

The thrask laid a hand on his head. "Don't hate him. It was my idea anyway".

Ciezan pushed his hand away, a fire behind his eyes. "Your idea?! How could you think that endangering her life was a good idea"?!

"Well I was under the impression we were protected by the enchantment. How was I to know he broke it"?

Ciezan opened his beak, but shut it just as quickly. "I guess you wouldn't".

Ash spread his arms out. "So once again I'm right". He poked the tip of the gryphon's beak. "I don't understand why you keep doubting me. I'm on a streak right now". He looked around the room, noticing something was different. "Where are the children"?

Ciezan sighed. "They're at school".

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Not like you to want to be rid of them so easily. I'm guessing they aren't in an authentic gryphon history class right now. Any reason behind it"?

"The law mostly. It doesn't exclude based on species. So Vesh and Takkye are learning the history of dragons. And their views about how they were always doing the right thing. Even when they hunted my species to near extinction". He looked to Cynder, who wore a smile as Spyro talked to her. "Why did you let it happen"?

Ash's eyes followed the same path as Ciezan's. "She told me to".

Their attention was pulled by a mole as she entered the room, dressed in white. She made her way to past the Spyro, and stood at Cynder's bedside. "How are we today, Cynder"?

"I'm doing well".

"That's very good to hear. If you wish, we could see how well you've healed. And maybe even keep the bandages off this time". Cynder nodded, and the nurse turned to the group. "You can stay if you wish".

She pulled from a pocket a pair of scissors, slide it under the bandage, and severed it with a squeeze of her hand. The wrappings fell to the bed. "There, all done". She picked up the linen and walked out of the room.

Cynder looked between the the three of them. "So? It isn't that bad, is it"?

Spyro and Ciezan shook their heads simultaneously, but the gryphon stole the first words. "Just as beautiful as always".

Cynder blushed behind her new complexion. "Just as sweet as always. Thank you".

As nice as it was, they had lied. Cynder was no longer the solid black. Instead she had a bright purple burn mark covering the side of her face. It matched the color of a convexity blast perfectly.

"You guys sure are nice". The voice from behind them spoke sarcastically. "You're not very easy on the eyes. That's for sure. I'd need half the tavern in me before I thought of doing anything".

Ciezan's jaw hung open slightly, and he pushed the thrask out of the room, closing the door behind them. Once it was shut firmly, he glared Ash down furiously. "What the hell is wrong with you"? He screamed quietly. "What would make you say something that rude"?

Ash rolled his eyes. "Oh I don't know. Maybe the truth".

"No! That wasn't being truthful. That was just you being an asshole".

"Oh don't give me that crap. We both know it's the truth. Don't go calling me an asshole when you feel the same way".

Ciezan had to stop himself from hitting the thrask. "No. I don't feel the same way as you. You've been a total asshole pretty much since we arrived. Never considering how what you do or say could make others feel".

"And how are their feelings my problem? If someone can't handle the truth, they might as well just end it. Life isn't a bed of rose petals".

"Are you seriously trying to defend yourself?! How could you think for even a second that what you do has any redeemable qualities whatsoever"?

"Because I'm honest. I tell it like it is and if I hurt someone's feelings, who cares"?

"No. You're not honest. You're just an asshole. You've always been an asshole".

Ash nodded sarcastically. "Of course you'd think that. If I were an asshole I think I'd know it".

Ciezan had a fire in his eyes now. "You wouldn't know because you don't care. You like hurting, embarrassing, killing and all in all bothering others until you're bored of it. Asshole".

"I'm not an asshole. I'm honest. I'm sorry you can't take the truth".

"And I'm sorry you can't take a hint"! He screamed. "This isn't a hint actually! I'm telling you, You. Are. An. Asshole. Don't deny it. You are and always have been. Ever since we met".

"Okay. Give me one example of when I was an asshole. Any example".

Ciezan laughed. "Where do I begin?! Oh, I know. How about when we first met. You remember? When I was a child? How you threw me in a river and yelled, 'Let's see if pussies can swim'! I couldn't".

Ash rolled his eyes. "That was a joke. Give me an actual example".

"Okay. When I starting having a relationship with someone, you started spreading rumors about how I had a myriad of diseases. And a really tiny"...

"Oh come on! That's a classic"!

"NO"! Screamed the gryphon. "You realize that after that, we broke up, right? That was my first, and until recently, last relationship. They kept calling me a horrible names! You ruined any chance I ever had of raising a family"!

"But families are so overrated. The way I see it, all those insults made you stronger. You should be thanking me".

"I tried to kill myself"!

"Only tried? Not good enough".

"SHUT THE HELL UP"! He snapped. "How do you not see that you're an asshole?! This level of stupidity is beyond what I thought of you! But I guess you keep surprising me".

Ash glared down at him angrily. "Don't say something you'll"...

"There you go again! Hiding behind your threats because you can't handle the truth. Is that why you're such an asshole? You talk shit to feel better about yourself? That's pathetic. Even by your standards".

Ash didn't hesitate to slam his fist into the gryphon face, knocking him to the ground. He placed his foot against Ciezan's throat, and began pressing down. The gryphon clawed at his leg, but he didn't respond to the pain. Instead he leaned in, whispering menacingly. "You don't ever talk to me like that. You're nothing but a cockroach to me. And I won't hesitate to crush you under my boot. Do you understand me"?

Ciezan kept struggling, drawing blood from Ash's leg. The thrask removed his foot and the gryphon coughed violently. After his fit had subsided, he looked up to the thrask, a fire behind his eyes. "I guarantee the others feel the same way I do. If you're still enough of a dumbass to deny the truth.. ask them. I bet you a favor they'll agree with me".

Ash raised an eyebrow. "A favor you say? You have piqued my interest. What kind of favor are we talking about"?

"A long term favor. If I'm right, you stop being an asshole until the day you die".

Ash considered his offer while thinking of his own terms. He nodded as he came up with a suitable task for Ciezan. "And if I'm right, you break up with Cynder. Today. And when she asks why, you tell her you could never love someone so ugly". The thrask smiled, and extended and arm. "Do we have a deal"?

Ciezan ignore his hand, and instead stood up on his own. He pushed past Ash with a huff. "You've got a deal". He entered the room alone, and was met with awkward eyes from both present. He smiled at them as they stared. "You heard that, didn't you"? They nodded in unison. _"Hope they didn't hear the deal we made. Here goes"._ Ciezan sighed angrily. "He's just such an asshole. He doesn't care about anyone".

"That isn't fair". Said Cynder. "You can't just label someone like that for a few mistakes".

Ciezan looked at her in disbelief. "So you don't think that he's been an ass as of late"?

"I didn't say that".

"Then what did you say? What are you saying? That he's just misguided? That this is all just a phase? Don't worry, he'll grow out of it? It's not that he's inconsiderate of how others feel. He's just confused. Trying to find out who he really is"?

"I'm not saying he isn't an asshole. I'm not saying he is one. I'm just saying that maybe he's stressed, and lashing out".

"Funny how he lashes out at everyone, right? If I remember he attacked Cyril first. Not the nicest of dragons, but surely smart enough to not agitate with the intent of fighting. No. That's Ash who does that".

"Okay you two, stop it. Ciezan's right, Ash is an asshole". Ciezan was going to gloat, but Spyro cut him off. "But so is Cynder. We shouldn't judge him on a few actions. You have known him longer, so we don't have your experiences. We can't confirm or deny what you say about what happened".

"But you do think he's an asshole, right"?

Spyro nodded. "Yes".

Ciezan turned to Cynder, who nodded in agreement. The gryphon was overjoyed, he turned to the doorway, where Ash stood with clenched fists. "I told you"!

That thrask stomped into the room and grabbed the gryphon by his throat, pinning him against the wall. "That doesn't count! You coerced them into agreeing with you"! He cocked his arm back, prepared to paint the wall red. "You owe me a favor now".

Ciezan laughed a wheezy laugh. "An asshole and a child. You amaze me". Ash threw his fist forward.

"Tisk tisk Ash". Said a voice from behind him, a voice that halted his punch like a brick wall. "I'm gone for but a few weeks, and already you're about to beat poor Ciezan? How far your mind has fallen".

Ash cranked his head to the side, catching eye of an all too familiar blank mask. He shook his head violently and dropped Ciezan. "No. No no no no. You can't be here! You're dead"! He screamed.

Koma looked to his hands. "Strange. I don't feel dead". He thrust a fist into Ash's gut, he heard the air rush from his lungs. "And You certainly felt that. So I'm obviously very much alive. Too bad. It was a good punch". He looked to the others in the room, who stood frozen in place, absolutely unmoving. He walked around them, looking them over and chuckling. "They all hate you. You know that, right? Obviously you must not, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to kill the gryphon just now. Because if they didn't hate you before, they certainly do now". He moved to Ash's side, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to apologize. Make right by them and whatnot. Then you and I will work on picking up the shattered pieces of your mind. Once that's done, we put them back together. Bring back the old Ash. How does that sound"?

"You aren't real. You can't be". He said in disbelief.

"So much denial. Of course I'm real. I always have been. I always will be". He gestured to the others in the room. "Now then, I want you to apologize. And I want you to mean it".

The thrask looked over his friends then back to Koma, who snapped his fingers. As he did, Spyro ran to Ciezan's side, helping him to his feet. The purple dragon looked up at Ash, a rage building inside. "What's wrong with you?! Who does this to their friend"?! He took notice of Ash's new composure. He could see the fear and guilt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry". The thrask spoke softly.

Koma nudged him with an elbow. "Louder".

"I'm so sorry"! He said loudly. His body was shivering, and his eyes flooded. "This isn't me. I'm not well".

Koma clapped his hands as the group stared in disbelief. "Look at that! They have no idea what to think"! His smile faded as Ash became silent again. "Don't let me keep you. Continue".

The thrask sighed regretfully. "I am an asshole. And I promise to right my wrongs. But before that can happen, I need to fix myself. I'm sorry". Koma gripped his neck with a hand.

"Was that so hard? Now let's go fix you. You went farther than I would have liked". They turned to dust as a breeze blew through the room, leaving nothing but silence.

The three looked to eachother, the same questions on their mind. They tried their best to forget what had just happened, and so they went back to talking about various things. All the while wanting answers they would not get.

* * *

As the day got older, it had become apparent how hungry the three of them were becoming. They made their way out of the hospital, getting a goodbye from the nurse that had removed Cynder's bandages.

The city was quiet, only the dragons willing to stay and fight remained. More fighters were being brought in by the trains everyday. While the other cities would make a decent target, Warfang was the only city that housed Spyro, Cynder, Ash and the gryphons. The only ones who mattered to the enemy they stood against beforehand.

As with all cities, the tavern was still just as busy as ever. Now one of the only places to get food and drink within a reasonable walking distance of everything, it had become a haven for the guards and mercenaries paid to fight. Warriors whose names shook those to the bones when uttered.

The three sat at a table in the back, away from the shocked eyes that stared at Cynder's convexity burns. The tavern owner, a green and beige dragoness, found her way to them, shaking her head. "If you're here for food, I'm sorry. All the food shipments are to be 'donated' to the war effort. Not even fighting yet and I have to give up everything. Though I am still able to serve drink. They haven't taken that away. Yet".

Spyro and Ciezan glanced at eachother. "No, I think we're good on drinks, thank you". Said the gryphon, thinking on past events.

The owner nodded. "Understandable. I heard about what happened between you two".

"You heard? How"? Asked the purple dragon, already sure of the answer to come.

"Your thrask friend came in and told everyone".

The three nodded unsurprised. "Of course he did. Why wouldn't he"?

"He also tried telling us about you and the fire guardian, but most of us saw that first hand. You and your friends sure are close, huh"? She joked. "Anyway, if you want to get something to eat, there's food being given away at the hall of council. You should know where that is by now".

"We do, thank you". The owner smiled and waved as they left the tavern toward the templeary.

* * *

The food was served in a pavilion built for just such occasions. The numerous dragons and moles nearly filled the structure to the edges. It was within the sea of faces, that they ran across familiar ones. Flame and Ember stood at the edge of the of the crowd, looking outward, waiting for something.

"I thought you said they'd be here"? Stated Flame impatiently.

"I'm not always right you know. Take what I see and say with a grain of salt". She noticed a flicker of purple coming up the cobblestone street. It was not the purple dragon she saw, but instead the glowing convexity burn that took over Cynder's face. Ember tried her best to stay calm. It was rather alarming after all.

She nudged the red dragon next to her, who turned his head and gasped silently. She ushered him to keep quiet about it, and he did his best.

"There you are". Said the black dragoness in question. "It's nice of you to wait for us like this".

"Yep"! Said Flame. "You know us. Always so thoughtful". He pointed to the pavilion. "I'm gonna go get some food. Anyone coming"?

Spyro and Ember were quick to offer themselves up. "I will". They said in unison.

"Sounds good". The fire guardian looked to the other two. "We need a place to eat, why don't you work on that? We'll bring you back something tasty".

Cynder shrugged. "Sure. Let's go Ciezan". She snaked her way between the tightly packed tables with the gryphon on her tail.

When they had managed to find a table with enough seats, the dragons seated at it left in a hurry upon seeing the black dragoness. This struck her deeply, and she hung her head as she took a seat. "Is it really that bad"? She asked the gryphon, who in turn stammered and twisted his tongue.

"Well I wouldn't say... It's not that you're... Maybe it's a little"... He sighed. "Yeah. It's pretty bad".

"Thanks for cushioning the blow". She teased and added a light punch to his shoulder. "What am I gonna do when you leave"?

Ciezan shrugged. "Think of me, wish I was by your side, love me. You know, the usual".

She chuckled at his cheesiness. "If that's what you think I do usually, you go right ahead and think that".

"Are you saying you don't love me"? He asked sarcastically.

"I didn't say that".

"You didn't not say it".

Cynder raised her eyebrow. "I don't think that works".

"Do you understand what I meant"?

"I... think so".

"Then it works". She nodded as she thought it over. "But I'm happy you brought up me leaving".

"Is this going where I think it is"?

"Which is why we should talk about Spyro".

"And here we go again".

"I just want to know for certain that you won't give up on me for him. Not now anyway. Not after we spent so long building what we have".

Cynder looked into his eyes warmly. "Ciezan... I know you worry about it, and I understand why. And even though I do still have feelings for him, I can't give up on you. That isn't fair. I gave him a chance, and sadly it didn't work out. For the last time... I won't cheat on you".

Ciezan had faith in her promise, and they shared a smile. Which was interrupted by a wooden bowl being dropped onto the table. They jumped as it happened.

Ember sighed longingly. "I wish I could find someone who treated me like you two treat eachother. Knowing every dirty secret someone has to hide doesn't make for a good first impression". She shrugged. "Oh well. I'll find my perfect someone at some point. Until then though", she looked to her food, "I'm starving". And she began eating whatever was in the bowl.

"So what were you two talking about"? Inquired Spyro before he tore a strip of meat from his serving.

Cynder and Ciezan exchanged a glance before the gryphon answered. "Mostly about what happens when I leave with Vesh and Takkye".

"Oh yeah". Said the fire dragon. "I almost forgot about that. It'll be weird not having you around. Hope it won't be too hard on you two".

Cynder nodded. "Yeah. I hope it won't either". The group fell silent as they ate the strange food before them. It was meat, or as close to meat as someone could come.

After they had finished and said their goodbyes, it was time for Ciezan to get ready to leave. He had stayed longer than planned on account of Cynder and Spyro's stay in the hospital. But now he was stretching what little time he had for a safe evacuation.

He gathered Vesh and Takkye from the lesson with the other three guardians. Since all the others had left, it was decided they would teach them of dragon culture and history for the short time they would stay.

The three would set off for an abandoned thrask settlement, hidden by the magic of old high in the mountains. Among the thrask lived dragons gifted heavily in their respected elements. Together they created new exotic types of elemental magic, such as plasma, sunlight and radiation. These feats and their determination to reflect on the elements, earned them the title of magic crafters.

They would leave first thing the next day. They did their best to spend as much time with everyone as possible, creating as many happy memories as they could. But their was never enough hours in a day, and the sun lingered on the horizon in what seemed too short of a time.

It was Cynder's idea that everyone sleep around a fire, under the stars that night. Her and Ciezan slept in eachother's embrace, not wanting to leave one another's side.


	16. Forgetting Who I love

 

**Forgetting Who You Are**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 

Ciezan found himself alone when he awoke. He stood from his place of rest, and wandered, shouting the names of his friends. Wondering where they could have gone. So he wandered around the desolate city, watching and listening for any signs of them.

As he walked by the tavern, he noticed a hooded figure sitting at the bar, back to the gryphon.

"It's Ciezan, right"? Asked the stranger as he sipped his mug of ale.

"Who are you"? He asked, ready to defend himself.

The stranger set the mug down, pressed something against his face, and spun on his wooden stool. "You could say that I'm a friend of a friend of yours".

Ciezan was thrown off by the featureless mask the stranger wore. And yet, even with his face hidden, Ciezan knew he held onto a wicked smile. "Do you have a name? Friend of a friend of mine isn't very good".

"I suppose I could tell you". He looked down to his feet, stood then back to Ciezan. "But I'm not going to. You know who I am. Even if you don't realize it yet".

The gryphon searched his mind for an answer, only to find nothing come. "If I already know you, where's the harm in telling me your name"?

The stranger sighed. "You always have been rather stubborn. The name you're asking for, is Koma".

Ciezan was taken aback. "Koma"? He asked doubtfully.

He shrugged. "Believe what you will, but I assure you, I speak the truth".

"From what I've read, you exist solely to cause insanity. Am I going insane"?

Koma chuckled. "I have heard of that Koma. We share a name, not a motive".

"If you aren't here to make me go crazy, why are you here"?

"I'm here to make sure everything goes by smoothly. Helping with the insanity the other Koma caused. He's dead now. Well, not dead for you, but dead for Ash. One hell of a punch he pacts. Mildly impressive".

"Other Koma"? The gryphon asked as he looked him over.

"Yes. The actual spirit of insanity. Well, not so much a spirit. More like... an inevitability. He is the physical embodiment of insanity. Sadly though, without him in your life, you go insane anyway. That's what's happening to our thrask friend".

Ciezan looked at Koma lost in confusion. "Why would having no insanity make someone go insane"?

"Balance". He said as he walked out of the tavern, with Ciezan in tow. The came to a statue of a dragon holding a scale, with two rocks of equal weight keeping it perfectly level. "You see, sanity and insanity are much like this scale, in perfect balance. But when you remove one of them", he picked a stone up off the scale, and it dipped to the other side, "they both fall out of sync. Too much of anything is bad for you. And for reasons unknown, too much sanity causes you to go mad. Quite vicious when you think about it".

"And how do you help if you aren't causing insanity"?

"I help pick up the shattered pieces of ones mind. Then we put them back together. Much like a puzzle that's fallen to the floor. Only a lot more fun".

"So you're helping Ash"?

Koma nodded. "I'm doing my best. His mind is rather scattered. Don't mistake his insanity as an excuse for his actions. He will pay for them. I will see to that personally". He placed the rock back onto the scale, in an instant they were in the desert of Lourndas. Ciezan's head darted around, getting a bearing on his surroundings. "Such a long way from home we all are. The leader of your clan offered quite the deal to the nomads of the sand. Or corrupted as you're so fond of calling them. Fallen thrask is far more respectful".

Ciezan shook his head. "Desmios wouldn't give in to their demands. He isn't a coward. He'd fight them".

Koma smiled. "Too bad he gave in. Your location if the nomads promised to spare all gryphons. Especially his children. Damn the world, spare us. Cowardly old bird".

Ciezan denied him. He wouldn't believe the one he grew up Idolizing would sell them out so easily. "No. I don't believe you". He stated sternly.

Koma sighed. "I was afraid you wouldn't. Which is why I brought this". From blank space, appeared a scrying stone, as beautiful as ever. "Touch it. See what was, what is, and what will be".

Ciezan hesitated. He had heard stories of such relics, but never dared test them himself. "Where did you get that"? He questioned.

"I made it".

This answer surprised the gryphon. To make a scrying stone, one must control the flow of time in all directions. To bind it to the mortal realm, one must exist beyond it, beyond death. They must exist in a place that does not exist. "You made it"?

"I did indeed. Time is easy to stop, slow and speed up. But that's merely changing time as a whole. Going forward and back is difficult yes. Something only three have ever managed. Two of which died instantly upon their success. I however am the fourth and first. The fourth to go forward and back. And the first to go sideways. Well, I guess I'm not the first. Gods and Godesses made these long before even I. But not before the inevitabilities like Koma. He's very old".

"If you can make them, what stops you from mass producing them"?

"Reality. Only seven may exist at a time. And if brought together, they will give to you what your heart desires most. Sadly, no single being is capable of seeing more than one at a time. Unless they're brought together of course. And when the owners do come together, all but one is brutally murdered at random. The survivor has their desire sated". He pointed behind Ciezan, who turned and was met with a certain pink dragoness behind a stall, the scrying stone in it's usual brass stand. "In fact, you know one of the survivors. She was quite pure, and had a desire to aid others. This is her sight. The stone is unnecessary".

"Ember"?

"If that's her name, then yes. I'd love to tell you about it, but sadly that is another story for another day. She recently came to me for a new stone. Our purple friend destroyed her last one. I must say that even I was shocked to hear such news". He looked at the stone in his hand. "I pride myself in my craftsmanship".

Ciezan eyed the orb, gazing into it's vastness. So small, but somehow bigger than all else. "You said time was easy to control. Stop, slow and speed up. If that's true, why can so few control it"?

Koma smiled, delighted by the gryphons curiosity. "I do so love questions like that. I guess you could say it's easy to learn, but not many have the capacity to learn. For dragons, it's either the purple ones or eons of learning. And with how precious time is, not everybody has eons to dedicate to a single task". He shifted the orb around. As he did, it changed from a starry night sky, to that of a sunrise. "I guarantee if Ash wanted to, he could do this. Though it would mean becoming corrupted first. Or a god. Either way, quite the burden".

"Ash could create scrying stones"?

"Not as good as mine. I have had eons to practice. But yes, he could. And it would make him even harder to kill. Pretty annoying actually".

"How would we kill him then"?

"Are you asking for then? Or for now"?

"Does it matter"?

"It always matters. If you're asking for then, you would only need to hit him in a vital point. Or break time. As for now, vital point, break time. Or get him to use magic".

"How would that kill him"?

"The thrask are not like dragons. The only magic they are born with naturally is to see and write. All other magic is learned through training and meditation. I'm guessing you've heard what they tend to say; too much magic will kill you. He is no different. That punch was not what damaged his body so. It was his overuse of the element. The fact he survived is a miracle. Then again, those pools are a godsend".

"So we would have to get him angry".

Koma nodded a slow nod. "Wouldn't be hard. Then again, if my plan goes as I want, he'll be back to his normal self again soon. He'll likely see you off as you leave".

Ciezan thought back to the times Ash had gone off for no reason. "What if I don't want to see him"?

Koma shrugged. "That's on you. All I ask is that you know he wasn't himself when he acted like that. Even while fighting he was different. He wouldn't be afraid to kill someone close to him, but he wouldn't do it happily. Nor would he be so collected and strategic. Crazy things, that Koma did".

"So you're saying I should forgive him because he wasn't in control? Isn't that just letting him off scot-free? He should pay for what he did, how he acted".

"I'm not asking for you to forgive him for no reason. Forgive him because he wants to do right by you. Because he feels guilty and is sincerely sorry for what he did. I'm not asking to forget. But try to look past his faults. See who he wants to be and encourage it". A bell chimed from nowhere, it's sound shaking the ground. "Well, time's up. Nice talking to you. I hope the next time we meet is a pleasant one. Full of forgiveness". He began to fade to white.

"Where will you be"?

Koma smiled. "I'll always be by Ash's side. You won't see me, but I'll be there". He faded completely and Ciezan found himself wrapped in Cynder's embrace, a dead fire just a few feet from them. Spyro, Ember and Flame laid on the other side, fast asleep. He pulled himself from the dragoness' embrace, and stretched as he looked around for Vesh and Takkye.

When he did find them in the near empty city, he brought them back to the campsite. They woke their friends and together headed for the gate after a much needed meal.

The gate was bustling with activity. Guards walked up and down the immense walls, searching for signs of the enemy none of them had met. The doors were open enough for the three to squeeze through. While the catacombs would be safer, the exit is much farther from the settlement, and there wasn't much to eat in the caverns. They were to travel to one of the neighboring villages, and catch a train to the station closest to the mountains. With luck the settlement would be lived in by monks. Or abandoned altogether.

"I'm gonna miss you". Cried Cynder as she hugged him goodbye. A hug that lasted a bit too long, and was a bit too tight.

"I'll miss you too. But I'm coming back, don't you worry. And when I do, you better be ready to party".

"I'll be waiting. Don't you worry". She kissed him one last time, then stepped to the side.

Flame wrapped his arms around the gyphon. "I'm gonna miss ya buddy. Don't go making better friends in the mountains".

Ciezan smiled. "Don't worry. You're the only fire guardian in my life".

Ember stepped up next, unsure of what to say. "You know, I've always hated saying goodbye. It sounds like the end. So instead I'm going to say; see you later".

"Don't worry, you will". He turned his head to Spyro, who smiled. "It's been nice getting to meet the purple dragon. I hope we stay friends a longtime".

"Of course we will. I wouldn't let anything get between our friendship. Just promise me you'll come back".

"I wouldn't have it any other way". Ciezan hugged the purple dragon goodbye, who returned the action happily.

The gryphons turned to the open gate, and stepped through.

"Ciezan"! Said a voice from down the street. Everyone turned around to see Ash running toward them, waving the gryphon down. "I'm glad I wasn't too late". He said out of breath. "I came to give you something". In his hand he held a medallion. "Break it in half, and it'll teleport you and anyone touching you, to the other one". He tossed one to Ciezan, and the other to Cynder.

He looked it over. "Thank you, Ash. I appreci"... He stopped his words as he felt the thrask embrace him.

"I hate to see you leave". He said with tears in his eyes. "I've said goodbye too much. Come back as soon as you can. Okay"?

"I promise". He said as he returned the hug. They broke apart and then turned back to the gate.

Flame nudged Ash. "Don't do getting soft on us. We need you for this fight".

The thrask wiped his eyes. "No, I was just.. cutting onions".

"If you say so". They all laughed and turned away as the heavy doors shut themselves, separating friends for an unknown amount of time. Time that would surely be hard on all of them.

The day seemed to drag on. Time creeping by as it laughed in their faces. The four dragons sat in the fire guardians chambers, staring at the ceiling. Not knowing what to do.

"Maybe we could"... started Flame, but he soon gave up on his proposal. "Or what about... no".

Cynder sighed as Flame kept throwing away his own ideas. She had one herself. An idea that would surely be fun for all. "We could always walk around the city. See what there is to find. Maybe check in on the training grounds? See if anyone would be willing to spar with us"?

"I don't know". Said Spyro. "I don't have the best memories in that place".

"Neither do I". Cynder gestured to the convexity burns along her body and face. "But it would still be fun".

With nothing better to do, they gave in and took flight to the training pits. Many dragons had gathered inside to watch and bet on matches. In the ring were two dragons, on an ice dragon, and the other an electric dragoness. The ice dragon was clearly outmatched in both speed and ability, leading to a quick victory for the dragoness. Gold was passed through the crowd.

"How didn't we know about this"? Asked Ember as she watched two more competitors enter the arena.

"No idea". Answered Flame.

The next two fighters were both fire dragons. He was large and strong, while the other was small and agile. The crowd shifted and the combatants were blocked from view. All that was seen was a bright flash of orange, and a winner was crowned. The larger dragon had knocked his opponent out in one blast. He roared in victory as he left the pit, leaving it to the next pair.

When the next opponent did step up, the crowd fell silent. Not a soul dared enter the arena. The main group pushed their way through to the front of the crowd. The one to cause such a reaction was none other than Ash. Who stood patiently at one side of the arena,searching through the crowd with his eyes. They ended up falling on Spyro, and he raised an arm with finger outstretched. "You". He demanded. "Rematch". The crowd cheered Spyro forward, who stepped into the ring hesitantly.

"This is where you've been"? Asked the purple dragon as they each stretched.

"I've been waiting for my turn. Too bad the only opponent willing to fight me is one I've fought before. And don't worry, I'm not going to hold back".

"Great". Spyro said sarcastically. He looked to the thrask who raised his fists in preparation for an attack. A solid mass grew over his hand as he reared it back. Spyro closed his eyes, only to open them when nothing happened. Ash was motionless. As was the crowd. From behind the thrask stepped a figure. One who bore a featureless mask. Koma. "Who are you"? He asked sternly.

Koma circled Ash, inspecting him. "Strange thing, this gravity magic. Unblockable. Unavoidable. Unbeatable".

"I asked you a question".

"And I denied you an answer. Listen, then speak". Spyro stopped himself from speaking further. "My name is Koma. I am here to keep Ash sane. As difficult as that is, I think we've come quite far. He has yet to swear or hurt anyone without reason. More than I would have expected from him that's for sure".

"What are you doing here"?

Koma sighed. "I was getting to that. You know of his gravity magic, yes"?

"Hard not to".

"Fair point. Then you know of it's unrelenting tip in favor. His favor more specifically".

"Again, hard not to".

"What if I told you it has a weakness? That you could beat it without thinking twice".

Spyro shrugged. "I guess I'd be intrigued".

Koma smiled a delighted smile. "So a yes it is. Very good". He stepped up to Spyro and placed a hand on his forehead. "I will teach you now". In his other hand he held a scrying stone. It began to glow a bright white, and Spyro found himself alone again. No more Koma.

But there was something new. Memories. He remembered something new. "Dragon time". He uttered. Spyro looked around the scene before him, still frozen in place. A smile curled up his face, and he released everyone from his power.

Ash's projectile flew forward, to where Spyro was no longer. Ash turned to a purple blur, only to be left on the ground, confused. He jumped up, and looked at Spyro, who was standing proudly from the other side of the arena.

The thrask nodded. "Good hit. Solid, strong. But don't think I'm gonna let it happen again".

Spyro laughed. "Yeah, 'let' it happen".

Ash remained calm as the purple dragon taunted him. "Let's dance".

They rushed to the center of the arena, Ash with a right hook, and Spyro with a duck and headbutt. The thrask followed up with a kick, which Spyro redirected with his wing, then slammed him with his other.

Koma stood behind him, his mask turned slightly as he ate an apple. "You're losing". He stated.

Ash ignored him as best he could as he took another blow to the head. As he did, he reacted with a ground slam, sending the purple dragon back a few feet. The thrask raised his arm. "All things fall to earth"! He slammed his hand into the ground. Spyro smiled as the world around him stopped. He moved behind the thrask, laughing all the way. He stretched his neck as he brought everyone back to normal speed.

The ground where Spyro was standing collapsed in on itself as Ash crushed it. He gasped when he noticed Spyro was nowhere to be seen.

"Ahem". The purple dragon cleared his throat and Ash spun so fast he was dizzy for a moment. Spyro smiled as he let out an an earth missile that embedded itself into Ash's skull, and knocked him off his feet.

The room's enchantment took over and the earth missile shattered, leaving the thrask with a splitting headache. He stood slowly as the crowd cheered on the purple dragon's victory against one who was thought unbeatable.

"Not a bad shot". He congratulated his friend. "First time in a long time I've been beaten. Nice fight". He extended a hand, which Spyro took gladly.

Cynder ran from the sea of dragons and embraced Spyro. "That was awesome"! She yelled, happy to see him victorious.

"Yeah. I guess it was". Spyro took notice of Koma behind Ash, taking the final bite of the apple, and smiling to the purple dragon, before readjusting his mask and giving a thumbs up.

"Good job". He said, the world around them still. "Who needs power, when you have all the time in the world to counterattack"? He tossed the apple core away, and it turned to dust as it hit the ground. "Now that you stand a chance against him, I look forward to see how he prepares for the coming battle".

"Thank you, Koma. For giving me back my dragon time".

A chuckle came from Koma's throat. "I didn't give you time, I gave you memories".

Spyro was shocked. "You can restore memories"?

Koma held in his hand a scrying stone, it's radiance glowing brilliantly. "There's nothing these can't do. It just takes the right know how. And I know how". His body began to fade. "I'll be seeing you. Maybe in a dream next time. Manifesting myself like this is so tedious afterall. Goodbye... Spyro". He waved farewell as he faded from view, leaving nothing but a slight shimmer in the air behind Ash. A shimmer that would shift and move from time to time.

* * *

The group of friends celebrated with drinks at the tavern. This time they paced themselves, enjoying what they drank, instead of ending the night prematurely.

"So there we were" Said Cynder, telling a tale from her and Spyro's journey, "staring into the Destroyer's heart, the dark magic that kept it beating all around us. We knew what we had to do, so Spyro and I shattered that vile thing". She paused. "But it didn't work. Malefor took control, and sealed the worlds fate. But that didn't stop us, right Spyro"?

The purple dragon nodded. "Wow. I mean, yeah. Nothing could stop us. Not even Malefor".

She hushed him. "Don't ruin the ending! We agreed that I'd be telling the story".

"Yeah, I wonder why". Said Koma, sitting in the middle of the table, drinking some type of soup. Ash did his best to ignore him. "You should tell them about the time you took out that bront by eating your way out of it's intestines. They won't know it was actually a nightmare".

"Really"? Ash asked Cynder. "That's no small feat".

"Oh, it was nothing. Just doing my job and all". She sat up proudly. "But yeah. It was pretty impressive, wasn't it"?

"What happened next"?

"You know what, I think Spyro should take over. Give you a new voice to listen to for a while".

Spyro froze, he looked to everyone for help, which Ash gave quickly. "Oh come on! You can't just stop like that. No pawing it off on someone else when you're doing so well".

"Yeah, you're right. So where was I"?

The purple dragon gave Ash a smile, which he returned with the tipping of his mug. Spyro was happy to follow the toast.

As night settled in, it was apparent that everyone was growing rather tired. Flame stood from his seat, as sober as a priest. "Well this was fun, but I gotta go now. I have wall duty tonight. Yippee".

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad". Reassured the thrask.

"If what I've heard is true, it could be worse. Nobody offers to get posted on wall duty. Not even the guardians".

"You could make friends. Maybe they might put on a good show, considering your title and all".

"That... kinda makes sense. Strange for you. Especially as of late. What are you doing and how do I do it"?

"I'm not doing anything. I've just got the best help you could ask for".

"Awww". Said Koma. "I'm blushing".

"Well, if I ever go crazy, send them my way". He left the tavern with a goodnight, and turned to the gates of Warfang.

Ember waved him off. "Goodnight! Whew, I'm beat. Think I'll follow his lead. You three have fun. See you tomorrow". She followed Flames path, but diverged to the left toward the templeary.

As Spyro looked at Ash, he made slight gestures towards Cynder. The thrask caught on quickly. "You know what, I think I left the stove on. I better go check". He bolted out the tavern, leaving Cynder and Spyro alone.

"That was weird. I can't picture him cooking anything". She had a thought of Ash presenting a cake while wearing an apron. "I don't want to at least". Her attention was directed to Spyro, who looked around awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "So what now"?

"Oh uh... how about a walk"?

"A walk"?

"Yeah. I don't think I've really seen Warfang at night. Maybe head over to the garden. See how our statues are doing".

"That sounds like it could be fun. Let's do it".

The two dragons left the tavern, but were quick to return and pay for the drinks.

With the moon as their guide, the two strode the streets of a near empty city. They weren't afraid of making noise, and would laugh as loud as they felt necessary. They walked through the market, then the courtyard, then the garden.

After they had admired their likeness capture in stone, the two decided to jump over the low wall at the back, separating the courtyard from the garden.

The farm of dew covered flowers reflected the moonlight beautifully, adding to the majesty of the area. Spyro and Cynder ran through the flowers, coming to a stop at the pond in the center.

They lay on their backs, eyes to the stars as an orchestra of crickets and toads added to the serenity and relaxation.

Cynder pointed to a cluster of stars. "Look. It's Archeastra. Goddess of honesty.

Spyro pointed to one of his own. "How about Venix".

Cynder looked for the group he was referring to, but could not recognize any. "Are you sure that's a constellation"?

"Yeah. You might not know about it. I read it in one of Flame's books. He has quite the collection".

She nodded, and went back to her own searching. "Look at that". She pointed to a cluster shaped like heart, with two dragon tails entwined with one another. "Dragons Kiss". She turned her head to face him as they laid on their backs. "What do you know about that one, book boy"?

He chuckled. "Well, it's suppose to bring a eternal happiness to anyone who declares love under it's light. Then again, that is just a myth".

She leaned in close, and whispered softly into his ear. "Personally, I like testing myths".

Spyro's eyes went wide, and his cheeks red. "R-really"? He asked as he turned his head to face hers.

Cynder inched closer to him, her hot breath sending shivers through his body. They closed the gap completely, sending jolts of pleasure through their being. As they taste eacother's saliva, Spyro felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. This caused him to pull away from their kiss.

Cynder looked at him oddly. "What's wrong? Don't you want this"?

"I do, but what about Ciezan"?

"I'm not sure. I love him, and I love being with him. But he isn't you. He isn't the purple dragon that saved the world with me. He isn't the one I truly love".

"C-Cynder".

She smiled as she thought back to the past. "We went through so much. And only recently do you show that you love me. Not when I nuzzled you. Only when I'm happy with someone else". Her eyes began to water. "Why did you wait? Why didn't you just tell me"? He stayed silent, looking away as she cried. "Why won't you tell me"?! Her words were angry, sad and lonely.

"Because I don't remember"! He admitted. "I don't remember anything before waking up under all that rubble. I don't know anything about you aside from what I've learnt recently, and trust me, not very good information to judge someone on. I don't remember Ignitus, I barely remember Sparx. Hell, the only reason I know half of what I do is because of Ash". Spyro sat upright. "I should have told you. But something about you... was so familiar. I knew I could trust you. So I kept quiet. I had no idea how I cold love someone I didn't know, and seeing you with Ciezan sparked something. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry".

She said nothing, and instead hugged him tightly. The embrace lasted several seconds. When she released him, Cynder stared into his purple eyes, glad to finally have an answer. Even with no words, he knew she had forgiven him already

Spyro glanced to the dimly lit city. "Should we head back now"?

"Let's".

They strode the halls to their rooms. The air that night was freezing, so cold the plants had a layer of ice building around them. Spyro saw Cynder to her room, as cold as the rest of the templeary. He shivered as the door opened and a gust of wind cut through his scales. He found even his fire fizzled out after mere seconds. "Why's it so cold"? He asked in a shaking voice.

"I don't know". She shivered.

Spyro stepped aside and gestured to the door. "There's no way anyone's sleeping in here. Come on. We can sleep in my room".

The fire chambers were untouched by the cold, so the two thawed out in it's warmth. Once properly unfrozen, Spyro made a bed of sorts in the pit of cushions for Cynder, much to her disappointment. They crawled into their respective beds, and turned off the lights with a clap. "Goodnight, Cynder".

"Yeah. Goodnight".

Time passed slowly for the dragoness. Try as she may, she could not fall asleep. She did often glance at the purple dragon, sleep soundly and snoring softly. "Spyro"? She said quietly. "Spyro"? A bit louder, still no reply. Cynder snuck up to his side, and shook him gently. "Spyro"?

His eyes opened, scanning the room and landing on her. "Cynder? What is it"?

"I'm still really cold". She lied.

A yawn escaped his maw. "I could get you more blankets, if you want".

"Well, I was hoping that, maybe I could.. you know... sleep with you? Share body heat and everything".

His tired mind considered the thought poorly. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Hop in". He move to the other side of the bed and held the blankets up for her.

Cynder crawled in eagerly, the hot bed captured his body heat perfectly, especially when Spyro wrapped her in the blankets they shared. "Thank you". She laid her head onto the pillow, his scent still clung to it heavily. "Hey Spyro"?

"Yeah"?

"I had a great time today".

"Yeah. Me too".

She rotated her body so they were face to face. "Hard to think a war's on it's way, huh"?

Eyes closed, he managed to stay from sleep. "Yeah. That's gonna be something".

"Anything could happen. I'm happy I have you to keep me company".

He cracked his eyes open, the sight of Cynder so close sent waves of anxiety all around his body. "I'll always be there for you".

"I know". She inched closer, biting her lip. "I'm grateful for that. And I want you to know, that I'll be there for you". He stayed quiet, unsure of how to react as she closed the gap between them, her face taking up all his field of view. She smiled softly, and wrapped an arm around his neck, stopping him from leaving. She pressed their foreheads together. "This is nice. Isn't it"?

He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Doing so sent a shutter across his body. "It is". He agreed, and felt Cynder trail her claw down his torso, towards his groin.

She smiled devilishly as a powerful scent masked all others. Cynder lifted his chin, and pressed her lips to his, making the scent even stronger, and the purple dragon breathe harder. She pulled away from him, leaned into his ear, and whispered seductively as she shifted her gaze down. "You know what I want".


	17. Forgetting The War

Spyro's eyes cracked open, the night before a blur. He remembered an immense pleasure, like nothing he could describe. But after that, his memory continued into a haze. It was then he noticed the black arm wrapped around his waist, and the head on his chest, rising with his heartbeat. This rhythmic beating grew rapidly as more details of the previous night were roused from his subconscious.

Cynder woke to the pounding in her ear, a pleased look accenting her features. "Good morning, my purple dragon. Last night was wonderful. What did you think"?

He smiled. "Best night of my life". She rose from his chest, and moved to his lips. Their tongues wrestled for a moment.

As she pulled away, Spyro felt himself following her, so as to keep contact as long as possible "Well, aren't we an eager one"? She left the bed, and stretched her slender body. Spyro watched her do so intently. Cynder took notice of his watchful eyes, so she gave him a show with a spin and an upward flick of the tail. "Alright, you've had your fun. We have a day to get ready for. And a night to look forward to".

With that the purple dragon jumped from his laying position, walking to the door and opening it for her. "After you".

"Oh, how romantic". She skipped out the room and quickly down the hallway. Spyro closed the door behind him and prepared to run after her, but a hand around his tail caused his feet to scrape the ground in place.

"Fun night"? Asked the one voice he dreaded more than any other in that moment.

The thrask released Spyro's tail. "Oh, um.. yeah. You could say that. What are doing here"?

Ash smiled. "I came to get you... but it seems two someones already came last night".

Spyro rolled his eyes. "Here we go".

"Are the legends about the purple dragon true? Are you lightning fast, or rock hard? Did things heat up, or did you just leave her shivering"?

Cynder popped her head around the corner, interrupting Ash's mockery. "Come on Spyro! I'm hungry"!

Ash did his best to contain a laugh. "I thought she would have eaten enough last night". His lips curled inward as he snickered.

"Are you done"?

"Not as soon as you". He broke into a fit of laughter. "I had to. I'm sorry".

"What do you want? Aside from making jokes"?

He bobbed his head side to side. "Not much. That's mainly why I came here".

"Nice to know your priorities are straight".

"Nice to know you are too".

"I'm leaving now".

"Oh come on! I'm just joking"! He ran to catch up with Spyro, who pouted at Ash's attempts at humor. "If it makes you feel any better, it was mostly Flame's idea".

"You told him"?!

"Hey, I wasn't the first to know this time. He told me".

"How did he find out"?

"It is his room".

Spyro was mortified. "Oh gods, no".

"Yep. Word to the wise, always lock the door".

The two rounded the corner, and were greeted by a busy dinning hall, the first table seated their friends.

"Look who's awake! Late night"? Asked the fire drake.

"Don't you start making jokes too".

"Don't worry, I won't. Now come eat something. You must be hungry".

"Thanks". He sat between Flame and Cynder, who had nothing to say. "So, how was wall duty"?

"Uneventful. Like every other shift, nothing happened. When that was obvious, I got sent off early. That's when I walked in on... you know".

Spyro looked away, embarrassed. "So where did you sleep"?

"Well, since I had a choice between being cold, annoyed or awake, I went with cold".

"Awake"?

"Terrador snores like a train. Shakes the ground. Volteer talks in his sleep, and Cyril just has a really cold room. Well that and strict sleeping regulations. He was a bit less strict with me though".

"Sorry about that".

"Hey, don't worry about it. If I had someone like Cynder in my life, I don't think I'd be sleeping much".

"Awww, thank you Flame. That's very... sweet"? She said, realizing it wasn't as flattering as she first thought.

Ash dropped his plate of food onto the table, gathering the attention of everyone present. "As much as I love talking about the joys of debauchery, how about a subject change"?

"This is new. I never thought I's see the day where Ash is uncomfortable with the conversation topic. Any reason why"? Cynder pried.

"Not at all. I just don't enjoy such things".

"Well you like making jokes about it".

"Yeah, jokes are fun. Sharing techniques isn't something I'm very fond of".

"It's not like you to be embarrassed".

"And it's not like you to be a whore". He felt a slam against the back of his head, sending his face into the table.

Koma looked down, disappointed. "Wrong choice of words. Try again".

Ash cursed under his breath as the world turned back.

"It's not like you to be embarrassed".

The thrask smiled angrily, "What can I say? I guess I'm just not feeling like myself today".

"Get ready". Said Koma, pointing to the sky.

A loud bell echoed through the city, sending everyone into a state of anxiety. Terrador stood at the doorway, his voice overpowering all others. "The enemy is near"!

All present stood and flooded to the wall, which was already packed. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember and Ash managed to push through to the front, not sure what to expect.

On the horizon stood the enemy, a vast army of twisted flesh. They did nothing but stand there, intimidating the city. "It's them". Said Ash. "No doubt about it".

"Truly terrible". Said Koma, gaining the attention of both Spyro and Ash. "What to do what to do? Maybe rush them? No. That's a death sentence. Any ideas"?

Ash twitched. "I could crush them. Right now".

"Stupid idea. The range is far too great. The most you would do is pull mosquitoes out of the air. We must wait".

"What do you mean wait? We can't just stand here and let them loom over us like this. We have to act"!

"I'm not in the mood to get myself killed. We let them make the first move. Defense is much easier than offence".

"And if they don't attack? If they wait us out"?

"Then we wait them out. It's a game of cat and mouse. And right now, we're the mouse".

"I agree with Koma". Said Spyro, interrupting the argument.

Ash stared at him, confused. "You can see him"?

"Of course he can. I allow it. It's two against one. Give up".

The thrask clenched his fists. "Fine".

"Was that so hard? Now then, have them fortify the gates. And get Ember her stone. It'll help her see what's to come. Hopefully".

After the gate had been reinforced, and Ember began her tellings, the city was put into crisis mode. Guards were posted along the wall covering the entire city, constantly updating with the use of communication crystals.

The strongest of fighters, which included Spyro, Cynder, the guardians and Ash, checked in on everyone regularly, patrolling the less defensible areas and keeping the stress levels low as best they could.

Ash stood on the wall, looking at the enemy, unmoving. "Come on, Ash. Why are you so worried? We all know they can't get into the city. And with the army at our disposal, the nomads don't stand a chance". Spyro did his best to reason with his thick headed friend.

He shook his head. "I don't like it. They're not this composed. Never this patient. The corrupted are brutal savages. So why are they acting so strange"?

Spyro shrugged. "They might just be waiting for the right time to attack. Keep us busy, worried".

Ash narrowed his eyes, a look of worry branded onto his burned face. "Keeping us busy, distracted. Separated". He turned to Spyro and grabbed him by the shoulders. "We have to check it out"!

"Are you crazy?! They'd kill us"!

"Not if that's just a distraction. And if it isn't I'll bring us back". He pulled a medallion from one of his pouches, ands placed it on the ground. "Anchor". The medallion fused itself with the stone. Ash took out two more and handed one to Spyro. "If you're right, snap it. With or without me".

"What? Couldn't we just do your dust thing"?

"It's hard outside of Lourndas. But I can manage one trip. Are you ready"?

"I'm not going through with this"!

Ash grabbed his horn. "Well I am". The turned to dust, and came together behind the line of corrupted in a thick brush. They watched for a while, until the stillness of the enemy frightened them. "Something's not right. Come with me". He got low to the ground and snuck his way behind the line. As much as he tried, they did not react to anything he did. Ash stepped to the other side of the line, a realization coming over him as he did. "It's an illusion! Break it now"! Ash ran to Spyro as he snapped the medallion, making contact just in time to be brought back to the wall. "Go tell the guardians! I'll head for Ember. Good luck".

He jumped from the wall, slowing his descent enough to land safely, and sprinted through the streets.

Spyro flew into the war room through an open window, all four guardians huddled around a map of Warfang, looking for potential weak points. "That's not them"! He screamed.

Terrador turned to face him. "Spyro? What are you talking about"?

"It's an illusion! Ash and I went to investigate. The army is fake. Ash is looking for Ember".

"But I'm right here". Said the pink dragoness from a corner, surrounded by her things. "You're sure it's fake"?

"That's what Ash said. He's the one that checked it out. We have to reorganize everyone. They could attack from anyw"... An explosion cut his words short, and everyone scrambled to the window.

Various holes had begun dotting the city, leading from the newly built sewer system, and malformed creatures poured from the darkness, the numbers beyond which they could count.

The guardians stared in awe, but quickly shook the shock from their faces. Cyril looked back to Ember and Spyro as he and the other guardians took flight out the window. "Spyro, stay here and protect Ember. She's too important to lose".

"But I want to fight"!

"I know that. But now is not the time for that. Stay here and protect her, then you can fight". He left before Spyro could retort any further.

The door to the war room slammed open, and the two dragons spun, ready to fight. The doorway was not occupied by the corrupted, but instead Ash. "There you are". He said as he approached Ember. "Give me your scrying stone".

"What?! No. Get your own". She placed it in her bag as Ash grabbed for it.

"Just give it to me! It's important"!

She fought against him for the bag. "So's knowing what's gonna happen! Leave it alone"! She felt Ash's grip loosen as he was sent back by an unseen force.

To Ash, Koma had shoved him from the bag, shaking his head. "Tisk tisk, Ash. What are you doing? Don't just try to take things. What the hell's wrong with you"?

"I need that stone"! He yelled. "I need it to do something. I need it to win"!

Koma crossed his arms over his chest. "Win what? The war? You don't need it to wave your hand and crush the enemy. You're strong enough without it".

"NO I'M NOT"! He bellowed, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

"Ash, calm down". Ordered Spyro, receiving an unsettling look from the thrask. "Ember needs it to see what will happen".

"It isn't going to work! Don't you see that? They're corrupted, fallen thrask. Her sight is useless on them".

Ember's jaw hung open. "Fallen thrask?! Don't you think that information might have been a LITTLE BIT USEFUL TO US"!?

"Oh sooorrryyy. Maybe I'm not very comfortable saying that my species turns into that. And that they're out for blood. Would you"?

"I can't believe how... no, I can believe how selfish you're being. I would tell everyone all I know so we could prepare for the fight. Not much we can do if we're ALL DEAD"! Ember was steaming with annoyance, glaring at the thrask.

"Okay you two, we don't have time for this right now. We have to make sure everyone's safe. Now go".

Ash and Ember turned around in a huff, not looking in eachothers direction, and led the way out of the war room. Koma hung back with Spyro, keeping an eye on Ash.

As the thrask and dragoness cleared the doorway, Spyro and Koma a ways behind them, an explosion shook the building, and set everyone off balance.

A thundering crack was heard, and the group cranked their head skyward, a great crack in the ceiling above.

The roof collapsed. As it did so, Koma grabbed Spyro by the horn and dragged him out of the way. The debris separated the four with no way to get to eachother quickly.

"Are you two okay"? Shouted Spyro, looking through the holes left by the debris.

"Yeah. We're okay. How are you"? Answered Ember.

"I think I'm okay. What do you want to do"?

"How about we meet up in the dinning hall. We should all be able to get there relatively quickly".

"Sounds good. Be careful".

"You too".

As the two dragons spoke, Ash found himself feeling strangely alone. In his loneliness, he stared at Embers bag. Inside which was the scrying stone he so desperately caved. This time however, he craved it for a different reason.

* * *

As the corrupted poured from the sewer system, Cynder found herself leading the counter attack. She directed the moles and dragons to the armory stations that had been set up around the city.

A smith had forged her a unique set of armor. Shaped into a gryphons head was the helmet, and form fitted was the rest. It provided great protection, without hindering mobility. Colored black with red outlining.

She stood in front of a squad of dragons, all various element users. "Okay! Ice dragons"! They stepped forward. "Get to work keeping the fires under control"! They nodded and took off. "Earth dragons! Try to barricade the enemy in. Keep them from spreading too much. I'm not looking for perfection, but do your best". They took off. "Fire and electric! You are our front lines! Use your speed and power as best you can, and don't get cocky! We don't want any causalities today! Now let's go"! She led the charge into the market district, still damaged from Ash's fight with the first Koma.

* * *

As Cynder led the charge, Spyro and Koma were going to meet up with the other two. As they ran across the war room however, Koma collapsed, breathing heavily. "What's wrong"?! Worried the purple dragon.

"I-I can't feel Ash". He wheezed.

"What does that mean"?

"It mean I'm not in control. He's free to do what he wants however he wants. And considering he would have killed his best friend just for talking badly about him, I don't think he's gonna do the best for Warfang". Koma flickered, somehow changing, without actually changing. "Great".

"What"?

"I'm no longer connected to Ash. Which means I can't hide behind his aura. I'm physically here now. I'm a real boy". Koma stood, wearing a pained expression. "We have to go".

"What does it mean"?

"Everyone can see me". He jumped from the open window, and Spyro glided to the streets below. "We have to find Ash. I need to take control".

"Where could he be"?

"There's no telling what the other Koma put in his mind. He wants revenge. But on who? Cynder? Ciezan? You? Hell, it might even be me. We have to find Cynder". He coughed up a vile black liquid. "I'm not supposed to be here".

"What can I do to help"?

Koma pulled a medallion with a needle jutting out from thin air. "If you find Ash first... stab him with this. I'll be there in no time". He coughed up more of the black ooze. "Now go! Before it's too late"!

Spyro took the pin, and then took to the sky, surveying the city for Cynder. As he did this, a force was exerted on him. A downward force that reminded him of Ash's gravity magic. Only this felt odd, unrefined, almost angry. The pressure was too much to handle, and he found himself falling to earth.

The purple dragon managed to avoid any serious damage, by lading in a communal bath in the destroyed bathhouse.

He rose from the water, searching for the caster as the city around him waged war with an enemy he knew all too well.

The caster revealed themself with a roar. The purple dragon looked on, not surprised. "Oh. It's you. Longtime no see".

The scorched nomad that Spyro had bested stood on a broken wall, glaring hatefully at the purple dragon. It jumped from its perch, and landed in the water. It reached to its burn mark with a malformed claw, and grabbed at it. Spyro looked at it confused as to what it was doing.

The purple dragon was shocked to see that, from the scar on its face, it managed to pull fire. As if the magic Spyro had used had been transferred to its skin. The nomad held the fire in its claw, then threw it to the sky.

Spyro's eyes followed the fire as it touched the clouds, turning them an evil red. The nomad slammed the same hand into the water, and the clouds bellowed, as if about to rain.

Rain they did. But not water, no. They instead rained fire, setting alight anything that contacted the embers.

Spyro flinched as they seared his scales. He rolled through the water to lessen the damage the rain would cause. As he did so, the nomad lunged forward, claws at the ready,

He managed to dive into the pool and avoid its razors, but his was caught underneath the creatures foot. With the waters height, he was barely able to touch the surface for air. As he gasped, the corrupted shoved his head back under, trying to drown him. He let loose an earth missile, taking it's feet out from under it and knocking it into the water next to him.

Spyro jumped from the pool, but his tail was grabbed as he did. The nomad stood quickly, and swung the purple dragon into a barely upright pillar, collapsing it.

The impact disoriented the hero, and left his vision blurry. He looked around, a tall figure standing over him, claws ready to puncture him.

As Spyo readied himself, a voice snapped him out of his hopeless state of mind. The corrupted that stood over him looked upward, a red shape slamming into it and sending the creature through a wall and out of the bathhouse.

"Are you okay"? Asked Flame, helping Spyro to his feet. He wore a set of gold colored armor engraved with fire patterns. A breastplate, helmet, neck guard, shin guards and segmented metal around the tail made up the set.

The purple dragon nodded. "I think so. Thanks".

"Don't mention it". He turned his head quickly. "Watch out"! Flame shoved Spyro out of the way of a boulder that cratered the ground as it landed.

The purple drake saw his friend fly from behind the rock, and into the opposing wall. He saw the fire drake lay there for a moment, before standing and starring down his adversary.

"You sure are ugly". Mocked the fire guardian as the creature howled. "Did I hurt your feelings? Don't worry, I'll hurt a lot more than that". He rushed in, a ball of fire shooting forth from his maw, colliding with the nomad. He swatted a number of fire droplets toward it, yet they had no effect. "Pretty fire resistant I see. I guess it's time to heat things up". He took a second, eyes shut, concentrating. He shot them open and fire erupted outward from his eye sockets in a steady stream of red flames. With a roar the fire then spread over his body, boiling and evaporating the water next to him in an instant. The ground under his feet glowed as it heated to it's melting point. He charged forward, claws raised and engulfed in brilliance.

The nomad stayed defensive, knowing that a single blow from the fire guardian would surely end it. Flame went for a right hook, then followed through with a spin and tail whip. The nomad ducked then outstretched its arm into a punch, impacting Flame's breastplate and knocking him back a few feet.

He smirked. "Not bad. But I think you can do better". Spyro watched on, his head still throbbing from its encounter with the wall. He watched Flame's fire heat up and grow as he fought more.

As the heat increased, the nomad stayed farther and farther back, and Flame's armor began to glow as it melted from his body. He was now bare, and steadily increasing the temperature every second.

The nomad threw various stones at the fire guardian, though they melted before getting within a few feet of him. The creature screeched, and spoke in its painful voice. "No... more... games".

Flame smiled. "I was wondering when you'd take this seriously. You were talked up quite a lot, and I'd hate to see you fall short of my expectations". He blinked, and lost the nomad.

"Flame! Look out"! Screamed Spyro as his friend spun around, the tail talon of the nomad piercing his chest. His eyes went wide, his jaw hung low and his light faded. The nomad removed it's sword like tail blade from the dragons breast, and swatted him aside.

Spyro looked to the fire guardian, who lay motionless, with no rise to his chest. The corrupted licked the blood from it's talon, a twisted smile taking over its already contorted features. With a roar its body was engulfed in fire, much like Flame had been just moments ago.

Spyro stared on as his friend did not move. "F-Flame"? He choked out weakly. The heat of the immolated creature came closer, and Spyro felt a heat rising in his being. It wasn't a normal heat though, it was... sad somehow, lonely. Cold.

He turned his head to the nomad before him, a rage unlike any other building. Tears streamed from his eyes as he thought back to his times with Flame. He stared down the nomad, which stepped closer and closer. "You killed him"! He screamed. "Now I'll kill you"! He let his frustration be known with a guttural roar, screaming so loud, his ears bled. The sky above him shifted, and the ground below him froze, so cold the embers that rained from above turned to ice on contact. He narrowed his eyes and screamed again, a cold wind exploding outward from his body, turning all fire to ice, and shooting them all at his enemy. They impaled it to the ground in an upright position, but it still took breathe.

Spyro screamed again, ice spreading over his and the nomads body. The flames that surrounded the corrupted died as it shrieked in pain, begging for mercy. He stepped forward, looking the creature in the eyes, letting his hatred of it be known. He grabbed the creature's tail blade and snapped it off, earning another cry of pain from his frozen enemy. The purple dragon plunged the blade into it's chest. The air in it's lungs rushed from the hole, and blood ran like a river, drenching his purple scales a deep green. The nomad wheezed and gasped for air as Spyro ignored its cries for mercy, its cries for death.

Instead he ran to his friend's side, who had not moved. "Flame"? He cried. "Flame wake up. Come on"! Spyro shook his friend, which earned no response. He rolled the drake onto his back, the puncture wound in is chest deep and soaked in his blood. The purple dragon laid his head on his friend's, tears falling onto his face. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm so sorry".

As his eyes dried, unable to form new tears, he rose to his feet, a deep hatred rising in the pit of his being. The water and blood that clung to his scales turned to steam as his body heated up. The steam turned to a dark aura, and the purple dragon turned, corrupted by his hatred.

* * *

Koma had managed to get to the dinning hall, to his surprise no one was there to greet him. This disturbed him, and he set off down the hallway to the war room.

As he approached the blocked section, he saw no one. There was however a large blood stain and Ember's bag. "Empty. Of course". He looked back down the hallway. "He took the stone. This isn't good. Where could he be"? As he said this, his mind clicked. "I hope I'm wrong about this". With all his will, he turned to dust, rushing to where he hoped Ash was not.

* * *

The small band of fighters Cynder led was more than a match for the now frozen enemy. The power of the purple dragon was truly legendary. As they shattered the popsicles, a roar broke them from their smashing.

An enormous beast equal in height to the gates of Warfang, bashed through the reinforced walls. It had tusks the size of buildings, and a large club in it's right hand. It swung it's massive bat, demolishing an entire district of Warfang.

"Everybody get out of here"! She yelled over the chaos, the fighters did not waste time in listening to her orders. The moles on the wall fired their rifles at the beast, who looked more annoyed than anything. It swiped at the wall with his massive hand, killing hundreds of soldiers.

Cynder took to the sky, and caught a flash of light from the other side of the monster. " _The cannon"!_ She realized. Among the broken stone and splintered wood it lay, in good enough condition for one shot. She gathered a group of moles to help her aim the cannon, which had gotten an upgrade since the war with Malefor.

From behind them, they saw the illusion that Ash had claimed, rushing them from the front lines. The corrupted were running across the field, following the path of the giant that broke down the wall. "That's not good". She said as the moles aimed the cannon.

"Ready to fire, ma'am"!

"Do it"! She screamed.

The cannon left a ringing in her ears, and a tremble to her body. The payload hit the beast directly, causing it to stumble and roar. When it was done with that, it turned to the cannon.

"Get out of here"! She yelled as she and the moles vacated the area. The club came down, destroying the cannon. "Dammit". Cynder landed on the steps of the templeary where the guardians had gathered, looking into the destruction, seeing only death.

"Cynder", Said Cyril, "you haven't seen Spyro or Flame recently have you? We were supposed to meet up here, but they have yet to show".

She shook her head. "I haven't. Do you think they ran into trouble"?

"I'm not sure. I don't doubt their abilities, but with the strength of the enemy before us, I wouldn't be surprised if it had a master pulling the strings".

"Then we must locate them"! Stated Volteer, sounding sure of their abilities. "Let's go". The other two guardians agreed and split up.

Volteer had run across a small band of corrupted of which he dispatched with little effort. They had gathered at the entrance to a homes basement. His curiosity grew and he checked out the underdwelling.

It was musty and rotten. But there was n odd light around a corner. He made his way to the edge, and peered around carefully. He saw a nomad staring into a mirror. The mirror showed the view of the massive creature's eyes, and whatever the nomad did, the beast mimicked to a tee. He jumped from his corner and rushed the nomad. Sadly he was stopped short by an invisible force, and became disoriented after the collision.

The nomad stood over him now, smiling it's twisted smile. A strange thing happened, a shimmer and ripple in it's image. That was it, it was just an image. A two way picture projected onto the wall. The nomad raised its hand as though holding a club, an brought it down fast. The beast mimicked this and smashed the semi-destroyed home into nothing. It repeated this until only a crater remained. A broken and beaten Volteer lay in the center. His body shattered and mind snapped.

The other guardians were quick to come to his side, staying with him as he drew his final breath.

As they sobbed, a bright light illuminated the city, emanating from the bathhouse. Cynder knew what the light signified at first glance, and was less then surprised when Spyro erupted forth. He aimed himself at the giant beast, which merely swatted him away with its massive hand.

His aura grew and he bellowed out his anger with a beam of convexity. Spyro aimed the beam at the creature, engulfing entirely it in the purple beam. The colossus howled as its body turned to stone. Its voice died as the petrification spread through it entirely. With a final act of rage, the purple dragon launched himself forward, shattering the massive creature into fragments of rock.

The city stared in awe as the colossal fell in a single strike. With his rage vented, Spyro turned back to his normal hue. He was no longer angry, but instead sad.

Cynder landed next to him, wearing a mask of worry and concern for him. "Spyro? Are you okay"?

He shook his head as he held back tears. "Flame's dead. The nomad got him". Cynder gasped, and moved in to comfort the purple dragon with a hug. He accepted it graciously.

* * *

Koma had reformed outside of the entrance to an ancient shrine built into the side of a mountain. Before the doorway stood Ash, scrying stone in hand. Koma heaved as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in excruciating pain. "Ash! Please stop! It isn't worth it"!

The thrask laughed, his voice now ringing with an evil tone. "Not worth it? Revenge is always worthwhile. Especially now". He touched the ornate door that stood between him and his goal. "No more pain. No more suffering. Soon we will be free. Soon we will be happy". He pushed the door open, and was met by blackness. "Some might say this is where it all started. We might be inclined to believe them for a moment. It will surely be where everything ends". Koma reached a hand out as Ash disappeared into the abyss, cackling all the way.


	18. Forgetting Favors

Cynder let go of her purple dragon, sharing his sadness. "I'm sorry, Spyro. He was our friend".

Spyro stood straight. "We can mourn for him later. Right now we have to clean up the rest of the corrupted". Cynder nodded and went off to gather the forces that had scattered.

She found them engaged with a large group. While outnumbered they had not been outclassed. Her eyes trailed upward, where a single corrupted sat in a throne atop a pile of rubble. The vile creature kept itself well, and had no puss leaking boils like the others. Its teeth were clean and straight, and the blade on its tail curved into a scythe blade. The nomad even wore a set of fine robes, and a triangular bladed rapier on its hip. It smiled at her as she stared. _"Do you like the chair? I found it in a store just down the way. The owners were... less, than cooperative. But they gave in in the end. They always do"._ The nomad pulled from under the throne two dragon skulls, skinned and cleaned to a bleached white. The nomad looked at her again, a tilt to it's head. _"What happened to your face"?_

"Hey! You're one to talk"! She said angrily.

_"Actually it's telepathy, my dear. Such a useful skill. Too bad you won't be around long enough to learn its secrets"._ The nomad stood and crushed the skulls in its hand. It landed with grace, strange for such an ugly thing. It taunted her to attack first.

Cynder launched volleys of poison at her enemy. The poison seemed to do nothing. She switched to a shadow strike. Again, nothing. The nomad yawned. _"So boring. Corrupted magic has no affect on us. You would know that if you paid attention"._

She smiled. "No corruption, huh? I can work with that". And sent a gust of wind into the nomad, tumbling the corrupted through the air. As it flew upward, she charged forth and delivered quick strikes with her claws and tail. They both landed, Cynder with grace and safety, and the nomad with a thud and concussion.

_"I did not expect that"._ It shook its head and stood. _"Let's get serious, little lady"._ With a swift push the nomad was upon her before she had time to react. It threw her into the air, then chased her into the clouds. It swung around her and raised it's tail blade, ready to eviscerate her.

Cynder smirked as he stepped between her and the sun. As the scythe blade came down, she disappeared into the shadow the nomad was casting, avoiding his attack with little effort. He huffed. _"That's hardly fair"._

Sh laughed from the building where his shadow rested. "I'm sorry. Am I too challenging for you"?

He landed on the same rooftop and dusted himself off. _"If not for that little parlor trick, you'd be dead my dear". Now then, let's continue"_. He lowered his body, and Cynder followed.

They circled eachother slowly, waiting for the first move. The nomad grew impatient and lunged forward with his rapier.

Cynder ducked under his first lunge, and sidestepped his second. As he wound up the third, she dove forward, rolling up his arm and over his head. Leaving him with a swift scratch to the face. He swung his tail upward which she deflected with her own.

As Cynder landed, the nomad clapped. _"Not bad. Fancy. Much more nimble than the others. I underestimated you"._ He raised his sword. _"En-guard"!_

The nomad jumped in her direction, rapier at the ready. Cynder side stepped only to be met with the blunt edge of his tail scythe. She stumbled back, before falling to her stomach as his thin blade aimed for her throat. The nomad directed it downward, but she deflected it with her tail blade.

He gave her a wide girth, and raised his blade again. _"I see now. I will defeat you with this last attack. I guarantee it"!_

She rolled her eyes. "You're not the first to say that. And you won't be the last".

_"Confidence. I like that. Now ready yourself"!_ He lunged forward again. Cynder sighed as she expected this. But was taken by surprise as he spun mid lunge, and whipped his tail low at her, she jumped over it of course, but as she was airborne, the nomads rapier pierced her left shoulder to the halfway mark. The corrupted smirked, and with a twist and a pop, managed to dislodged her shoulder from it's socket. He was quick to pull his rapier from her.

She screamed as she landed, collapsing when her leg failed to support her weight. A coin fell from her armor as she hit the ground, it landed between her and the nomad.

_"Might not have killed you, but I bet that hurts. It was a good fight. You even managed to scar my perfect face"._ He scraped the tip of his tail blade down her body, coming to a stop at her chin. He pushed up lightly, forcing her gaze to land on him _. "Quite the fighter. Much better at melee than magic. Too bad I was the greatest swordsman before my untimely turning. Still, I guess I found the good in it. Too bad you won't. Goodbye, Cyn"..._ His words stopped as his gaze fell to the coin on the ground. He removed his tail from her chin and picked it up. The nomad turned it over in his hand, a wave of relief washing over him. _"Thank the gods. I thought it was an immunity sigil. I'd hate to have to let you go like that"._ He tossed the coin from the rooftop.

As he did, Cynder swung her tail at him, which he deflected with his own, and nailed it to the ground with his rapier. Cynder howled in pain as he twisted his triangular blade deeper through her tail. _"Tisk tisk little lady. Don't you know you shouldn't play with knives"._

The coin fell to the street below, where dragon and corrupted fought one another. It bounced around as they trampled near it. Until an earth dragon scooped it up with a pile of rocks, shattering the stone and coin on their enemy's face.

The nomad raised its scythe blade again, _"This is the end"!_ The blade came down and Cynder closed her eyes. _"What"?!_ Screamed the nomad, which prompted Cynder to open her eyes. Before her stood a familiar figure, he caught the scythe blade with nothing but his talons, and leaked blood over its smooth surface.

"Don't you touch her". He ordered angrily.

The nomad was dumbstruck. _"Since when did a gryphon get here?! I should have seen you"!_

"Well you didn't". He tossed aside the blade, still leaking blood from his palm. The nomad roared and charged forward, Ciezan pushed the tail swipe over his head and redirected it into the nomads side. It howled as the gryphon shoulder checked him off the rooftop.

Ciezan turned to Cynder, who lay there confused. "How did you get here"? She asked.

"You broke the medallion. It brought me here". He looked her over, and stepped to the rapier in her tail. "This is going to hurt. Are you ready"? She nodded, and Ciezan pulled the blade from her tail and tossed it to the side, freeing her. "Now let's get that shoulder back in".

After pushing it back into its socket, Cynder breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you". She said as she hugged him tightly, a hug that he returned. "I missed you".

"I missed you too". He looked into her green eyes, sharing a moment of happiness. Though it was not happiness he saw, it was shame. Regret. "Is something wrong"? Her eyes teared up as she thought to her unfaithfulness.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Last night, I"... Her words stopped as she saw the nomad leap forward, again armed with his rapier. "Look out"! She yelled as she pushed him to the side and ducked, catching the blade between two horns. When she felt it, she snapped her head to the side, breaking the blade.

The nomad kept going forward, and the blade piece flew behind Cynder's head. As it was airborne, she found it with her tail, and pivoted on her feet, flicking her tail at the nomad and sending the shard of metal into his heart.

He landed with a thud, and clutched his chest as blood pooled around him.

The two stood over him as he begged for mercy in his physical voice. "Please... Help... Me"! He coughed. "I... don't want... to... die"!

As they stepped closer, his tail snapped up. Ciezan pulled Cynder out of the way, and the scythe embedded itself into the stone right at the nomads face. The dragoness acted quickly before he could dislodge it, and brought her tail blade down like a guillotine, severing his head and scythe blade.

They turned to eachother, sure that their enemy was dead, and continued the hug that the nomad had interrupted. As they pulled away, Cynder couldn't look him in the eyes, she felt ashamed of what she had done. Even if it was what she wanted. "Ciezan... I have to tell you something".

"What is it"? He asked with a smile on his face.

She looked at him regretfully, unsure how he would react. "Last night, I"...

"Cynder! Ciezan"? Came a voice from above, the voice of Spyro. The purple dragon landed, surprised to see the gryphon. "You're back... early. Any particular reason for that"?

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me"? Asked the gryphon joyfully.

"Oh, of course! It's just... some things have happened recently".

"Well you're gonna have to tell me all about them! But right now we should get somewhere safer. No telling how many more are on the way". The three took to the sky, and Spyro exchanged a look of worry with Cynder.

Ciezan noticed the item Spyro grasped, the one Koma had given him. "What are you doing with that"?

The purple dragon looked to it. "Oh. I'm supposed to stab Ash with it if I find him. No idea where he is though". The item began to glow.

"I think someone already did". The light enveloped them, fading to reveal a large room, a staircase behind and in front them. Ash was walking to the on that led down, attempting to pull a similar item to what Spyro held from his back.

"I can't believe you stabbed me! Who does that"? He removed it and tossed it to Koma, who laid on the ground at his feet. Ash angled his head up, seeing the group of three. "Oh, hey. Can you believe this guy? Stabbed me in the back".

"What are you doing here? Where are we"? Asked Spyro.

"Look, we'd love to stay and chat, but there's something we have to do. It'd be best if you leave. Don't want you to see something you'd regret".

"No"... Choked Koma. "Stop... him". His body fell limp.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know us. He doesn't know me".

"What are you doing here? I'm not going to ask again".

"You're right, you won't. Kill them. Kill them all". From the shadows came a group of corrupted. Ash turned down the stairs as they lunged forward.

"Go, Spyro! We can handle them". The gryphon sounded sure of their abilities.

"Alright". Spyro jumped over the group and ran down the stairs, hot on Ash's heels.

The staircase was long, longer than any Spyro had come across before. The seemingly endless stairs opened to a room that was oddly familiar to him. It was less of a room, and more of the center of something. Something massive.

Stone archways connected the stairs to a giant purple crystal acting as a floor. Below was an ocean of lava. And all around fire raged. Spyro was sure he had been here before. As he scanned the area, he noticed the thrask stading in the center of the crystal, scrying stone in hand.

"Ash"! He yelled.

His friend rolled his eyes and groaned. "Did you really follow us? We told you to leave. You should have listened".

"What are you doing here? What is this place"?

"Do you seriously not remember it? It's the center of the earth. Where you pulled the world back together. And where you woke up before ending up in Lourndas. As for what I'm doing, well I can't rightly tell you. Taboo and whatnot". He raised the scrying stone. "I can tell you, that I will have revenge on the one who scared me so long ago".

"But Cynder's back there"!

Ash shook his head. "I should have figured you wouldn't get it. The walls are forward, the fruit is picked. This will be the last end of the beginning. And I shall unbind the eternal, and end my suffering".

"That's what the Chronicler showed me. What does that mean"?

"The wall of Warfang has fallen, the stone is in my hands. A new world will be born, and I shall slay the eternal". He laughed maniacally. "This is going to be glorious"!

"No it won't. Because I'm going to stop you. Right here. Right now".

"Big words from such a small dragon. You don't have the enchantment to save you this time. And I won't hold back".

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

Ash smirked, but was quick to lose his confidence when Spyro disappeared from sight, coming from behind him and knocking the stone out of his hand. "You little bastard! How the hell did you do that"? He got no reply. "Fine then. Let's dance". He went forward, stopping as Spyro faded from sight again. He checked every direction possible, but still failed to notice the purple blur coming from above.

The thrask was drilled into the ground, a series of cracks forming underneath him. With a push he was back to his feet, and roared. He threw out a fury of black holes. Too many to count. On top of that, he also increased gravity in numerous locations, hoping to catch the purple dragon. As he used his power recklessly, a small stream of blood trickled from his nose. He reached a hand to it, and puled back all of his magic. Ash looked physically exhausted. _"_ _To much magic, can kill anyone"._ In his realization, he calmed down, and waited. Listening for his enemy. *Clack* Ash slammed his hand into the floor at his feet, catching the purple dragon mid swing in an intense field of gravity. "Almost. Not quite fast enough though". He took back the stone, not letting up on his casting. "I'll let you watch the grand finale".

From the staircase came the others, finished with the corrupted. "Ah"! Screamed Ciezan, running to his friend. "Stop this madness"!

They made it to Spyro before being caught in their own gravity bubble. "Madness? This isn't madness. This is redemption. This is the end". He raised the stone into the air. "With the power of reality, I bend away death. Come forth! Resurrect, bound to me"! A bright light enveloped him, and a loud, evil laugh shook Cynder to the bones.

"No". She uttered. "Not him". She looked on as a great, purple claw reached its way out of the crystal floor.

"Reborn! Bound to me! Obey my will, and submit"!

The purple dragon before them scoffed. "Obey you? What a fool you are. I am Malefor! The Dark Master! I bow to no one".

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you".

Malefor raised an eyebrow. "Kill me? You resurrect me so you could kill me? Why would you go through the trouble"? Ash directed his gaze to his scars. "Oh... I remember you. You were one of the thrask that visited the temple. I remember you being much younger back then though. And then I had Cynder burn your land to nothing. Still not much of a motive".

"With your death, I will end my suffering! Now fall to earth"! As he cast his gravity, Malefor did not change his composure. The only thing he did way yawn in boredom.

"Is that really all? You do realize I've been gaining power this entire time, right? Half a century of meditation isn't the longest of time, but it's enough to gain considerable power".

"Fall"! Again Malefor's composure did not change. as cancelled his casting and jumped back. He raised the stone, and created thousands of runes between him and Malefor, stacking them on eachother over and over until there was only thrity between them. "There is one million runes between us! You will die here"!

Malefor laid on his stomach, narrowing his eyes and smiling. "Very well, I'm waiting".

The thrask conjured a massive singularity onto his hand. He sprinted towards the line of runes. He moved so fast, he was in two places at once for a moment. He had made contact with Malefor, and a loud crack was heard. He smiled as he looked up, the dark master flying through the air and landing with a thud. "So I can hurt you. Good".

The three looked on in horror as Ash closed in to his goal. "Ash! Not! You aren't strong enough! You'll die"! Ciezan sounded hopeless.

"Oh please. Do me a favor and shut up".

Spyro's head snapped to attention. "That's it". He said. "I know how to stop him"!

"Spyro... don't do it". The gryphon ordered.

"ASH"! Screamed the purple dragon. "Stop this! As a favor to me, stop this madness"!

The thrask laughed. "Oh please! You couldn't stop me by force, what makes you think begging will do you any better".

"Then I'm sorry. Ash, you are bound by blood, broken is your word, and now broken are you. May others learn from your dishonesty".

The thrask froze in place, a look of horror taking over his features. "N-no". He stammered. "I was so close". The scrying stone fell from his hand, a black line sprouting from his binding scar. The line trailed down his arm slowly, his heart its final destination. Ash sprinted at the purple dragon, who was still locked in the gravity field. He stopped half way, and fell to a knee, the line drawing closer. In a hopeless attempt to stop it, he tore at his flesh until his nails scrapped bone. The line did not stop. "WHY"?!

"It was the only way! He's bound to you. So you have to die. For the good of the world". Spyro felt a sharp pain in his own scar, a similar black dot had formed.

"You've sealed your fate. You knowingly committed suicide. I'm not the last that will try, and if the others aren't stopped before the resurrection, the world will fall".

"This death is absolute, Ash. You know that. Even a scrying stone can't bring back someone who broke their word. And if Malefor really is bound to you... he'll suffer the same fate as you".

Ash's eyes were wide. Tears streamed from them as he realized his failure. "Rise". The three stood, no longer held down by gravity. "I failed. I was always meant to fail. Now I face judgement. Necromancy, forcing emotions, all taboo". He looked up at them, true regret in his eyes. "I'm so sorry". He lurched forward as his heart was absorbed by the breaking ritual, then fell back, landing with a thud and releasing his final breath.

Spyro look to his line, halfway up his arm. "So this is it? I'm going to die".

"You don't know that"! Reassured Cynder. "There could still be a way to stop it. Right, Ciezan"?

The gryphon shook his head. "No. It's absolute. We can't stop it. All we can do is share a happy memory before it does happen".

Together they wept, saddened by the hopelessness of their situation. "Ciezan, there's something you need to know. Cynder and I... we"...

"I know".

He was surprised. "Y-you do"?

Ciezan nodded slowly. "Yes. Cynder told me".

"You have to understand, it was wrong and I know it"...

He held up a talon, silencing the purple dragon. "She already gave me this speech. And I forgive you".

"R-really"?

"Really. I know you love her, and I know she loves you. I knew it was going to happen, but I left anyway. I guess a part of me wanted you two together. So I can't be angry at want I desired myself".

Spyro embraced the gryphon. "Thank you, Ciezan. Your forgiveness means the world to me". He looked to his line again, now past his shoulder, closing in. "Is it painful? Dying"?

"No. It's quite peaceful actually". The voice came from beside the purple dragon, from behind the usual blank mask. "You're very brave. Sacrificing yourself like this. I wish I had the strength to stop him. My life isn't worth near as much as yours".

"You're okay"!

"Not really. I was bound to Ash, and so I have to die. Not my preferred method of going, but it works". From the thrask that lay dead, a piece of paper flew. Koma caught it and looked it over, a single word written on it in faded ink. "Rage". He uttered. "Ash did always love these things. You don't even have to read it to be affected, just around it". He turned it to the purple dragon, who looked away, not wanting to feel its affects again. "Don't worry, it's faded. No more magic power". He threw it into the wind, and reached up to is mask, a heavy sigh escaping his lungs. Koma grasped it, and pulled it from his face.

Spyro gasped at his complexion, taken over by a gruesome, glowing purple scar that ran diagonally across his face. "That's convexity. How did you get a convexity scar"?

Koma chuckled. "I helped someone. There are somethings in this world even I can't control". He looked down as his body began to fade. "Well, this is where I get going. It's been fun. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I wish I was stronger".

"It's okay, Koma. What matters is you didn't give up. For that, you've redeemed yourself".

Koma bowed to the purple dragon as he faded completely. "That means a lot to me. Thank you".

The world unfroze and Spyro faced Cynder and Ciezan again as the line drew closer. Cynder hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to die". She cried.

"I don't either, but if I don't neither will Malefor. I'm sorry".

"I promise to love you for the rest of my life".

Spyro broke from her hug. "No".

"What"?

"Don't love me for the rest of your life. Love me for the rest of mine. You have Ciezan. The dead have no use for love".

She nodded. "I'l try".

He turned to Ciezan. "Do right by her, okay"?

"You have my word".

Cynder leaned in before the line took his heart, in one last passionate kiss. She pulled away, and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you".

A tear fell from Spyro's eye, a tear of joy. "And I love you". For the purple dragon, the world went black. His mind eased into peace, and his life faded.

 


	19. Forgetting Who I Am

A white light was all Spyro could see. As he sat up, he recognized his surroundings as the Chronicler's home.

"Well, I must say, you took your time getting here young one".

Spyro turned to face the owner of the voice, expecting the Chronicler. He was surprised to see a dragon that wa Chronicler-like, but not the one he knew. As he stared on, a memory flashed in his mind. It was a painting, the one in the templeary with him, Cynder, Sparx and... "Ignitus"? He questioned.

The dragon laughed. "It's been a while since anyone's called me that".

"Ignitus"! Spyro ran forward, wrapping his arms around the larger dragon's neck.

"It's good to see you as well. If only it were under different circumstances. What you did was noble, truly a heroes death".

Spyro let go and backed away. "It doesn't feel like it. I feel like I kind of gave up. Cynder ended up with someone else and I won't be apart of her life anymore".

"I wouldn't say that". Another voice from behind the purple dragon caught his attention. The voice belonged to none other than Ash. Spyro snarled at him, ready to pounce. "Calm down".

"What are you doing here"?

"Well I'm dead. So not much. I had planned on showing you something, but you seem to be aimed at attacking me". Spyro noticed something was different about Ash, he looked... brighter almost. "See that, did you"? He gestured to his body, free of all burns. "I'm normal! For a thrask anyway".

"What did you want to show me"?

"That I think she'll remember you for a long time". The thrask waved his hand, and the air in front of them rippled. In the ripple was a vision of now.

Cynder and Ciezan arrived at Warfang, the bodies of Spyro and Ash on their backs. The city was silent as they walked through the crowds, and towards the destroyed courtyard.

The guardians met them there, three graves already filled in and a wave of sadness painted vividly on everyone present. They each took turns digging the holes.

As they rested the bodies inside, they shared stories and reminisced on happier times.

The image faded. "So I really am dead? I was hoping it was just a dream".

"Sorry to say it isn't. But it's not all bad! You get to spend the rest of eternity in paradise. Nothing better than that, right"?

"I can think of a few things". His voice was quiet, sad.

Ignitus placed his large paw on Spyro's back. "Spyro, you did the right thing".

"I know, but still. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to have a future together. I wanted to raise a family. But now"...

"It's up to her". Finished Ash, earning a worried look from the purple dragon. He conjured another portal to show the future.

It was a beautiful day, where the sun shone down, the flowers were in full bloom and the birds sang happily. He could make out Cynder and Ciezan running across the field, older than in the previous vision. She looked like she had when under Malefor's control, and Ciezan was equal to the size of Ignitus.

As they ran, two smaller dragons came into view. Spyro gasped when he noticed the color of their scales. "Black and purple". He uttered, turning to Ash, who wore a smile as he watched. "How did this happen? It was only one time! We were so young. It shouldn't have been possible".

"You forget the fifty years that passed. You were both nearly a century. Sexual maturity". The vision faded. "Poor Ciezan. Looking at your children dreaming of his own. Hoping, praying, wishing".

"Couldn't he just ask the thrask"?

"He does". Another vision appeared before them.

Ciezan stood in a circular room, with thrask sitting all around. He was yelling at them. "Why won't you help me?! I've done so much for you! I only ask for one favor"!

The elderly thrask before him shook her head. "We cannot young one. As much as we would love to".

"Why not"?! He cried out, tears in his eyes.

"Because she cannot bear any more children. She is infertile".

Ciezan looked to the ground, breathing eradically. He wailed in anger and despair as the thrask left. The elderly one bowed to him. "I'm sorry. I wish we could help". The vision faded.

Spyro was shocked to say the least. "You stole his happiness in one night. He will hate you and Cynder for the rest of his life. Every kiss, every hug, every 'I love you'. All lies. All because you couldn't say no. Staying together as they drift apart. Truly tragic".

Spyro shook his head as his voice trembled. "I-I didn't want this. I don't want to make him raise MY children"!

"That's not your problem anymore".

"Bullshit it isn't! They're my children"! His gaze fell and his voice grew quiet. "I should be the one raising them". The purple dragon sighed, but was quick to raise his eyes as a thought crossed his mind. "What about Vesh and Takkye? Isn't he going to raise them"?

Ash shook his head. "They aren't his children. They'll be heading back home now that the threat is eliminated".

"So I have no hope of doing anything"?

"You still could". Ash reached behind him, and held the scrying stone used to resurrect the dark master. A fracture was visible on it's otherwise flawless surface. "Still stable enough for one wish".

"A wish"? Ash nodded. "And it could be anything"?

"Anything. It was touched by the breaking curse, so it transcends the absolute death you and I suffered". Spyro lit up with joy. A chance he could have what he wanted. "But I'm going to limit you".

"What? Limit me"?

"Yes. I will give you three wishes to choose from. You will wish accordingly. Understood"?

"But I know what I want".

"And that will be an option. But you should at least hear the other two".

"Fine. Just get it over with".

Ash waved his hand, and three visions appeared above him. He pointed to the first. "Number one. You will trade places with Ciezan. He will have broken me and you will end up with Cynder". An image of Spyro and Cynder sleeping peacefully with their children was visible. He pointed to the second. "You will break Cynder's infertility, allowing Ciezan to bear children with the aid of the thrask. He will know it is broken and try his hardest to do so". A picture of a dragon-gryphon hybrid was visible. He pointed to the third and final vision. "All lives lost in the war, excluding ours, are negated. The corrupted are returned to thrask, and a strong friendship between our species is guaranteed for eons to come". A picture of a thrask shaking hands with Flame was visible. "Choose".

Spyro's eyes bounced between the options. He was torn. "I-I can't choose. None of them are what I want. Not exactly".

"What you want is impossible. To restore life is to use great power. You and I are too strong to be involved. Separately, we are worth the entirety of the losses. This is a flawed stone, and the only one capable of resurrecting us. You must choose".

He thought about it. Cynder. Ciezan, or Flame, Ember, Volteer And everyone else. "This isn't fair"! He whined, earning Ash's palm.

"So what if it isn't? You don't always get what you want. Sometimes it's better to accept that you failed and move on. Go ahead, be selfish. Take his place and be happy. Or bring him happiness. Hell, bring back everyone who died. They didn't want to, but hey, they aren't in love with someone who's to stubborn to leave a horrible relationship! So screw 'em"!

Spyro remained silent for some time, taking in Ash's words. "Look, Spyro, I messed up. I let anger guide my hand. And while you aren't letting anger take control, it has the same properties. You want them to be happy. He forgave you. Could you really live with knowing he isn't happy because of you? That a fire guardian, not even in his sixth decade died in a stupid war, and you chose to let him stay that way"?

"No".

"Then do the right thing. Be selfless".

He nodded slowly. "I choose the third option. I want them to be happy, but it's still selfish to ignore death. They have families too, and deserve the chance to see them".

Ash smiled. "I know I pushed you, but I'm glad you see it that way". He raised the stone, placing it in the third portal. The vision faded, then returned, the changes obvious.

At the funeral stood all of his friends, knowing of his sacrifice and proud to call him a hero.

The three visions faded, and the scrying stone fell to the ground, shattering on impact. "So what now"?

"Well", started the Chronicler, "you could move on to paradise, live in harmony for eternity. Or, you could stay here with me, and become the next Chronicler".

"The next Chronicler"?

"Yes. You would stay here with me and learn all there is to keeping the books. I gave a similar option to our friend here. Except he would become my personal seer and writer. It's been many years since a Chronicler has had that option".

Spyro looked between them, unsure of what to do. "What are you gonna do, Ash"?

He shrugged. "I have an idea. Try to steer things into the right direction. I do like the idea of staying here though. But first I want to try and do right by everyone, and I think I'll start with Cynder. I'll be right back". He disappeared with a wave of his hand.

Spyro felt an odd sensation in his mind. His memories shifted as Ash messed with the past.

In his new memories, the only one that was very discernible, was the hospital after his convexity blast with Cynder. Now she stood over his bed, no burns at all, flawless as always. Everything went on normally from then, aside from Cynder's scars being gone. The vision faded.

Ash walked into the room again, a joyful expression noticeable. "Did you do that"? Questioned the purple dragon.

"Who else? But there is another thing I need to do". He moved to Spyro, pulling a mirror from thin air. The purple dragons reflection told him everything. He saw faint, glowing burns across his body, the ones Cynder once had. "You won't have to worry about them anymore". He dropped the mirror and placed a hand on Spyro's forehead. A strange sensation overtook him. As if a snake was crawling through his skin. He saw the purple scars imprint onto Ash, then fade instantly. "There. Now they're mine. Even if they don't show".

Spyro looked to the mirror that lay on the floor, no more faint purple lines visible. "Spyro", started Ignitus as he pulled the purple dragons book from a shelf. "come and see. Your pages have been fixed, and are now legible".

As he read his book, the Chronicler pulled Ash to the side, speaking quietly. "So, thrask, what do you plan on doing now? Before coming in as my personal seer"?

Ash placed his hands behind his head, looking to the ceiling. "Not sure. As much as I hate to admit it, Koma did teach me a few useful things".

Ignitus raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What might they be"?

"Time magic for sure. But most importantly, he showed me my future. Where I belong and such".

"Is that place here"?

He bobbed his head side to side. "Yes and no. Right now it isn't. I have something I want to make right first. But later, you can count on me".

"Well then, I hope you manage. Can you leave yourself? Or would you like me to open the door"?

"I got it". He waved his hand and a portal floated in front of him. On the other side was where he had died, the center of the earth. Two bodies lay on the floor, one black and red, the other purple, covered by boulders. He stepped through and walked towards a small item on the ground. He reached down and held it in his hand. As the portal closed, Ash turned to Ignitus and waved. A large, purple crack running diagonally across his face. The image faded as he pressed the item to his features, and began shaking the black dragon.

* * *

**The End**


	20. Forgetting My Unfaithfulness

Cynder and Ciezan climbed out of the tomb, two bodies laying across their backs. They traveled to Warfang, where their friends awaited their return.

A funeral was held that day for the two, nobody thought it was odd that they were the only casualties in a war with so much destruction. Some otherworldly power possibly?

It was up to everyone to rebuild the city, and they got to work as fast as possible. The thrask that could bend gravity proved invaluable at moving large structures. The oldest guardians worked on the main districts of Warfang, and the rest were tasked with the templeary. Ciezan however, had to leave. Vesh and Takkye were still at the monastery, surrounded by odd characters.

Cynder and Flame decided to fix the fire guardian chambers.

"I'm gonna burn the sheets. Maybe the bed too". Said Flame as Cynder cleared the small rubble from the bed.

She rolled her eyes. "It is yours after all. Do what you want". As she stood on top of it, a side of the bed fractured and collapsed. Se landed on her back, starring up at Flame.

"You good"?

"Yeah". She said as she held the back of her head and rose to her feet. Cynder looked over the bed, now slanted. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed something sticking out of a pillow. As the dragoness removed it, she noticed it was a piece of paper, one word written on it in faded ink. " _Lust"._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a 'Don't like don't read' kind of person. All criticism welcome! Love it? Great! Tell me why. Hate it? Great! Tell me why. If you find any inconsistencies or grammatical errors let me know. I don't disclose names right away, and this can lead to repetition. Also first post! Not first story written. But first work of fanfiction I actually feel generally good about. I don't expect this to be a 50 chapter story, but it might be pretty lengthy.  
> This will be a more character driven story. Although I plan on having some emotional and action scenes placed throughout, I will be relying on characters. But, as with all stories, there will be some more... dry, chapters. However the more recent chapters have picked up and all you need is to power through the cheesy/ugly/overly descriptive, to find something that has the potential to be truly fun, exciting and at some points, even touching.


End file.
